It Always Ends The Same
by Arlena4815162342
Summary: Two sisters, just five years old, boat crash and separate on the island, resulting in their parents' deaths. Makaylah meets Jacob, and Madison meets his brother, the Man in Black. Years pass. When Oceanic Flight 815 crashes, what happens when the sisters meet again…war?
1. One is Light, One is Dark

******2/5/12-This story is in serious need of editing; feel free to continue reading but know that I am not happy with this story at the moment...**

**It Always Ends The Same**

I do not own **Lost**

"They come,

they fight,

they destroy,

they corrupt,

and it always ends the same."

-The **Man in Black** 5x16

**June, 1998**

Lilian 'Lily' and Josef 'Joe' Fields lost control of their boat, due to the storm.

The married couple thought they'd take their twin daughters out for a couple of relaxing days out in the pacific ocean, off the coast of California.

The twins didn't look alike- five year olds Madison and Makaylah were fraternal twins. For Madison having shadow black hair and light copper eyes, while Makaylah had brown-blond hair and ocean blue eyes.

On their third day at sea, the storm came. It started with the wind, in the afternoon.

The twins were told to stay inside the boat, so they played. An hour later, the storm got worse, causing the boat to go at an uncontrollable speed.

As the girls screamed, Lily went in to calm them down.

"What's going on?" Makaylah asked, as Madison was sobbing.

Lily hugged her children. "Dad's trying to fix the boat. Shhh, we'll be okay." She whispered to them.

She was wrong.

* * *

Night came, the boat was almost on empty of gas. The storm had shown no signs of an end.

Joe had no idea where they were, all of the instruments were whacked.

As he was freaking out, _lightning struck the boat. _

With sounds of screams, he ran inside the inner part of the boat to see the right half gone...

...and to see that his daughters were gone with it.

_"NOOOO!_" Lily wailed.

Joe ran past and jumped into the cold, dark ocean water.

_"MAKAYLAH! MADISON!"_ he screeched, trying not to swallow water.

With the sound of rushing waves and thunder, it was impossible for him to hear his girls.

Until…

He could hear distant cries calling _'Daddy!'._

Joe swam. When he heard another call, he turned.

And his eyes got wide as he saw the tidal wave.

He cried out his daughters' names one more time before going under.

* * *

It was morning.

There was a nice, warm breeze on the beach on the island.

A body then washed up on the beach, Makaylah.

When she opened her eyes, she coughed up water.

Getting up, soaking wet, she screamed at what she saw on the beach.

* * *

Madison woke up in the jungle, in front of a huge, old looking ship.

"Mommy?" she whispered, shivering from being wet, which was weird… "Daddy? Kaylah?" she walked closer to the ship.

_BLACK ROCK_ it said, but she couldn't read.

"I'm cold." She whimpered as she went inside the ship. She saw several boxes, which she ignored.

When she saw the skeletons she didn't know what to think.

"Bones?" she asked, touching some of the skeletons.

"Yes, those are bones." She heard someone say.

Madison looked up, and saw _him_.

* * *

The sight of the huge foot scared Makaylah. It looked like the leg it had was gone, only the foot was there.

"What is that?" she asked.

Making her way over, she held herself, shivering. When she was up close to the statue, she looked to see if there was a way in.

"Maybe it's a house, and mommy and daddy and Madi are inside waiting for me." She happily assumed.

She saw a door, but couldn't get it open.

She pounded on it. "Hello! It's me Makaylah! Let me in!" she begged.

The stone-wall door was frozen.

Giving up, she stepped back and sat on the sand, facing the ocean.

She wanted to cry. Mommy was gone, daddy, Madison.

She was hungry, tired, and alone.

_Or so she thought…_

* * *

"Who are you?" Madison asked the guy.

His hair was black, with gray tinting. Blue eyes, which reminded her of her sister. "A friend." He told her, sitting down next to her. "You said you're cold?" he gave her a blanket.

"Thank you." Madison said as she wrapped herself in the red colored-cloth blanket. "I'm Madison, but you can call me Madi." She introduced.

The man dressed in black, gave her a smile.

"What happened to this?" she asked, looking all around the room they were in.

"It crashed here a long time ago." He answered.

Madi looked at the skeletons. "And they all died?" she asked.

"Except for one, a man." He told her.

"What happened to him?" Madi was curious.

"The Devil took him." He said.

"The Devil? He's real?" Madi asked.

The man in black nodded.

* * *

Nightfall came.

Makaylah was about to lie on the sand and sleep when she _heard him._

_"How did you get here?"_ a voice asked.

She jumped up. She couldn't see him too well; the moon wasn't doing its job of shining.

"I don't know, I fell off my boat 'cuz of the lightning." She explained.

The man said nothing.

"I'm scared, are you gunna hurt me." She asked.

The man went down to her. "No, I won't. Come inside." He got back up, and opened the stone wall.

"Okay." Makaylah got up and ran past him inside. She only ran in to see disappointment.

She saw a fire pit in the middle of the room. She saw a huge tapestry hung on the right side of the wall, with people she couldn't make out.

Directly across from her, on the wall she faced, she saw what looked like another tapestry in the process of being made.

Beneath, she saw a wheel attached to a piece of equipment, which also looked like it made clothes.

To her left, she saw some items, and a regular black and red quilt laying on the ground, probably where the guy sleeps.

She ran around the room, looking. "What are you looking for?" she heard the guy walk in.

She finally got a good look at him. Blondish-brown hair, blue eyes like hers, and a stubble.

"I thought my mommy or daddy or my sister would be in here…" she inspected the blanket item in-process, looking around.

"No one comes in unless I invite them in." he told her. She didn't notice he was carrying a small sack bag.

"You don't have a fridge or a couch?" she asked.

He shook his head. Giving up again, she sat down near the fire.

He sat down next to her. "You hungry?" he asked. Makaylah nodded, so he handed her his bag.

She slowly took it, then peeked inside. She saw several different fruits: apples, pears, strawberries, all her favorites.

"Ooo…" she began eating.

"What's your name?" he asked, while carving an orange.

"Makaylah, Kaylah for short, what's yours?" she answered.

"I'm Jacob." He told her.

"Do you live here?" Kaylah asked.

"I do." Jacob said quietly.

"Have you seen my mommy, daddy and sister?" she asked him.

"I haven't." he said.

"Oh…I have to look for them tomorrow. Can I stay here?" she looked up at him.

He gave a smile which made her smile back. "You can." He told her.


	2. Two Players, Two Sides

**This fic has been added to my story banners ;) check it out on my page!**

That next morning, Kaylah woke to see she was alone.

She searched for her newfound friend Jacob. She wanted to see if he had any more yummy fruit. She went over to the stonewall door, to see it open just enough for her to slip out.

Looking over, she saw Jacob sitting on the beach, gazing at the sea. He had a mini-fire going, with a huge rock covering the flames, which she guessed he used as a stove-top.

She made her way over to him. "Uhmmm…do you have a bathroom?" she asked.

"You have to use the trees." He said, looking behind him at the jungle.

"You don't even have a port-a-potty?" she asked.

"I'm very sorry." He said.

"It's okay." She told him, jogging over to the jungle, where the darkness scared her. When she returned, she turned her head to the water, and narrowed her ocean eyes.

Jacob saw.

Kaylah suddenly ran towards the water, and put her hands in. After squirming around, she pulled out a grayish colored fish. "You're a very loud fish, I heard you all way from the sand." She told it.

She was a little shocked. She could even hear things HERE?

* * *

Jacob was amazed, but he knew that Makaylah could do special things. _That's why he brought her here._ When Kaylah came back and put the fish on the rock stove, she asked for the knife Jacob had.

Of course he'd give it to her.

"My daddy likes to fish, he takes me and my sister fishing a lot. And he showed me how to clean it up and cook it over a fire like this." She explained, while using the knife to fix up the fish. She had hoped her dad would forgive her for telling of the things she could do, that a normal five year old couldn't by themselves.

_"MAKAYLAH!"_ she suddenly heard. She looked up, and looked straight ahead. Madison was ten feet away.

"MADI!" she dropped the knife and ran as fast as she could. When they hugged, Madi's face turned frantic.

"You're alive! But we have to go! The devil will kill you!" Madi grabbed her hand and tried pulling her away.

"What devil?" Kaylah asked, resisting.

"Him! He killed mommy and daddy!" Madi screamed, pointing at Jacob.

"HUH?" Kaylah yelled, utterly confused.

Jacob was next to them now. "Madison." He spoke.

Madi glared, "Stay away from us!" she yelled. Kaylah was about ready to cry, _what was happening?_

"Whatever he's told you, I want you to understand this." He said again.

"Shut up!" Madi cried. Who was he talking about? Kaylah really wanted to know.

"You have a choice." He said. Madi said nothing, obviously curious for what he was to say next. "You can do what he told you to, or you can stay here, with your sister." He explained.

"Why? You killed our mommy and daddy! And you were gunna kill Kaylah but I saved her!" Madi held Kaylah's hand tighter.

Kaylah's emotions went to fearful. "You were going to kill me?" she looked at Jacob.

"He's the devil, Kaylah! _He_ said so!" Madi told her.

"Who said so?" Kaylah asked.

"My friend. He helped me when I woke up in the jungle." She explained.

"But Madi…I thought the devil was all red, and he had horns and that weird stick." Kaylah said.

"That's in Cartoons." Madi explained. "Lets go." She said, pulling Kaylah again.

But Makaylah pulled her hand free. "No." she said. She stepped back. "I'm staying." She didn't want to leave her sister, but she wanted to stay with Jacob. There was something about him...

"Kaylah he killed them!" Madi screeched.

"How do you know? What if YOUR friend did?" Kaylah asked.

Madi stopped. "He didn't. Kaylah, come with ME. My friend can take us _home_." She assured.

"He can't leave." Jacob spoke up.

"Because you won't let him leave!" Madi explained.

"Go away." Kaylah told her sister.

Madi went wide eyed. "What?" she asked.

"I SAID _GO AWAY!_ If mommy and daddy are gone, then I don't wanna go home, we don't have one anymore." She explained.

"...fine! But if he tries to kill you, I won't be able to save you." Madi said seriously.

"Bye Madi." Kaylah farewelled.

Madi's light copper eyes looked hurt. "…Bye Kaylah…" she turned and ran into the jungle, where she came from.

And with that, Makaylah stood there for a few more minutes. "Are you going to kill me?" she asked, without turning around.

"No." he replied.

"Are you the devil?" she asked, turning to face him.

"No." he said solemnly.

"Oh, 'cuz you don't have any red on you." Kaylah said in a joking manner.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

Eventually, she went back to the rock stove and finished with her fish. She was hungry and she was gunna tear this little fishy up.

Madi completely left her mind by then.

As she was eating, she heard rustling coming from the jungle. She turned to see, she saw a man emerge. Short dark hair; his eyes were a light copper, very much like Madi.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"My name's Makaylah, who're you?" she replied.

"Hello Ricardo." Jacob appeared next to them.

"Jacob. What is this?" the man asked.

"I need you to take her to your people, for a little while." Jacob explained.

Kaylah feared again. "For what reason?" Ricardo asked.

"It's all part of the plan, my friend." Jacob said, with a little quiet in his voice.

"I don't wanna leave." Kaylah said. Jacob knelt down to her.

"It's just for a while, you'll be able to come back." He explained.

"When?" she asked him.

"Soon." He said. "There's houses where he lives." He then told her.

"Then why don't _you_ live there?" Kaylah asked.

"I prefer to be out here." He explained.

Kaylah hesitated, then stood up. "Where do you live?" she asked Ricardo.

"A ways out there." He looked over at the jungle.

Kaylah went into deep thought. "Hmmmm…okay, as long as I get to come back here soon." She said.

"Of course." Ricardo assured.

Kaylah smiled, then she took his right hand. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Call me Richard." He introduced.

He gave Jacob a look, then they walked off towards the jungle.

Kaylah turned to wave goodbye to Jacob. He gave a small wave back. Kaylah turned back forward. "Do you have couches?" she asked him.

"Yes." Richard answered.

"Fridges? Bathrooms?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." Richard told her.

"Cool." Kaylah was happy.

She liked this Richard.

* * *

Jacob watched them off.

Makaylah would be safe with Ricardo, and his people.

He thought of Madison, who already showed she was under the influence of his brother.

Jacob had to make sure the sisters would never meet again.

No matter what...

* * *

"There's a swingset?" Kaylah liked the sound of that.

"How did you know to come? Did Jacob call you? I didn't see any phones in his foot-house." She then asked.

"Uhh, we have our ways." Richard was NOT about to explain his relationship with Jacob to this little girl.

But he pitied her. He didn't know her whole story yet, but he could tell by talking to her, even under the protection of Jacob _(which she was unaware of)_, she was scared out of her mind.

The hiding fear in her voice, her grip tightening as she held his hand. "How much longer until we get there?" she asked him, her voice slowing.

"A little more ways." They had been walking a long time by now.

"My legs hurt, can you carry me?" she suddenly asked.

Richard stopped. "What?" he looked down at her. Her ocean blue eyes were tired, weary.

"Please?" she begged.

Richard, obviously not used to hearing requests like this, hesitated. But then he scooped her up, and she laid her head on his right shoulder.

Within seconds, she was passed out.

* * *

Madi was climbing a tree, attempting to get to the highest point.

As she laid on the highest branch, she longed for her sister.

She was angry, the devil confused Kaylah, thinking HE was the good guy.

But soon, very soon, Madi would convince Makaylah that she made the wrong choice.

She did make the wrong decision. She'll save her sister.

No matter what it took.

* * *

**Baaha, phones is his foot-house, oh Kaylah, she's so innocent x)**


	3. Gone Their Separate Ways

"Don't you EVER get bored?" Madi asked, still climbing trees.

"Yes, that's why I want to leave." The man in black told her, while skinning a boar.

"Have you ever left here?" Madi asked. He sadly shook his head. "You should go to where I live. It's called Los Angeles, in California." She explained.

"Maybe I will, but we have to get rid of _him _first." He reminded.

"I know, but how?" Madi asked.

"I'm gunna find a loophole, and kill him." He said.

"A loophole? What's that?" Madi asked.

"A way to get to him." He answered.

"Ohh…" Madi sighed, while climbing down.

* * *

When Kaylah opened her eyes, she gave a small gasp.

She saw people, tan-colored houses, all kinds of stuff, like a neighborhood.

"Are we here?" she whispered.

"Yes." Richard answered, putting her down.

"Ooo…cool…whoa…" Kaylah said, while looking around the area.

People then stared over.

_"Who is that?"_ one asked.

_"She's a pretty child."_ Amelia gushed.

Richard took Kaylah's hand and led her over to one of the houses.

As he knocked, Kaylah stared at her feet. Her brown Sesame Street tennis shoes looked weary. She also noticed that her jean shorts and light blue shirt were rather dirty. "Eww…" she whispered.

A girl answered. She had curlyish black hair, and blue eyes. She looked only some older than Kaylah.

"Hey Alex, is your dad here?" Richard asked her.

She nodded, "Dad!" she turned and ran inside.

Kaylah snuck a look at Richard, he saw, and gave a quick look back.

This time a man appeared. Wavish dark hair and blue eyes. "Hello Richard," he greeted, giving Kaylah a look. "What's going on?" he smiled at Richard.

"Jacob sent her. Can you keep her for a second? I need to make sure of something..." Richard explained. Kaylah frowned. Again, she was being dumped on someone new.

The other man was silent for a second. "Yes of course." He finally said.

Richard knelt down. "Makaylah, Ben's going to watch you until I come back." He explained.

"Are you going back to see Jacob?" she asked.

"No." Richard answered.

"Oh, okay..." She said.

Richard smiled, got up, gave Ben a nod, then left.

* * *

Inside, Kaylah said she was still tired.

So Ben led her to the couch and as she saw it, she said

"Awwe…" and passed out once more.

And with this, she dreamed of a very coincidental experience.

* * *

_A month before their boating trip. She, Madi, Lily and Joe were on a road trip, and they stopped at a huge rest area. _

_The sisters were to wait outside of the bathrooms while mommy and daddy went. _

_As they were waiting, Kaylah stared at the inside of a snack machine. _

_"Mmm…I want some Skittles." She said, staring at the red colored packaged candy._

_"Ask mommy when they're back." Madi suggested. _

_"I can get that for you." Someone said. _

_The girls looked over to see a gorgeous man walk up to them- he had Kaylah's brown-blond hair, only shorter, and his blue eyes were a little lighter than hers. _

_"You can?" Kaylah asked. She stepped back. He was wearing a black suit, like for weddings. He pulled out a dollar and got the Skittles. _

_When he pulled the candy out, he handed it to Kaylah, in which during this, their index fingers touched as she took it. _

_"Thank you." Kaylah said, holding the candy close. _

_"You're welcome." he told her, smiling. _

_"Are you girls ready?" they heard Joe say. _

_They turned to see him. _

_"Where'd you get that?" Lily asked, seeing the skittles. _

_"From him." Kaylah turned forward. _

_But the man was gone._

And with that, Kaylah opened her eyes, fully awake and no longer tired.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Madi asked, as they were trekking through the jungle.

"A light." The man in black explained. "I've been looking for it for a very long time." He finished.

"Can I help you look?" Madi asked.

"Yes." He told her.

"What kind of light?" she then asked.

"It's…a special light." Was all he could say.

"What are you gunna do with it?" Madi asked.

"If we can find it, we can use it to leave the island." He explained.

"If we do, can we get my sister too?" Madi pleaded.

"If she's not dead." He said.

Madi said nothing more, and scanned her eyes in the jungle around her, helping to look for the light, the heart, the source of the island.

* * *

Kaylah, led by Richard, Ben, and some others, took her to a low, blue colored house like building, with a huge satellite on the roof.

"What's that?" she asked Richard.

"This is The Flame." He answered.

Inside, Kaylah saw a guy, sitting in front of a bunch of screens.

"Did you get the files Mikhail?" Ben asked.

"Yes." he turned to face them. Kaylah saw that he had a patch over his right eye.

"Alright..." Ben walked up and read the screens. "Makaylah Fields, born in Los Angeles under Lilian and Josef Fields," Ben explained.

Lilian?

To Ben and Richard, that sounded familiar...

"She has a fraternal twin named Madison." He finished.

Kaylah frowned and stared at the ground at the thought of her parents and sister.

"Can we go?" she asked, squeezing the life out of Richard's hand.

"Yeah, are we done here Ben?" he asked.

"Yes you can leave." Ben told them.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

That night, Kaylah was sitting on the floor as ten year old Alex Linus sat behind her, brushing her hair.

They already had dinner and Alex helped her with a nice bath. She found some old clothes that Kaylah could fit.

"Can you stay here with me and my dad?" Alex asked, brushing Kaylah's now soft, clean hair.

"I hope so." She answered.

Afterwards, with a couple blankets on the floor in Alex's room, Makaylah was passed out.

* * *

Madi decided to leave her friend alone, he seemed mad because they found no light which he longed for.

As she was laying by the fire, she heard it.

_The noises._

She lifted her head up as she searched for where the whispers came from.

_"Madison."_

_"No."_

_"Stop."_

_"Don't…"_ they whispered

"Go away!" Madi screamed, hiding under the covers.

_"You don't have to hide sweetie."_ Someone said.

Madi peeked out to see Joe. "Daddy?" she said shocked.

"Hi baby, come here." He said.

Madi flung the blanket off and clung herself to her father. "Are you dead daddy?" Madi asked.

"Yeah, I am." He said.

"You're not gunna go into the light?" she asked him.

"I can't, not until I know your safe." He explained.

"I am safe." Madi said.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked her.

"Yeah daddy, but Makaylah's not." Madi warned.

"Makaylah is OK." Joe explained.

"Oh…tell mommy I love her." Madi said.

"I can't find mommy, sweetie." Joe told her.

"You can't?" Madi's face fell.

Joe shook his head, "But I'll find her, okay?" he assured.

"Okay daddy, I love you." Madi said weakly.

"I love you too." Joe said, grinning.

And then he was gone.

* * *

**Eh? Lily's 'gone'? More about that later..wonder if that will mean anything for Joe?**


	4. Their New Life

"When's your birthday?" Kaylah asked Alex while playing a board game.

It was the next morning. "January seventh, when's yours?" Alex answered.

"March twenty-first." Kaylah told her.

"Are you sure about this Richard?" they heard Ben ask in the kitchen. "I mean I could take her-" he started.

"No it's alright Ben, I can do it." Richard assured him.

"I think you're gunna go live with Richard." Alex whispered.

Kaylah's ocean eyes brightened at that thought. "Will I still get to see you?" she then asked.

"Uh-uh, Richard's house isn't far." Alex explained.

Kaylah grinned.

* * *

For once in these couple days, Madi was officially bored. That is, until she found the beach and found the remains of her boat on the sand.

She gasped, then sprinted. She dug around, and found a couple bags, one was of some clothes, which she was thankful for. As she was rummaging through another bag, it began to thunderstorm.

Shrieking in fear, she grabbed the two bags and dashed into the jungle. When she was safe under a coven of trees, she sat down and looked through the other bag. She found a bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos. A BIG one. She grinned, but chose not to open it; she would wait to share them with her friend.

Speaking of, she had no idea where he went. Which led her to leave and find the beach…She shook the thought. She found some water bottles, full, a bag of Lays, and a container of Chips Ahoy chocolate chip cookies.

BOY she was glad she lucked out.

She saw that the storm subsided, so she got up, and went in a direction she didn't know of. When she walked out into an open area, she saw them.

Huge, dark-gray colored pillars, like a fence.

"Whoa…" she gushed. As she was about to step over to the other side, she heard it.

_The ticking._

She stopped and looked to her left. The loud crunching of trees, the sound of a strange animal.

Madi's little eyes went even littler as the huge mass of black smoke with lighting swarm towards her.

She screamed, dropped her bags, and ran the other way.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

When she had to stop, she fell flat to the ground, gasping for her life. When she calmed down, she stood up.

"I think you dropped these." She heard a voice.

She turned around and saw _him_ with her bags. "How did you know?" she asked, taking the bags.

"I had to stop you from going over that fence." he explained.

Madi went wide-eyed. "You was that smoke…?" she realized.

"Yes." he told her.

"Ohhhhh…" Madi was relieved. "Sorry I screamed, I didn't know it was you." she said.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go for a walk, I want to show you something." he urged, walking in another direction.

As he left, Madi saw that she was back in his camp. So she put down the bag of clothes, and followed him, still holding the bag of food and water.

She STILL was gunna share with him.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

He led her to the ridge where many years ago, Jacob gave him the wine bottle to "pass the time" as he smashed it to pieces as Jacob left.

"Whoa…this is so pretty!" Madi gushed as she looked over the island.

As the man in black sat on the log, Madi sat next to him. "Do you want a cookie?" she offered.

"What?" he asked.

"A cookie, it's Chips Ahoy, they're good!" Madi told him, opening the container.

He looked at her like she was insane.

"What? Here try one." she took one out and held it out to him. As he slowly took it, she smiled at him, and then opened up a bottled water, Aquafina.

"Good huh?" she asked, seeing that he devoured the whole cookie.

"Yes it is." he told her. He was amazed. Never before had he ate anything like that.

"You can have more if you want." Madi said, placing the container on the log in-between them.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

They sat there for a long time. Maybe some hours.

"How did you do that?" she asked him.

"Do what?" he said.

"Turn into smoke." Madi said.

"The devil did that to me, he made me this way." He explained.

Madi went wide-eyed again, and thought of Makaylah, wondering if she was okay.

By nightfall, they were back in their camp and Madi was sound asleep.

Seeing this, the Man in Black morphed into smoke and spewed into the jungle, seeing if there was any loner he could waste…

* * *

Makaylah, waking up the next morning in her new room, feeling horribly homesick.

She wanted to go downstairs to see daddy working in the backyard and mommy making pancakes in the kitchen, and Madi in the living room watching cartoons.

She wanted this so bad she hid under the covers and started to cry.

When she calmed down, she got up and left her room, where she saw Richard trying to put a mini ship in a bottle.

She'd seen those before.

"Good morning." She said as she walked up to the table he sat at.

He turned, "Morning," he said, looking back at the bottle. "You sleep okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kaylah answered.

And with this, she knew that the homesick feeling would soon fade away.


	5. Forma Futura

**2001, during 3x07 "Not In Portland" (Juliet's flashbacks)  
**

"She's a baby doctor?" eight year old Makaylah asked Alex, who was sitting on the swing next to her.

"Yeah 'cuz girls here can't have babies." Alex answered.

"Girls can't have babies?" Kaylah was shocked. Thirteen year old Alex nodded. "Here, you mean? On the island?" Kaylah asked.

"Yeah." Alex said.

"Why not?" Kaylah said in a curious tone.

"I dunno, that's why they're bringing her here." Alex explained.

Kaylah looked away. She was incredibly bored. Richard was gone, off island, with Ethan to go and get the baby doctor.

So she decided to go pay Jacob a visit. After saying bye, she got up and ran to her house.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

All ready to go, she snuck out through the back door and dashed into the jungle.

When arriving at the sonar fences, she turned them off but turned them on after crossing, then she continued on.

Coming across a stream, she stopped to rest. She thought of Madi, who was somewhere. She hadn't seen her since that day on the beach, when she accused Jacob of being the devil.

Kaylah knew now that was _crazy_. She knew that despite the way he was, Jacob was just a big baby.

Her thoughts were blocked as suddenly her ears went to work.

She could hear many things, things that were happening in houses next door. She could sometimes hear the ocean right in her bedroom. But this new sound she was hearing was quite different. Though it was far, she could hear the sound of ticking, chains, and a strange roaring noise.

_Run_ her mind told her. So she did. Whatever she was hearing, it wasn't friendly.

By a while, her legs felt like they weighed a ton. She stopped to listen. Glad that the noise of ticking and roaring was gone, she finally arrived at the beach.

Then to sudden for her to act, she collapsed on the sand due to fatigue.

* * *

Madison knew he would yell at her for this.

The eight year old left without telling him, which was a MOST definite no-no.

But she was super bored and wanted to explore. So she got lucky when she found the dock. She watched as the submarine rose up from underwater.

"Wow…" she gushed. When the top popped open, she saw a woman emerge. She couldn't see her too well, but her distinctive curlyish blond hair was visible.

On the dock, she saw a man walk up to her. She could barley hear what he said._ "..ello Dr…My na…jamin…nus."_ they shook hands. Madi moved closer to hear better._ "I'm really looking forward to working with you."_ she heard the man say.

For some reason these people intrigued her. She wanted to go up to them, to talk to them. Talk to ANYONE. But that was forbidden.

He said so. And she can't go against that. If he's to take care of her, then she has to obey what he says. Which is fine, of course.

But she hasn't talked to any other person except for her dead father, three years ago. But…she could go up to them, right now. He would never know.

Instead, she chose not to. He would find out somehow. So she got up, and went back into the jungle.

* * *

When Kaylah opened her eyes, there was only darkness.

_"Hey…"_ she heard someone say.

"Daddy…?" she mumbled.

"No, it's Richard. You feeling alright?" he asked.

"Uh-uh…what happened?" she sat up. She was in her room, her little lamplight became bright as her eyes adjusted.

"Karl found you on the beach." Richard explained.

"Why was he at the beach?" Kaylah asked.

"I don't know, but why did you leave by yourself?" Richard said.

"I was bored…and I wanted to go see Jacob." she explained.

"Makaylah, you can't just go see him whenever you want. He doesn't like it." Richard said.

"Why? Isn't he lonely being out there all by himself?" Kaylah asked.

"Apparently not." he said.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

Moments passed.

"How long was you sitting here?" she finally asked.

"Since Karl brought you back. You had me really worried Makaylah." he said unhappily.

"Sorry…" Kaylah said.

"It's alright now." he assured.

"Did you bring the baby doctor?" Kaylah asked.

"Yes. You can meet her now actually." Richard said.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

Meeting Juliet was a great joy for Makaylah.

"This is Dr. Burke." Richard introduced.

"I'm Makaylah." she held out her hand.

"Juliet." the doctor shook her hand.

"I heard you had an accident, are you alright?" Juliet asked her.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kaylah told her.

_"Makaylah!"_ Alex called out.

Kaylah looked to Richard. "Go ahead." he said.

Then she turned and left them. "Are you okay? I heard Karl found you on the beach." Alex asked.

"Yeah…" Kaylah said.

"Glad you're okay." Alex smiled.

"Thanks." Kaylah said. Suddenly she put a hand on the back of her head. "Oww…" she moaned.

"You okay?" Alex asked.

Kaylah groaned, "My head hur…" She fainted.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Madi apologized.

"Do you know how angry I am right now?" the Man in Black said unhappily.

"I just wanted to see other people. I thought maybe I would see my sister-" Madi argued.

"What did I say?" he interrupted her.

She paused. "I can't talk with any others yet." she stated.

"Why?" he was making sure she knew.

"Because…it's not time yet. When WILL it be time?" she asked.

"Sooner than you think." he said seriously. She stared at him. "I have something for you." he pulled out a locket.

Madi's light copper eyes widened. "I spotted it near that ship I found you in. Maybe it fell off when you woke up." he handed it to her.

She opened it. It was her heart locket that Lily gave her. In one half of the heart was a picture of her parents, the other half was of her and Makaylah, when they had their pictures taken together a week before their boating trip, three years ago.

She had tears in her eyes. "Can you put it on me please?" she choked, handing it back.

"Yes." he took it then moved behind her. She grabbed her black hair and moved it to the front, so it wouldn't get in the way.

When he was done, she quickly turned. "Sorry for making you mad." she said.

"It's alright." he assured. Then she let the tears take over. As they ran down her cheeks, she let out sobs. She stepped back and sat down.

He sat down next to her. "I wanna go home." she sobbed. "I wanna leave so bad, I want to see my sister." she clutched her hand on her locket.

He put his hand on her left shoulder. "Sooner than you think Madison. Sooner than you think." he assured.

She blinked. That was the first time he ever called her by her name.

* * *

"Hey there. You okay?" Makaylah awoke to see Juliet.

"Yeah." she sat up.

"How's your head?" Juliet asked.

"It hurts a little bit." Kaylah told her.

"After you fainted I saw the bruise on the back of your head. You wanna tell me how you got it?" Juliet asked.

Then it all came back. Kaylah remembered running through the jungle, she slipped and fell backwards and hit the ground hard. "I fell…" she told her.

Juliet didn't look convinced. Then she handed her a bottle. "If you start to have headaches, or any head pain, you take one of these okay? Make sure your parents help you take them." Juliet instructed.

"My parents are dead." Kaylah announced, taking the bottle. "I live with Richard."

"Oh…I'm sorry." Juliet's expression changed.

"It's okay." Kaylah assured, jumping off the hospital-like bed.

"Makaylah?" Juliet called out as she reached the door.

"Yeah?" she stopped and turned.

"If you ever wanna talk about anything…I'm here." Juliet explained.

"…Okay." Kaylah said. Juliet gave a small smile and Kaylah left.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

"Are you up for walking?" Richard asked her, later on.

"Walk where?" she asked.

"Jacob summoned me, it's probably about Dr. Burke-" he started.

"Juliet? Why?" Kaylah asked.

"He said it was important for her to be here and now I guess he has something else to say." Richard explained.

Kaylah ran to her room and grabbed her pack she had earlier, glad no one messed with it. "Let's go." she said impatiently.


	6. Oceanic Flight 815

Story 2 of **It Always Ends The Same**:

**Oceanic Flight 815**

* * *

**September 22, 2004  
**

She was in Juliet's house when it happened.

"It's not even literature. It's _popcorn_." Adam said.

"And why isn't it literature Adam? I'm dying to know." Amelia asked.

"There's no metaphor. It's by-the-numbers religious hocum-pocum." Adam explained.

"No metaphor?" Amelia repeated.

"It's science fiction, NOW I know why Ben isn't here." Adam complained.

"Excuse me?" Juliet suddenly said.

"I know the host picks the book; but seriously Julie, he wouldn't read this in the damn bathroom!" Adam whined.

Makaylah, now eleven, saw the look on Juliet's face change.

"Well, Adam, I AM the host and I do pick the book. And THIS is my _favorite_ book. So I am absolutely THRILLED that you can't stand it. Silly me for sinking so low as to select something that Ben wouldn't like. Here I am thinking that free will still actually exists on…"

Then everything began to shake. As the whole house was moving or vibrating, Kaylah dropped her book. "The doorway, get in the doorway." Juliet ordered.

When everyone was outside, people were looking around. Kaylah saw Ethan, Goodwin, Harper, just about everyone. Then she saw Ben look up at the sky.

So she did too, along with everyone else. It was amazing to her how it happened.

An airplane was flying over the island. Really close to the island. She put a hand over her mouth as she saw it split in half, it looked as easy as ripping paper.

The halves fell down in opposite directions. "Goodwin." she heard Ben say. She looked down from the sky. Goodwin ran up. "You see where the tail landed?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, probably in the water." Goodwin said.

"You run, you can make that shore line in an hour. Ethan, get up there to that fuselage. There may actually be survivors; and you're one of them. A passenger, in shock. Come up with an adequate story if they ask. Stay quiet if they don't. Listen, learn, don't get involved. I want lists in three days. _Go_." Ben explained.

Kaylah watched as Ethan and Goodwin ran separate ways. Then she looked back up. She was FASCINATED about that plane.

She turned to go back in Juliet's house to get her book.

* * *

"DID YOU SEE THAT AIRPLANE?" Madison asked excitedly.

"Yes." the man in black told her.

"It was sooo cool! I hope no one got hurt." she said.

The Man in Black looked away from her, not telling her that he would do everything he could to kill everyone who survived that crash.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

Later on, after he left, Madi decided to see the plane people.

It was night by the time she arrived. Hidden behind the trees, she saw and listened.

Makaylah wasn't the only one with super-hearing. Madi herself could too.

She saw a man she remembered that her father would describe as an "Iraqi terrorist." sitting next to a man with a hood on.

"You think they would have come by now." the Iraqi said.

The other guy took his hood off to reveal a head of blond hair. "Huh, who?" he asked.

"Anyone." the Iraqi said.

Madi was amazed.

"I saw the whole thing. I knew that the tail was gone, but I couldn't bring myself to look back. And then the front of the plane broke off." a dark, curly haired girl said.

"Well, it's not here on the beach. Neither is the tail. We need to figure out which way we came in." the guy sitting with her said.

"Why?" the girl asked.

"Because there's a chance we could find the cockpit. If it's intact, we might be able to find a transceiver. Send out a signal, help the rescue party find us." the guy said.

"How do you know all that?" the girl asked.

"Took a couple flying lessons. Wasn't for me." the guy explained.

"I saw some smoke. Just through the valley. If you're thinking about going for the cockpit, I'm going with you." the girl said.

"I don't know your name." the guy said.

"I'm Kate." she introduced.

"Jack." he said.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

Then Madi heard him, the roaring and crunching of trees.

Everyone on the beach looked to the jungle. Madi lowered herself to stay hidden.

"What was that?" a girl asked.

"That was weird, right?" the hood guy asked.

A boy, maybe Madi's age, got up. "Is that Vincent?" he asked. Another man got up, assuming it was his dad.

"That's not Vincent." he said.

Everyone was standing up, and close together. Madi knew she had to leave, he sounded _really_ mad. More roaring and crunching trees did she then get up and run off before she could hear Charlie:

"_Terrific._"

* * *

**A few days ahead…**

There was something about him that she couldn't place.

Makaylah was in The Flame, staring at a monitor with Jack Shephard's photo and his profile. "Mikhail? Can you look up my records and see if I've been treated by him before?" she asked.

Mikhail began typing. Kaylah KNEW him from somewhere. His profile said he was a spinal surgeon for St. Sebastian's hospital in Los Angeles. That was her and Madi's hospital.

"Here you go." Mikhail moved over. Kaylah inched closer.

"Hit and run…OH YEAH." she remembered now. A few days after her 5th birthday, she was hit by a car, messed her insides all up, especially her back. Dr. Shephard was the one who fixed her up, a Miracle Doctor, her mom called him.

And he was one of the people of that plane. "Wow…" she was amazed.

She hoped that she would get to meet him again.

* * *

**Back to present time, but the next morning  
**

Madi followed them all the way. Jack, Kate, and the hood man, who she learned was named Charlie. They were looking for the 'cockpit', she didn't know what that was but assumed it was part of their airplane. Like before, she was so close to them, she could come out and say hello.

But one: she would scare them, and two: she wasn't allowed yet.

She had become friends with a dog she found in the jungle, guessing he was also on the plane.

All of a sudden it began raining.

"Hey guys, is this normal? This…day turning into night you know? End of the world type weather? Guys?" Charlie asked. The other two ignored him because they found the cockpit.

It was quite big, Madi was impressed. "Well? Let's do this." Jack said.

Madi tried hard to hear what was happening inside the cockpit. She heard them climbing up, falling, crashing noises, and some talking. Then she heard someone take in a huge breath, like gasping.

Madi got up. She was now standing right outside of the cockpit.

_"How many survived?"_ the new voice asked, and Madi figured out he was the driver of the plane, but she couldn't remember what airplane drivers were called.

_"At least forty-eight."_ Jack said.

_"How long has it been?"_ the driver asked.

_"Sixteen hours."_ Jack explained.

_"Sixteen? Has anybody come?"_ the driver asked.

_"Not yet."_ Jack said.

_"Six hours in, our radio went out. No one could see us. We turned back to land in Fiji. By the time we hit turbulence we…we were a thousand miles off course. They're looking for us in the wrong place."_ the driver explained.

More talking. And then Madi heard him.

_Dang it!_ She was having so much fun watching these people, but now he's here to ruin it. She backed away, hiding behind the trees. In the form of smoke, she watched him pull the driver out of the cockpit.

She didn't understand why he did it. What did he do wrong? She remembered what he said about all other people.

_They come, they fight, they destroy, they corrupt. It always ends the same, _his words floated in her mind.

Were these plane people just as bad as he said? She would keep watching them all to find out.


	7. Tabula Rasa

The storm broke. The weather was clear again.

Madi kept a distance as she continued to follow Jack, Kate and Charlie back to their beach camp.

Jack was playing with a weird walkie talkie she remembered what might be the transceiver. But she drifted off when she saw her new doggie friend again. She turned around and chased after him. When he finally stopped, so did she. She crouched down next to him, low in the thickness of high grass.

_"Vincent! Vincent! Come here boy!_" she saw the boy from last night walking nearby. He had dark skin, and dark eyes, short black hair.

To Madi, he looked pretty cute. When he stopped, her heart froze.

Did he see them? No.

He looked at the ground. Madi peered forward to see. They were silver colored, made for hands? Madi remembered now- police officers put them on bad people's hands before putting them in their cars.

Was there a bad person here from that plane?

The boy picked the handcuffs up. _"Hey!"_ a bigger man came ran up. It was the boy's dad. "What did I tell you? After everything that's happened!" he exclaimed.

"I thought maybe Vincent would be around." the boy explained.

"I told you to stay on the beach!" his dad reminded.

"But this IS close to the beach. I thought it would be okay!" the boy said.

"Don't do that. I mean what I say. Understand?" his dad said seriously. He noticed the handcuffs. "What is this?" he asked.

"I JUST found them." the boy explained. The dad took them, looked around, then put an arm around his son.

"Come on." they went back to the beach.

"Vincent." Madi said finally. The dog looked at her. "You're Vincent? Vincent." she realized.

Vincent looked away, then ran off. "Bye Vincent." she said, then got up to follow the boy and his dad.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

There was a fight happening when she arrived. It was between the Iraqi and a man with longish, blond-brown hair and blue eyes.

After throwing some punches, Jack and the boy's dad ran up and broke them apart.

"Break it up! Hey! Break it up! It's over!" Jack said in a loud tone.

"Son of a bitch!" Blue eyes said angrily.

"I'm sick of this redneck!" the Iraqi yelled.

"You want some more of me BOY?" redneck asked.

"Tell everyone what you told me! That I crashed the plane! Go on!" the Iraqi screeched.

"The shoe fits buddy!" Blue eyes said.

The Iraqi muttered something in another language. "What's going on?" Jack asked.

The dad handed him the handcuffs. "Look- my kid found these in the jungle." he said.

"And this guy was sitting in the back of the business class. Whole flight, never got up. Hands folded underneath a blanket." redneck explained.

"Oh!" the Iraqi laughed.

"And for some reason- just pointing this out- the guy next to him didn't make it." redneck finished. Suddenly the Iraqi ran forward to punch him again, which made Madi gasp, lucky no one was close enough to hear her.

"STOP!" Kate suddenly screamed. Everyone stopped. "We found the transceiver, but it's not working. Can anybody help?" she explained.

A pause. "Yes. I might be able to." the Iraqi said finally.

"Oh yeah! Lets trust this guy!" redneck said sarcastically.

"Hey! We're all in this together man! Let's treat each other with a little more respect!" a big guy with curly hair said.

"Shut up Lardo!" redneck said to him.

"Hey! Give it a break." Jack yelled.

"Whatever you say Doc. You're the hero." Redneck said, looking mad.

"You guys found the cockpit? Any survivors?" a pretty-boy guy asked.

Madi saw Jack exchange a quick look with Kate and Charlie. "No." he said.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

Later on, Madi saw the big guy sit next to the Iraqi. "Tsss. Chain-smoking jackass…" he muttered, looking over at redneck.

"Some people have problems." the Iraqi explained.

"Some people have problems? Us. Him. You're okay. I like you." the other guy said.

"You're okay too." The Iraqi smiled.

The big guy held out his hand. "Hurley." he greeted.

The Iraqi shook it. "Sayid." he introduced. Oh good, she knew his name now. She felt weird just calling him "Iraqi".

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

Sayid explained to Kate about the transceiver. It had no bars on it, so they couldn't get a signal.

But. If they went to HIGHER ground, they might get at least one or two bars, and send out a call.

Madi gave a big grin.

_They were gunna enter _HER_ territory._

* * *

**Earlier that morning**

Makaylah woke up to hear all kinds of yelling outside.

She slipped out of bed, and swiftly left her room to see that Richard was not in. Still in her light blue silk pajama shirt and pants, she went outside to see what the commotion was.

Seeing that no one was giving any notice to her, she realized that this was her chance. She could go see Jacob. Every time she'd ask Richard if she could, he always said she had to wait until he summoned them.

_Blah, blah, blah_.

She didn't care about any stupid rules.

She turned and ran back inside, changed clothes and quickly cleaned up. Now that she knew how to get to the statue herself, she didn't have to take as many supplies. She grabbed a water bottle, went out the back door, and disappeared into the jungle.

She could only imagine how mad Richard would be if he found out.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

She was running at a moderate speed, having only stopped once for a rest. But she had to stop again when she saw people.

They startled her so much she slipped and fell on her back. "Oww…" she cried. When she got up, she crouched down to see who they were.

It was Dr. Shephard! She couldn't believe it! Two people were following him: a girl with long curly hair in a ponytail and a man with short blond hair.

She waited until they were out of sight, then she was running again. Before long, she was on the beach where she sprinted straight for the statue, which was the only thing keeping her from seeing the one person she longed for. After she pushed open the stonewall door, she paced down the short hallway.

"Jacob? It's me Kaylah! _Helloooo?_" she peered in the room.

"Hello Makaylah." she heard his voice from across the room, he was working on his tapestry.

"Jacob!" Kaylah squealed, running across the room and tackling him with a hug. "How are you?" she asked happily, releasing the hug.

"I'm fine. How have you been?" he told her.

"Good too! Did you see that airplane yesterday? Oh it was so cool!" she exclaimed.

"I did." Jacob said, going back to work.

"I wonder how it found the island. I haven't seen anything come here except now, besides the sub..." she asked aloud…drifting off.

"I brought it here." Jacob told her.

"You did?" Kaylah asked, shocked. "How's come?" she asked then.

"I bring people here to test them." he explained.

"Ohh…what kind of-" she was about to ask when she heard an angry voice from across the room.

_"__Makaylah__!" _an irritated looking Richard appeared.

Uh-oh.


	8. Iteration

"I don't wanna leave!" Kaylah suddenly jumped and hid behind Jacob.

Richard walked up. "I apologize Jacob, she-" he started.

"It's quite alright Ricardo. She can visit whenever she wants to." Jacob assured.

"Yay!" Kaylah said happily.

Richard shot Jacob an irritated look, then moved his eyes to Kaylah. "Alright. But I want you back home before dark. And don't do anything to bother Jacob." he explained.

"Okay!" Kaylah agreed with a grin.

"She'll be fine Ricardo. Go back to your people." Jacob told him.

He paused, then Richard turned to leave.

"Can I help you with that?" Kaylah pointed at his tapestry.

Jacob smiled sweetly. "Yes you can." he said.

Kaylah smiled back, and they went busy at work.

* * *

**Present time**

"I'm going with you." the girl, Shannon, said to Kate and Sayid.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Kate doubted.

"What are you, two years older than me?" Shannon said to her, then looked at Charlie who walked up. "You're going, aren't you?" she asked him.

"Yeah, are you?" he said.

"Yup." Shannon said.

"Yeah, I'm definitely going." Charlie said again.

"Look everybody can come okay? But we have to go now." Kate explained.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

As Madi was following them from behind, she heard someone speak up right near her.

"Don't think they woulda' said no if you wanted to go with 'em." she heard Redneck.

She froze. _She'd been caught!_ She turned around to face him. Wait…the way he said that to her…

_He must think I was on the plane too!_ she realized excitedly. This could be her chance to FINALLY talk to other people!

"Uhh…" she couldn't say anything.

"Come on, we can catch up." he assured, going past her.

"Okay." she said, swiftly following him. "What's your name?" she asked him.

"Sawyer. Yours?" he said casually.

"Madi." she introduced.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

"You decided to join us." Kate greeted when she saw them.

"I'm a complex guy sweetheart." Sawyer reminded.

"Who's this?" Charlie looked at Madi. She got wide-eyed.

"Saw her following y'all, thought I'd ask her along." Sawyer explained.

Madi grew scared. Would they figure out she wasn't from the plane? She sharply turned her right foot to the right, ready to ditch and run if necessary.

"Oh, cool. What's your name?" Charlie asked.

"M-…Madi." she stuttered.

"We must keep going." Sayid said.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

When they reached a mountain, Madi grinned. She climbed this one many times, up and down, she could do it blind-folded. "I'll go first!" she offered, grabbing hold of a vine.

"Wait-" Kate said but stopped.

Madi swung herself over, then swiftly made her way up. With each step, her feet quickly sinking into the moist dirt, she made it to the top in less than thirty seconds.

"Well alright then." she heard Sawyer mutter. Soon enough, they all made it up to the top. "What are you, a monkey?" Sawyer asked.

"I'm a good climber." Madi explained.

"Like that ain't obvious." he said.

She smiled, even though he was being sarcastic.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

"Okay! Wide open space! Check the radio, see if we're good." Sawyer suggested.

"We're not going to have any reception here." Sayid said.

"Just check the damn radio!" Sawyer said angrily.

"If I just CHECK, we might not have any juice left when we…" he stopped when they heard it.

The roaring.

"What the hell's that?" Boone asked.

"Something's coming." Kate realized.

"Coming towards us, I think." Charlie added.

"Go!" Kate said. All but Sawyer and Madi fled. Instead, he pulled out a gun, and aimed it.

When it came into view, Madi grew tense, and watched as he pulled the trigger several times.

When it was over, the others came back. "That…that's a big bear." Shannon pointed out.

"Is that what killed the pilot?" Boone asked.

Madi almost snorted. "No that's…a teeny tiny version, compared to that." Charlie explained.

"Guys, this isn't just a bear…it's a polar bear." Kate realized.

"Polar bears don't usually live in a jungle." Shannon reminded.

"Spot on." Charlie agreed.

"No, polar bears don't live this far south." Sayid explained.

"This one does." Boone said.

"Did. It did." Sawyer reminded.

"Where did that come from?" Kate asked.

"Probably Bear Village. How the hell would I know?" Sawyer said.

"Not the bear, the gun." Kate said.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

An argument.

Sawyer claimed he took it off a US Marshal, which led Sayid to believe that Sawyer was the prisoner.

Which then Kate grabbed the gun, and took it apart from Sayid's instructions. Madi hoped no one gave notice to her, or else they'd see the big grin on her face.

Soon after, Sayid tried the transceiver. "Bar…HEY! WE'VE GOT A BAR!" he announced. Everyone came near. "Mayday, mayday!" Sayid talked into it.

A lot of static. "What is that?" Kate asked.

"Feedback." Sayid told her.

"Feedback from what? What would do that?" Kate asked then.

"I don't know." Sayid said.

"I'll tell you what would do that, This guy not fixing the radio. Thing doesn't even work." Sawyer explained.

"No, no, no, no. We can't transmit because something else is _already transmitting_." Sayid said in a low voice.

"From where?" Charlie asked.

"Somewhere close." Sayid told him.

"You mean on the island? That's great!" Charlie exclaimed.

"What kind of transmission is it?" Sawyer asked.

"Could be a sat phone, or a radio signal…" Sayid told him.

"Can we listen to it?" Kate asked.

"Let me get the frequency…" Sayid played with the transceiver. Madi then heard a woman's voice, in another language.

"It's _French!_ The French are coming! I've never been so happy to hear the _French!_" Charlie exclaimed.

"Does anybody speak French?" Sayid asked.

"She does." Boone pointed at Shannon.

"What?" she asked.

"You spent a year in Paris!" Boone explained.

"**Iteration 17294531**" a voice bellowed afterwards.

"Oh nononononononono!" Sayid said frantically.

"No what?" Kate asked.

"The batteries are dying!" Sayid realized.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

After more arguing, Shannon took the radio and held it to her ear. "It…it's repeating." she started.

"She's right. 'Iteration', repeating the same message. The next number will end in …533." Sayid explained.

"**Iteration 17294533**" Sayid was right.

"What are you talking about?" Sawyer asked.

"It's a running count of how many times the message has played. It's roughly thirty seconds long, so…" Sayid went into thought.

"She's saying… 'Please'. She's saying 'Please help me, please, come get me...I'm alone now.' uhm… 'On the island alone. Please, someone come. The others, they're..they're dead…it- it killed them. It killed them all'." Shannon explained.

"That was good." Boone praised her.

"Sixteen years." Sayid suddenly said.

"What?" Sawyer asked.

"The iterations. It's a distress call, a plea, a call for help. If the count is right…it's been playing over…and over…for _sixteen years_." Sayid explained.

"Someone _else_ was stranded here?" Boone asked.

"Guys." Charlie said. Madi looked at him. "Where are we?"

* * *

When Kaylah entered her house, she was surprised by the smile on Richard's face. "Welcome home." he said.

"Thanks." Kaylah said back.

"Dinner's almost done, so if you wanna go ahead and wash up…" he suggested.

"I will." Kaylah put her water bottle on the table, then ran to the bathroom.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

As she crawled into bed later that night, she glanced out her window and gazed at the moon in the dark sky.

She wondered what Jacob was doing at this moment. She wondered how Dr. Shephard and all the people from the plane were doing.

As she turned over and closed her eyes, all these thoughts pondering her mind.

But not once, did she give a single thought about Madi.

Not for a long time now.


	9. Walkabout

That night, Madi and the others had to stop and make camp. "We have to tell the others what we heard." Boone said.

"No one's going to tell them anything." Sayid started. "To relay what we heard without fully understanding it will cause a panic. We don't want to take away their hope. And that is a very dangerous thing to lose." he explained.

"So we lie?" Kate suggested.

Everyone looked at her.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

When she was certain everyone was sound asleep, Madi quietly got up, and slowly left the camp. When she arrived at hers, she wasn't surprised to see him awake.

"Hi." she said, while going down to the stream to fill up the water bottle that Sayid gave her. When he did, she didn't know what to do with it at first, she had no idea what it was. She remembered having some years ago, when she first arrived here, but she forgot what they were for. So when she saw how the others drank from theirs, she caught on.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked in a lowly voice.

"Yeah! I have new friends now. Kate, Sayid, Charlie, Shannon, Boone and Sawyer." she started. "Sayid fixed the radio they have, but they couldn't call for help because someone else already was. A French lady asking for help, saying that something killed all her friends. Who would do that?" she explained.

He said nothing, he could remember that day clearly. When the French team arrived on the island, he ripped one of they guy's arms off. He grinned, thinking of this.

"Can I stay with them for a while, please? I wanna keep watching them." she pleaded.

"Why?" he asked.

"I wanna know if you're right." she explained.

"Oh. You wanna know if they're _bad_?" he realized. Madi nodded. He smiled, having said these exact words to Jacob, many years ago. "Alright. But, you gotta check in, I need to know if you're alright." he agreed.

Her face brightened. "Thank you!" she said, putting her bottle in her pack. She went over to her bed, where she had a pile of fruits. She grabbed some, then placed them in her pack.

"Bye!" she said happily, getting up and walking off.

"Madison." he stopped her.

She turned around. "What?" she asked.

"You remind me of my brother." he told her.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

The next morning, when they arrived on the beach, Madi was scared again, thinking she wouldn't be recognized as a plane person. But no one gave much notice to her.

As Sayid was explaining the situation to all the others, Madi plopped down nearby on the sand and watched everyone. People were setting up tarps to hold rain water, other people were gathering phones and computers to give to Sayid, and other people were organizing food.

Then it was raining. She got up and hid under a tent with Boone and Shannon. She saw that a bald guy didn't run for cover. Instead, he held out his hands and smiled, looking up.

Later on, she could hear occasional screamings of a man, in pain. "What's wrong with him?" she asked Rose.

"Man had a shrapnel in him. Poor fellow." she explained.

"What's a shrapnel?" Madi asked then.

"Think of it like a very sharp, round piece of metal." she explained.

"Oh…" Madi said, looking towards the direction of the noise.

The next order of events happened fast. Madi heard a gunshot, then saw Sawyer leave the tent of the screaming man.

_He killed him! He's bad he's bad! _she thought in her head, horrified look on her face.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

When she assumed everyone was asleep, she left the camp to go 'check in' like he wanted her to. Upon returning and slipping back into her bed, she heard Vincent barking.

Soon, he woke everyone up. In a vacant piece of the plane, growling noises could be heard.

"Somebody's in there." The pregnant girl, who Madi learned was Claire, realized.

"Sawyer." Jack suggested.

"Right behind you, jackass." Sawyer said from behind. Jack and Sawyer went to investigate, to discover three big animals run out and dashed into the jungle.

Everyone was freaked out by then. "What the bloody hell was that?" Charlie asked.

"Boars." the bald guy announced, smiling.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

That morning, it was discovered that they ran out of food.

Madi wasn't afraid though. She had plenty of it back at her camp. But she doubted she had enough for all these people to share.

"Okay everybody, just calm down." Jack called out.

"We can find food. There's plenty of sustenance on the island." Sayid explained.

Sawyer was sitting in a plane chair. "And how exactly are we supposed to find this-" he stopped when a knife was thrown at the seat next to him.

It was Locke, Madi learned was the bald guy's name. "We hunt." he said.

"How'd you get that knife on the plane?" Kate asked.

"Checked it." he answered her.

"Okay, what is it that we're hunting…?" Jack asked.

"Locke." Michael said, not sounding happy. "His name's Locke."

"Okay, Mr. Locke." Jack said. "What are we hunting?"

"Those were wild boar." Locke said. "The ones that came into the camp last night were piglets; one-hundred, one-hundred fifty pounds each. Which means that there's a mother nearby. Two-hundred fifty pounds." he explained. "They attack by circling around and charge from behind, so I figure it'll take three of us to distract her long enough for me to flank one of the piglets, and slit its throat"

Sawyer looked at Jack, his brown-blond hair falling in his face. "And you gave him his knife back?"

"You got a better idea?" Jack asked him.

"Better than the three of you wandering into the magic forest to bag a hunk of ham with nothing but a little bitty hunting knife? Hell no, it's the best idea I ever heard." Sawyer said sarcastically.

Locke kicked open a silver case by him, revealing a whole bunch of different hunting knives.

"Who is this guy?" Hurley asked.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

When he got his hunting team together, Madi went up to them. "I can help." she said.

"Uh, I'm not so sure about that Madi." Kate doubted.

Madi frowned. "I know how to hunt better than all of you. I'll bring one back. You'll see." she explained, sprinting off.

"Madi!" Kate yelled.

"She shouldn't be by herself." Locke said.

_"Sawyer!"_ Kate then called out.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

Madi did a job well done.

Sure it was a baby boar, but she coulda' slashed a momma one easily. As she was cutting it up, she heard a voice.

"What you a lion now too? Killin' boars?" it was Sawyer.

"It's easy." she told him.

"I ain't never seen a kid climb cliffs and hunt things like you before." he said.

"My friend taught me." she explained. Technically that wasn't a lie. He DID teach her how to do all these things.

"Well I'll be." Sawyer was impressed. "Want me to carry it?" he offered.

"Yeah. Thanks." she said.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

They got back by sunset, people were amazed what Madi had done. She saw that Locke and the others got a catch as well. Madi was just simply happy she could do things for other people, which hasn't happened since she first came to the island.

Then she saw that Claire was reading the name's of all the people who had died when they crashed on the island.

During this, she slipped away from everyone to return to her camp.

"You were right." she said. "One of them's bad. It's Sawyer. He killed a guy, 'cuz he kept screaming 'cuz he was really hurt so I guess Sawyer wanted him to shut up." she explained. "I still like him, he carried back the boar I got." she assured.

He didn't say anything, but kept staring off into space.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. But then he disappeared right before her eyes. "Whoa!" she cried, stumbling back.

Was he mad at her? Was it because she spent all her time with the plane people?

Instead of here, with him? Frowning, she filled up her bottle. "I'm sorry! If I made you mad!" she suddenly called out, hoping he was nearby.

She didn't get why he seemed mad. Shouldn't he be glad she wasn't around to bother him? Or maybe he wasn't bothered, just lonely?

As these thoughts whizzed in her mind, Madi sped through the familiar terrain of the jungle, back to the people of the beach.

To the people she was lying to, just by being around them.


	10. Raised By Another

People were debating on whether or not to move to the caves. Madi decided to go. She knew that area very well, and it was closer to her camp. She could still clearly remember the day when she discovered it.

_It was a long time ago. She was following a stream which led her there. _

_Bored, she decided to splash around in the water for fun. It's not like anyone would see her. When she finally got cold, she got out, dried herself with her boar-fur towel, she walked around the caves, seeing what mysteries it held. _

_When she saw the skeletons, she didn't know what to think. She hadn't seen bones since the day she was in the Black Rock. _

_Before she knew it, she was sleepy. She wrapped herself in her boar-towel, and dozed off. When she awoke, it was dark. She didn't remember how to get back. _

_"It's alright." she suddenly heard him. He was sitting nearby, with a fire going. _

_"How did you find me?" she asked. _

_"I always know where you're at." he explained. _

Certain she was safe now, she laid back down and passed out once more.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

Madi went with Jack, Kate, Charlie and Locke to the Caves. They had some trouble- Charlie stood on a beehive. When it broke, he got stung several times.

Madi hated bees, didn't like them one bit.

When they finally arrived, Kate and Jack found the skeletons. Soon Locke and Charlie joined them.

"Bloody hell! Were these the people who were here before us?" Charlie asked.

"What are you talking about?" Locke asked. As Charlie made up a lie, Madi stared at the skeletons. "Who were these men?" Locke then asked.

"Actually, one of them's female." Jack said.

"…our very own Adam and Eve." Locke suggested.

Who? Madi had no clue.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

Days passed. A lot of things happened.

Jack and Charlie were caught in a cave-in.

Shannon's inhaler went missing. Madi didn't know what that was, but Sawyer got blamed, and to put it to her understanding, Sayid "hurt him" to figure out where he had it.

Because of that, Sayid left camp to roam the island.

Things have been pretty crazy, but Madi was having the time of her life with all these new people.

* * *

Kaylah was glad to have new friends to play with. When she heard that they've been taken to the temple, she was asked to comfort them, so they wouldn't feel scared. She gladly accepted, she was bored these days anyway.

Alex was always busy hanging out with Karl, Juliet had seemed increasingly depressed as the days lingered, though she didn't know why.

When she arrived at the temple with Richard and some others, she was led straight to them.

"Hi." Kaylah greeted their fearful looks. "I'm Makaylah. What's your names?" she asked.

They said nothing.

"You can call me Kaylah if you want, Makaylah's a really long name." she changed the subject.

"Emma. My name's Emma." the older girl introduced. "And this is Zach, my brother." she looked at the younger boy. He held a teddy bear tightly across his chest.

Kaylah sat down on the ground next to them. "I like the temple. It's big, and cool." she told them.

"Do you live here?" Emma asked.

"No. I live…farther away from here. In a house." she explained. They all smiled, and kept talking.

She didn't lie, Kaylah _loved_ the temple. She knew things about it that not even Dogen knew. Jacob told her different ways to access tunnels, secret rooms, all kinds of stuff.

Of course, she had to make sure Dogen, Lennon, or anyone else wasn't nearby before she slipped off on her own.

Before she'd realize it: hours and hours would pass. She'd have been exploring all day before she could hear people calling out her name, looking for her. When she would come out, Richard would ask her where she'd been.

"_In the temple. I didn't go anywhere else._" she would tell him.

Then she would quietly giggle as Richard yelled at Lennon, sometimes Dogen too, for not keeping an eye on her. Then they would go home together, back to the barracks, like any other day.

But things changed ever since that plane crashed.

Richard was always busy with something, it seemed everyone was busy.

So she made a habit of seeing Jacob more frequently, every other day it seemed. He was the only one who'd listen to what she had to say, about anything. She even showed him how to play the board game _Apples To Apples_, just as he taught her how to make thread, like his tapestry, they were making good progress on that.

"How old are you?" Emma broke her thoughts.

"Eleven." she told her.

"Me too." Emma said.

"I'm seven." Zach added.

"Cool." Kaylah smiled at him. Soon after, Kaylah had to leave, so they could "get adjusted".

She gave no attention to the fact that her people had kidnapped them during last night. She was just happy that she had some new playmates.

She couldn't wait to tell Jacob about them.

* * *

It happened. Twice.

Claire was attacked in her sleep, she claimed someone was trying to hurt her baby.

Jack didn't believe her. He believed the stress of everything that's happened caused her to have nightmares, or "hallucinations" whatever those were, Madi didn't know.

Then Hurley decided to start something called a census. She didn't know what that was until he came up to her.

"Madelyn, right?" he guessed.

"What?" she asked.

"Your name's Madelyn isn't it?" he asked.

"No it's Madi." she corrected.

"Oh…right. My bad. Is it alright if I ask you some questions?" he said then.

"For what?" she asked.

"Well, you know about Claire right? How she was attacked?" he started. She nodded. "Yeah well, I thought it was a good idea for everyone to learn who everyone is…you know? So maybe we can find out who attacked her." he explained.

"Okay." Madi said.

"So…" he held up a pen and a pad. "What's your full name?" he asked.

She froze. _Full name?_ What was that?

"What?" she asked.

"Is your real name Madi?" he said.

"No, it's Madison." she said, breathing again.

"Alright, last name?" he asked then.

"..." she hesitated. Last name?

"You okay?" Hurley asked.

"Yeah. My last name is Fields." Madi remembered.

"Cool. One more thing, what were you dong in Australia?" he asked.

Uh-oh. She had no idea what to tell him. "I went to see my mom and dad." she quickly said.

"You don't live with your parents?" Hurley realized.

"No, I live with…my friend." that wasn't technically a lie.

"Oh. Okay. Cool, thanks Madi." Hurley smiled, then walked off.

"That was weird." she heard Walt, who she saw sit next to her.

"Yeah." she said.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

Later on, she was sitting at the caves, at the edge of the water when it happened.

It started when Sayid entered, he looked hurt.

"Sayid?" Jack said. Sayid fell, Jack and Kate went down to him. He was babbling, but Madi could only make out one sentence, when he grabbed Jack by his shirt.

"_We're not alone!_" he told him.

She got wide-eyed. Then she saw Hurley run up. "Jack we got a problem!" he was out of breath. "The manifest, the census, the names of everyone who survived. All forty-seven of us. Two of them- JACK! Two of them aren't on the manifest! They weren't on the plane." he explained.

Madi's heart stopped._ He knew. He knows! _She thought.

Hurley saw her. "Hey!-" he cried.

She had to act now. She grabbed her pack, jumped up, and sped away from the caves. She heard lots of yelling, but she had to get away. She had to go back to the beach first, she had some of her fruits down there.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

Grabbing her stuff, Walt came up. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." she said, getting up again.

"For what?" he stared at her.

"I have to go." she explained.

"Go where?" he asked.

"Bye Walt." she stared hard at him, she really liked him as a friend. She didn't wanna leave. But she guessed that Jack and the others would ask where she's really from.

She couldn't tell them._ He _would get mad, and possibly kill them if they found out.

"Wait-" Walt started. But Madi ran past him, into the jungle, and didn't stop until she was back at her camp, close to that ridge with the long log, where if you sat, you could see almost all the island.

Glad _he_ wasn't here, she placed her pack down, went over and sat on the log, buried her face in her hands, and sobbed.

Her time with the plane people was over, and she hated it.

* * *

**Inside joke to my friend Lici on the name thing between Madi&Hurley! She used Madi for her Hurley's mixup, & I used her OC for his mixup haha**


	11. Kaylah & Alex: The Rebels

Ethan's crazy!

He kidnapped someone from the airplane group!

But Kaylah didn't dare say these thoughts out loud.

"What's her name?" she asked, watching the very pregnant girl sleep in the medical room.

"Claire." Ethan told her.

"And she's giving us her baby?" she asked then, though in her head knowing that they were taking her baby and planned to kill her afterwards.

How she knew this? Her super-hearing abilities.

When she was first brought down to the Dharma medical station, she could hear Ethan and some others in a closed room talk of the plan, and it frightened her.

She would have to save Claire, and her unborn baby.

Kaylah wouldn't mind having a baby brought in to her people, but it was wrong how they planned to do so.

So when the time was right, she would sneak her out of there, and help her back to her people.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

Later that night, she was relaxed and cozy on her bedroom floor, reading the book that only she and Juliet liked of the book club.

She didn't get why no one else liked this Stephen King book, it was good. When she reached the end of a chapter, she placed in her bookmark and closed it. Then she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and relaxed her ears, to see if she could hear anything from the medical station.

_"__It's medicine, we don't want the baby to get sick." _she could somewhat hear Ethan, the way she heard his hands move, he was preparing a needle. He'd given her shots before when she first became acquainted with the people here.

_The five year old was sat on the bed, as Ethan was rummaging through the metallic cabinet. "Are you a doctor?" Kaylah asked._

_"Yep, a surgeon." Ethan told her. _

_Richard was at the door, watching carefully._

_"It might hurt just a little," Ethan told her, rolling up her right sleeve._

_"Shots hurt." Kaylah remembered. "But they make me better. My doctor said so after my car accident."_

_"What was your doctor's name?" Ethan asked out of curiosity._

_Kaylah grinned, but then winced when the needle went into her. "Dr. Shephard, he fixed'ed my back." she explained._

_"Ahh, I see." Ethan said. "All done."_

Kaylah was brought back from the memory, hearing Ethan talk again.

_"All you're gunna feel is a pinch." _he assured Claire.

_"Okay."_ Kaylah liked the way she sounded: pretty.

Kaylah didn't know, but Richard was standing at her door, staring at her as she sat up perfectly straight and still, her closed eyes twitching, and her ears steadily moving.

He kept staring. What in the world was she doing? Meditating? He couldn't answer his thoughts, but he continued to watch her.

Kaylah was interrupted right as she could hear Ethan escort Claire to her new sleeping quarters.

"Makaylah?" Richard's voice boomed through her ears. She opened her ocean eyes and fell on her back.

"Ah!" she squealed.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" he said.

"Yeah." she got back up.

"What were you doing?" he asked then.

"I was…listening." she told him.

"To what?" he looked curious.

"Everything." she whispered.

"Everything?" he repeated. He came in, and sat across from her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I can hear everything. Like right now, Ben is arguing with Alex about Karl." she started. Richard eye's widened. "And…Ethan is taking Claire to where she's gunna sleep." she continued.

"What? But the medical station is out in the…" Richard looked out the window.

"I know, and sometimes, if I focus really hard…I can hear the plane people talking." she explained.

"Can you hear them right now?" he asked.

"Do you want me to?" she looked at him.

"Yes, please." Ben would most likely be pleased of this- infiltrate the survivors without even infiltrating them.

"Okay." she closed her eyes. She let her mind go blank, and listened.

"_I didn't see anything, hear anything. I don't remember. Claire_…" she heard one guys voice.

"_What_?" she recognized Dr. Shephard.

"_That's all they wanted_." the first guy said.

"_They_?" Dr. Shephard repeated.

"_All they wanted was Claire_."

"Dr. Shephard and someone else are talking about Claire, saying she was all we wanted." Kaylah told Richard.

"...okay. Thank you." he smiled at her, then noticed the book. "You're still in the book club?" he was shocked.

"Yeah! It's a good book." Kaylah explained.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

Almost two weeks later, Richard came in her room. "Alex is here." he told her.

"She is?" Kaylah almost didn't believe it. She got up and went to the front door.

"Hey." Alex said, in a serious tone.

"Yeah?" Kaylah asked.

"Come with me." she whispered.

"Where?" Kaylah asked.

"Shh, come on." Alex stepped back.

Kaylah looked at Richard, who was sitting at the table. "I'll be back." she told him.

"Okay, be careful." he glanced at her. Kaylah pulled on her shoes, and followed Alex outside.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm gunna get Claire away from the station. Will you help me?" she explained.

"Yes." Kaylah agreed with no hesitation.

"Thanks." Alex gave her a hard look. "Come on." then she continued on.

They slipped out of the barracks area, and eventually arrived at the medical station.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

"Why tonight?" Kaylah asked.

"They're gunna cut out her baby tonight, and kill her." Alex explained. Kaylah nodded, she knew that. With quiet steps into the facility, the snuck down the hallway, and into the room where Claire was. "Stand guard at the door." Alex instructed.

"Okay." Kaylah stood at the door, peering outside, where she could see and hear the doctors in the room down the hall- preparing.

"Wake up." Alex shook Claire.

"Who are you?" she asked in a fearful voice.

"Shh. He'll hear you. Look, you have to get out of here." Alex told her.

"Huh?" Claire narrowed her eyes.

"You have to get out of here now." Alex said seriously.

"What? No, no, no. I can't leave." Claire said.

"Yes you can." Alex assured her. She helped her off the bed, then led her to the door, where Kaylah stepped aside. Then the three of them left the room. "Don't scream, they're gunna do it tonight." Alex told her.

"Do what?" Claire asked.

"You're gunna die. They're gunna cut him out of you. We can get you outta here, back to your camp. But we have to go now!" Alex explained.

As Claire started yelling, Alex drugged her, knocking her out. "Grab her other arm." Alex said. Kaylah went on the left side, and pulled Claire's arm over her shoulder.

Together, they made their way out of the station.

After placing Claire down farther away, Alex assured that she would be okay. Kaylah hesitantly followed her back home.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

She sat next to Alex in her house, surrounded by some very angry people.

Ben, Ethan, Richard, Tom, etc. It was the next morning, and they'd been caught.

Without giving a thorough explanation as to why'd they rescued Claire, they got punishments.

Alex was restricted of seeing Karl for awhile. And Richard gave a knowing look to Kaylah, in which she realized her punishment.

_She wouldn't be allowed to see Jacob._

Knowing this fact, she got wide-eyed. "No!" she screamed. She got up, jumped over the back of the couch, and busted through the back door outside.

She didn't know today's code for the security fence, so she couldn't leave. So she ran to her house, into her room, locked it, went on her bed, buried her face in her pillow, and wailed like a baby.

She saved Claire from dying, saved her life, and her baby. And she was being punished for it!

Thinking of this, she kept crying, ignoring the several knocks she heard on her door.


	12. Do No Harm

Madi was sick, for a while now. She stopped eating, only munched on something here and then. She'd lie down for hours at a time, mostly sleeping.

She didn't know what was wrong with her, but to us, her condition was simply depression. She was so bored it agonized her.

Now she understood how HE felt, dealing with this feeling all the time. But when she felt like it, she'd go to beach, hide nearby, and watch everyone. Or she'd go to the caves, she went back and forth.

A lot happened since she left them.

Claire returned after she'd been abducted, but she didn't remember anything.

A boar kept attacking Sawyer, which agitated him greatly.

The raft Michael was building got burnt, Jin was blamed.

But really it was Walt who did it, Locke figured it out. Walt said he didn't wanna leave. Which made Madi happy, she didn't want any of them to leave.

Boone was jealous of Shannon and Sayid's relationship, and he tried to end it.

Hurley left into the jungle to find Rousseau, the French woman, to ask her about some numbers.

Sawyer was suffering from headaches, so Jack and Sayid made him glasses. Madi thought he looked cute with them on.

Finally, she followed Locke and Boone in the jungle. They arrived at the yellow plane, she'd seen it before.

Locke was hurt, so Boone had to climb the cliff up into the plane.

And she screamed bloody murder when the plane fell.

Locke quickly turned to her, shocked to see her, then looked at the plane as it dropped to the ground. "BOONE!" Madi cried. She was crying as Locke brought him out of the plane, battered and bloody. "Will he be okay?" she demanded.

"I don't know." Locke hoisted him on his shoulders.

"Take care of him. He is a good guy." Madi begged, as she ran off into the jungle.

"WAIT!" Locke yelled. He wanted to know if she was one of the Other people.

He grunted angrily, then carried Boone back to the caves.

* * *

Ethan was dead.

Kaylah refused to tell anyone how it happened. Only to tell them he was killed.

_It was raining when it happened. Ethan and Dr Shephard were throwing punches at each other, and Jack won. _

_"Winner by a knock-out. Nice one Doc!" one guy said. "Now maybe somebody can tell me WHO or WHAT this son of a bitch is!" he exclaimed then. _

_She heard Ethan start to rise. "Uh uh uh Jungle Boy. Not even for one sec." the same guy cocked his gun at him, along with some others._

_Then the gunshots. _

_Six of them. _

_"Charlie!" Dr Shephard yelled, making Kaylah realize that Charlie was the one who shot him._

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

It had been a little over two weeks since she had fully spoken to Richard.

When he said something, she would ignore. She spent most of her days in her room, reading that Stephen King book. Or she'd color out of pure boredom, or put in video tapes in her VCR.

If she didn't wanna do any of that, she'd go to the temple to play with Zach and Emma, or just roam the temple itself.

Finally, one night, she heard Richard at her door. "_Makaylah? I'm coming in_." he entered the room. She didn't even look at him. "You're still angry I see. Then just listen to what I want to say." he started. "I know you did the right thing, saving Claire like that."

Kaylah looked at him. "But I _know_ you know, everything we do, we do for a reason." he continued.

"So what was your reason for planning to kill her?" Kaylah demanded.

Richard sighed. "I can't really explain that." he said. She looked back at her TV. "Look…you're not on punishment anymore. You can go see Jacob tomorrow if you want to." he said then.

She looked back at him again. "Really?" she almost didn't believe it.

"Yes." he said. She flipped off the bed and hugged him tight.

"Thank you!" she said happily.

He hugged her back. "Are you going to bed soon?" he assumed.

"Yeah." she said.

"Good." he seemed happy.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

First thing in the morning after she was ready, she ran as fast as she could to the statue. She was shocked when she entered the main room, Jacob was still sleeping. She smiled, then settled herself a few feet away from him.

_He reminded her of a baby_, she thought to herself. After many minutes, she saw him shift, starting to wake up.

She couldn't hold it in, she giggled lightly. "Good morning Jacob." she greeted softly as his eyes slowly opened. He blinked a couple times.

"Good morning." he said back. Then he sat up.

"Do you want fish for breakfast? I can go get one." she offered.

"I would like that, thank you." he gave her a smile.

"Okay, I'll be back." she said while getting up. She would leave him to wake up all the way while she caught a fish. Glad she was wearing shorts, she wavered her way into the ocean. Then she stood still, listening to the waves, the wind, and the movement underneath the water.

Then, she stuck her hand under and nabbed a fish. She was forced to drop it when she looked up and saw the huge wave crash over her, making her go under. As she was stuck underwater, she squirmed, moving her arms and kicking her legs. When she pushed herself back up above, she gasped harshly for air, just as another wave overcame her and swept her father out in the water.

She blacked out when she was under again.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

When she awoke, she saw a flash of orange. She turned her body to the side, and stared straight at fire, realizing it was Jacob's fire pit. She sat up. She was back in the statue room. "Are you alright?" she heard Jacob. She rubbed her ocean eyes. "You frightened me earlier, you almost drowned." he told her.

She nodded, remembering what happened. She shivered, then realized she had a huge blanket wrapped around her. She laid back down. "You know, I was starting to think you forgot about me. You haven't came to visit in a while." he said then.

"I wasn't allowed. I was under punishment." she told him, still staring at the fire.

"Punishment for what?" he already knew, but he wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Me and Alex rescued Claire from the medical station. They were gunna take her baby and kill her." she explained. Jacob must have known she was seriously tired, as her eyes were closing, she heard him speak up.

"Makaylah?" he said.

"Yeah?" she said back.

"You remind me of my brother." he told her, slight smile on his face.


	13. Exodus

"Who's coming?" Jack asked.

"The Others." Danielle, the French lady, told him, and everyone else who gathered close.

"You have only _three_ choices." she told them.

"Run."

"Hide."

"Or _die_."

Madi watched as she explained how she came to the island a long time ago; her boat had crashed, and her team was stranded. She was pregnant at the time, Madi forgot what that meant? _Wasn't it when you were gunna have a baby?_

And how after her team was killed, the Others came and took her baby, which frightened Madi.

Those Others must be bad, she realized.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

Later, she followed Danielle, Jack, Hurley, Locke and Sayid to what looked like a house in the ground.

"Dude. Whoa." Hurley was shocked.

"What is this?" Danielle asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Jack said.

"I have never seen anything like it." she said.

"This is a mistake. We don't know anything about these Others, we're reacting with no information, no intelligence. This hatch might even be theirs. And black smoke on the horizon doesn't mean-" Sayid babbled.

"It means they're coming!" Danielle screeched.

"You booby-trapped your shelter. Got any more?" Locke asked.

"Dynamite, in the Black Rock, in the Dark Territory." Danielle explained.

"Well that's three reasons to go right there." Hurley said.

Madi grinned- they planned to walk on _her_ land.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

As the others planned to get supplies to go after the dynamite, Madi returned to her camp.

"You really like watching those people, don't you?" the Man in Black asked her.

"Uh-huh!" she exclaimed, drinking her water bottle.

"Tell me about them." he asked calmly. He motioned for her to sit next to him on the log.

"Well…Boone died. He was in the yellow plane, and it fell. I was sad…" she started. "Claire had her baby, his name is Aaron. And he's so cute!" she gushed. "Michael built something called a raft, it looked like a boat. They won't be able to leave, right?" she explained.

"Nope."

Madi looked away sadly,

His brother wouldn't let anyone leave.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

Later, she followed the dynamite adventurers in the jungle, making sure they wouldn't see her.

"Why don't I just call you by your first name? I think Leslie's a bitchin' name." Hurley was saying.

"Just 'arnzt' is fine." he said in reply.

Then they stopped. "_La Territoire Fonce_." Danielle said.

"The Dark Territory." Jack realized.

Arzt flipped out and left.

It started raining.

Madi gave a big grin as she heard _him_ coming, he told her he'd 'mess with the people'.

She saw Arzt running back towards the group. "Run, run, run!" he screamed.

As the others went to hide, Locke and Hurley remained still, why didn't they run? Madi gave a curious look as she heard _him_ go away; would he come back later?

They finally arrived at the Black Rock. Madi smiled as it brought back memories.

"How exactly does something like this happen?" Hurley asked.

"Are you on the same island as I am?" Danielle asked.

"Hold on wait, we're a couple miles inland right? A tsunami swept it in here, right?" Arzt suggested.

_What's a 'tsunami'?_ Madi asked herself.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

Danielle left.

Hurley and Arzt chose to stay outside while Locke, Jack and Kate went in the ship. Inside, Madi could hear them talking. They found the skeletons, and Locke said that they must have been 'slaves'?

Then Kate found something…

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"It's a photo." Kate held it up to her face. "I…I think it's Madi?" she realized. She stared hard at the photo. "Only she's, younger?" she guessed.

Locke and Jack peered over her shoulders to see it. Indeed, the picture contained five year olds Madi and Kaylah, along with their parents, Lily and Joe, sitting on their boat. "Think they crashed here too?" Kate guessed.

"Doesn't matter, let's get the dynamite." Jack said.

Kate put the picture in her pocket and followed Jack.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

Madi _SCREAMED_ when Arzt blew up.

Good thing no one heard her, the explosion overpowered her voice.

"That was messed up." Hurley said afterwards.

"Yeah." Kate agreed.

"He just…exploded in front of us. He was just trying to help. This is because I came." Hurley explained.

"What?" Kate asked.

"I'm kind of…bad luck." Hurley told her.

Madi wondered how long Kate would hold on to her picture for.

* * *

Kaylah joined the rest of them at the dock.

She's always thought that Tom looked silly with his fake beard on.

Stupid...

"Why are they leaving?" she whispered to Richard.

"The plane people- they built a raft. And we can't let them leave." he explained.

"Why can't they?" she asked then.

"Jacob said so." Richard said simply.

She looked back to Tom and the others. If Jacob said do, then she didn't care.


	14. Girl Of Freedom, Girl Of Adventure

Story 3 of **It Always Ends The Same:**

**Girl Of Freedom, Girl Of Adventure**

* * *

"Hey it's okay. You have to calm down!" Kaylah yelled to the boy.

They were both sitting in Room 23, on Hydra Island.

But the boy refused; he kept kicking on the door. "Let us out!" he pleaded.

Kaylah frowned. Tom and the others brought him in last night. He was on the raft that the plane people made. She'd been asked to pretend she was one of the people from the tail section of the plane, where Zach and Emma were.

"Did they take you too?" he asked then.

She nodded. "I was sleeping…and they just grabbed me." she lied.

He finally gave up, and sat down across from her. "I'm Walt." he introduced.

She smiled, "Makaylah."

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

A lot of time passed, some days. Soon everyone found out that Walt was _special_, like Kaylah.

He had 'psychic' powers of some sort, which scared almost everyone, even Ben.

But Makaylah wasn't scared, she thought it was cool. When the others weren't doing tests on him, she would walk around the Decoy Village with him all the time.

Kaylah would have been tested too, for her hearing abilities.

But Richard wouldn't have any of that. Not at all.

Which made everyone wonder why...

She was sad by the fact that Walt wouldn't talk so much. He was really scared of Ben, and Miss Klugh. Kaylah didn't really like her either, but she never said anything.

But when Walt _DID_ talk, he would tell Kaylah a _lot_ of things. About his mom, who died. His step-dad Brian, his dad, his dog Vincent, etc.

During some days, they would just sit next to each other on the beach, saying nothing for hours, just staring out.

These days were limited though, now Walt was _always_ taken to Room 23 all the time; she was told that he 'misbehaves'.

Makaylah wanted to help him back to his people, but now she knew better than that.

* * *

When the hatch blew open, Madi fled.

She'd had _enough_ of dynamite.

She realized that she did NOT like it. It was loud and scary.

Sitting in her camp, she recollected her thoughts.

She thought about Kate, and how she found the picture. Madi couldn't even remember when she had that picture, more specifically- how did she get it in the Black Rock?

Her head started to hurt.

Too tired to think, Madi settled herself in her boar skin bed, and passed out.

When the sun rose, so did her eyes. "Morning." _his_ voice was calm and soothing.

"Morning." she said back, getting up and yawning. She reached for her water bottle, and gulped a nice long drink.

Seeing that he had caught no boar, she went over to her bag of fruits. She took some pears out and devoured them, which shocked her; her appetite was usually small in the mornings.

After going to her private area by the stream to wash and clean up, she settled herself on the large log that viewed a large portion of the island. She could see dark clouds over the horizon. "A storm's coming." she realized.

"A big one." he added, standing behind her. She glanced at him, then looked back. "Your hair is getting long." he said then. She blinked, then ran her fingers through her shadow black hair. It was well past her shoulders, almost all the way down her back.

"Oh, yeah." she said.

"If you can find something to cut it with, I'll be glad to do it." he explained.

She looked off in the distance._ What did you cut hair with…what did you cut almost anything with_?

Her brain hurt, trying to remember.

_"Scissors!"_ she exclaimed. "You use scissors. I'll go get some." she plodded off the large log. Then she dashed into the jungle.

She knew where the other entrance into the hatch was, she would sneak in and find some.

But, what if it wasn't safe?

Hmm...

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

About an hour later, she pushed away the vines, and used all her strength to open the door. She was amazed as she walked down the long, dark hallway of the hatch.

When she saw light, she leaned far against the wall, and stared into what looked like a kitchen.

She then saw John Locke, inspecting the drawers under the sink.

So, it was safe then?

_"John?"_ she whispered.

He looked up quickly. She hid again, thinking of the worst. "Who is it? Jack?" he asked.

"…it's Madi." she announced. She revealed her hand out and did a side-ways wave.

Locke smiled, "You can come out." he said calmly. Slowly, she etched out in the open. "How did you get here?" he asked.

"I came through the door." she explained.

"Oh." he said. He stared hard at her. "Where have you been? A lot of people asked about you; now most of them think you're an Other." he said.

She shook her head. "Those people are bad. I don't live with them." she explained. She looked down. "Do you have…scissors?" she asked then.

He cocked his head. "Scissors?"

Madi nodded. "So…I can get my hair cut." she explained.

He smiled. "Sure thing." he opened a drawer and handed her a pair of large silver scissors.

"Thank you." she said.

"I have something for you." John said. He walked over to a large door, opened it, and went inside. Madi followed in to see a large pantry full of food.

"Whoa…" she gushed. John handed her a candy bar. It was blue, with gold lettering. She took it, "What's it say?" she asked.

John stopped. "You…you can't read that?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"It says 'Apollo'." he told her.

"Is it chocolate?" she asked then.

"Yeah." John told her.

"Uhm…can you give me another one? Just one?" she pleaded then.

With no hesitation, he pulled out another and gave it to her. "Anything else?" he asked.

"No…" she started to back away. "Thank you." she said sincerely.

"You're welcome. Are you going back to where you live?" he guessed.

She nodded. "In the-"

_"John?"_

Madi froze. John's face fell.

It was Jack, and he'd freak if he saw Madi.

John motioned for Madi to come back in. She did, and hid herself on the floor. "Stay here." he whispered. He turned the light off and shut the door. And Madi remained still in the darkness.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

A long time passed. Madi was really uncomfortable.

She jumped as she heard a sudden _beeping_ from outside.

What was that? Did Jack find out Madi was hiding in the food room?

Almost a minute later, the beeping stopped. She heard some flipping noises, then it was silent.

Then the door opened. She covered her eyes from the bright light. "It's okay now." John assured.

Quickly, she got up and went out in the open. "Do you have a bathroom?" she asked.

"Yep, right over there." he pointed her over.

"Thank you." she walked over.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

Closing the door, she placed her candy and scissors down.

She gasped; there was a _toilet_! And a _sink_! And a _shower_! She could hardly believe her eyes.

When she was done, she went over to the sink and looked in the mirror.

And she couldn't believe what she saw.

"That's me…?" she gushed, touching her face.

Her cheeks and her forehead were visibly dirty. She saw that she had a few freckles around her nose, close to her light copper eyes. She could see a couple slight brown streaks in her thick black hair.

She turned the sink on, and washed her face. She saw a bar of white soap, and grabbed it. Using it, she scrubbed her hands, arms, her face, even her legs. She went over to the shower, and she grabbed a red-pink rag she saw. She placed the soap in it, and wrapped the rag around.

She didn't think John would care if she stole a rag and a thing of soap, maybe that food pantry had bunches more. She picked up her scissors and candy, and left the bathroom.

"You should stay here for a little bit." John suggested.

"I can't, I-" Madi argued.

"It's storming. You should wait until it passes. Don't worry, no one will be here for a few hours." he explained.

"Oh." she sighed. She placed her stuff on the sink counter. Then she gazed around. She saw the door which led to the food, then saw another door. "What's in there?" she asked.

"Guns." John answered.

She blinked. "What's that?" she asked.

His smile faded. "I'll show you." he went over, turned the combination lock, and opened the door. Madi followed him in to see all different dark objects.

"Oh!" she recognized them now. "Cops have these, right?" she remembered.

"That's right." John said.

Madi stared over and saw a small cot in the corner. "Is…is that a bed?" she guessed.

"You could say that." he told her.

Lust filled her eyes. "Can I sleep in it?" she asked then.

John blinked, "Go right ahead." he assured.

Madi smiled big. "Thank you." she ran out, grabbed her stuff, ran back in, placed them on the floor underneath the cot.

"Can you wake me up when the storm stops?" she asked.

John nodded, then turned to leave. "A bed…" she gushed. She stared up. "I like this place." she announced out loud.

She looked over at the door, which was now closed. "Thank you." she said to empty space.

Outside John was smiling.

* * *

**N'aww love the relationship these two have(: so cute!**


	15. He Found Her

Madi's eyes flicked open as she was shook awake. "The storm's passed." John reassured with a smile.

"Oh." she mumbled. She got off the cot, and grabbed her stuff. She followed him out into the kitchen.

"Goodbye John." she started to leave.

"Goodbye Madison. Can I ask you a question before you go?" he said.

She stopped. "Yeah?" she looked at him.

"Me and some of the others, found a picture. And in it, was a girl who looked just like you. Was it you?" he asked.

Madi nodded. "Lightning broke my boat. And I fell off. I woke up in the jungle." she explained.

He got wide-eyed with curiosity. "What about the adults- your parents? And your...sister?" he guessed.

She looked at the ground. "My mom and dad drowned." she looked back up. "And the devil took my sister." she finished.

She then turned around, and walked out of the hatch.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

Arriving back at her camp, she hid her candy and rag-soap near her bag of fruits. She couldn't wait to give him one of the Apollo chocolate bars.

But he was nowhere to be seen.

Dumbfounded, Madi sat on the large log, holding the scissors, and waited. Bored, she relaxed herself, and let her ears go to work.

She could hear Jack and Kate playing golf. Kate made her ball close to the hole, while Jack shot his in the trees. She then heard them make their way towards the trees; to retrieve the ball.

Madi's ears twitched as she heard Kate step back suddenly; as if scared.

_"What?"_ Jack asked.

He turned around, and he jumped back too, raising his golf club.

_"Where is the doctor?"_ a deep voice asked.

Madi then recognized him; it was the man named Eko.

He was one of the people from the tail section of the plane. She had only watched those people a few times, but she knew everyone: Eko, Ana Lucia, Bernard, Cindy, and Libby. The only survivors left.

"Are you alright?"

She flinched when she opened her eyes to see _him_. "I'm okay." she said. She handed him the scissors. "Here you go." she blinked a few more times. He slowly took the object, then inspected it.

Soon after, he figured out how to work it. Madi seated herself in front of him, and very carefully and slowly, he trimmed off all her hair until it stopped at her shoulders. "There." he said, placing the scissors down.

Madi flipped her hair. "Ohh. I feel much cooler, thank you." she said happily. She then got up, and grabbed the Apollo bars. "Here you go." she handed him one.

"What is this?" he asked, staring at the candy bar.

"It's a chocolate bar." she told him, opening hers. Watching her do it, he began to tear his open as well.

And it was the best thing they'd ever eaten.

* * *

"We're done?"

Kaylah couldn't believe it. After many months of work, her blanket tapestry was fully made. "Yes. Do you like it?" Jacob asked, sitting proudly in his chair.

She held the blanket out. It was a pure brown-tan color, colored with several black figures, from Roman times.

"Yeah! Thank you!" she gushed, folding the blanket up.

"You're very welcome." he said sweetly.

She placed the blanket down next to her stuff, then plopped down. "Jacob?" she said then.

"Yes?" he said back.

"Are…are you the protector of the island?" she asked.

Jacob raised his head. "I am." he said.

She blinked. "What do you protect?" she asked then.

She looked over and both their blue eyes locked. They held each other's gaze for a few moments.

"Would you like to see?" he asked then.

She nodded. Looking down for a brief moment, he then got up. "Come on." he walked over towards the exit. He pulled on what looked like some seriously weary sandals. Kaylah got up and followed.

_*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*IAETS*_

Outside, Kaylah was amazed at how it was close to dark.

_Time flies when you're having fun _she realized. Jacob paced his way into the jungle; Kaylah right on his tail. She was glad she didn't have her hair up, there was a cool breeze going aby. She flipped back her brown-blond hair and kept up.

She was curious now; what in the world did he have to protect?

And why?

She didn't realize it, but Jacob brought a torch. He lit it up, then held it up and height's width. When it was pitch black in the jungle, Kaylah walked really close to him, she almost bumped into him a few times.

She decided to use the darkness as an advantage. She grabbed his hand, and gave a little squeeze. She felt a sigh of relief when he squeezed back, giving her a sense of safety. And together they continued their long walk.

After what seemed like forever, Kaylah could feel her feet thud against stone. She glanced around to see that they were proceeding down a path, surrounded by tall bamboo.

Her ears twitched, she could hear water flowing close by. All of a sudden her shoes slipped on the stone and she fell down.

"Ow." she moaned, pulling herself up.

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah." she said, brushing off her pants.

She looked back up to see that he patiently held out his hand. She blinked, then placed hers in his.

Minutes later, she could hear the water flow much stronger. She could see a glimpse of a light, not belonging to the torch. When she stepped in water she almost jumped.

"We're here." he announced, releasing her hand.

She followed him a little ways, then stopped. She gasped slowly at what she saw.

The stream led to a waterfall, which was brightened by a beautiful light.

Jacob seated himself on a fallen log. Ignoring him, Kaylah walked past him, closer to the light.

"Makaylah!" she heard him say.

She stopped. "What?" she looked back at him.

"Don't go down there." he warned.

"Why?" she asked.

The look he gave her, convinced her. She looked back at the light. "So you protect the light?" she guessed.

"Yes." he said.

"Why? From who?" she asked.

"Come over here, and I'll tell you." he started.

Hesitant, she backed away, and joined him on the log.

"There's someone on the island. Someone bad. He wants to use the light to leave the island." he continued.

"So what? Just let him leave." she argued.

He smiled. "If he leaves, then everyone you care about will die." he explained.

She gasped. "Everyone?" she repeated.

He nodded. She looked back at the light. _Everyone…_ she thought. Alex…Karl…Ben…Tom…Juliet…_Richard_.

She gulped, she couldn't even think of what happened if something ever... especially Richard.

"Even me and you?" she asked softly.

"Yes." he said, in the same tone. She raised her lip, not wanting to cry.

"Who is he? The bad man." she asked.

"He is my brother." Jacob told her.

Wide-eyed, she looked up at him. "I'm scared." she moaned.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about. You are safe from him, always." he assured her.

"Always?" she repeated in a belief-tone.

He nodded. "Always."

She gazed back at the light.

"Okay."


	16. The 23rd Psalm

Makaylah thought she was dreaming.

Returning home the next morning from last night's adventure to the light, she stopped when she saw the black horse.

It raised it's head up to stare at her. "Whoa…" the only horse she'd seen was the one Miss Klugh had.

Where in the world did it come from?

The horse lowered, so she could pet him.

As she gently stroked it's face, she heard a voice from afar.

_"Maybe you ought to' take me back inside."_

She froze. She and the horse looked over to see a man, she recognized his voice.

_Sawyer_.

Immediately, Kaylah ducked down, and crawled away, hoping he didn't see her.

"You see that?" she heard Kate ask.

"If you mean the big ass horse standing in the middle of the jungle, then yeah." Sawyer said.

_Phew_, he didn't see her.

She was safe, for now.

* * *

When she slipped through the back door of her house, she plopped on the couch, seeing that Richard was not in…or maybe he was still sleeping.

She checked the clock. _10:32 am_. He was usually up by now...

Curious, she went over to his door and gently creaked it open.

She gave a smile when she saw Richard sleeping contently.

To her, he kinda looked like a little boy having a good dream, the way his eyes were closed, and the way he was slowly breathing.

Then she noticed that his shoes were still on, she giggled. He must have been too tired and forgot to take them off.

Quietly, she lightly, on her tippy-toes, walked over to the end of the bed. Then very gently she slipped off his shoes, placing them on the floor by the bed.

Then she draped his dark brown blanket over him, covering him up to his neck. She glanced around the room, realizing how cold it was.

She'd have to turn down the A.C. a couple notches.

She stared back down at the sleeping figure.

Without realizing it herself, she said, "Don't let the bed bugs bite, dad." She was a little shocked.

That was the first time she'd call him that.

She only hoped he didn't hear that.

Little to her knowing, he did.

His eyes opened a little as she slowly shut his door when she left.

He raised his head a little, then turned over to lay on his back; he stared at the ceiling.

And Richard Alpert _smiled_.

* * *

Madison followed them for the longest time. She heard how angry Mr. Eko was when he found out that Charlie had a 'Virgin Mary Statue' whatever that was.

After many words, Charlie and him went off into the jungle, where Madi knew was towards the airplane that Boone died in.

Speaking of, Madi was feeling sad. Shannon was gone, accidentally killed by Ana Lucia, mistaking her for an Other.

Madi felt really bad for Sayid; he loved her.

Madi attended the funeral, but watched from afar, where no one could see her.

When they stopped to take a rest, Charlie sat down and lugged out his water.

It was then Mr. Eko turned his head to the side, not seeing Charlie give a confused look. "You can come out now." he said.

Madi froze. He knew she was there?

Her light copper eyes widened when he turned all the way around.

"I know you are there. Come out." he warned.

Madi popped her head out in the open.

_"Whoa."_ Charlie gaped.

"Hello there." Eko greeted.

"Hi…" Madi said back.

"Madi?" Charlie realized.

"Do you know this girl?" Eko asked.

"Yeah she- uh…well…where have you _been_?" Charlie stared.

Madi looked away.

"Wait. You're one of _them_, aren't you?" Charlie guessed.

She flinched. "No, I'm supposed to stay away from those bad people." she explained.

Eko's face fell in confusion.

"So you've been following us this whole time?" Charlie guessed.

Madi nodded. "Can I go with you? _Please_?" she begged with pleading eyes.

"Sure…I guess." Charlie said, getting back up.

* * *

Continuing on, Charlie asked where she lived. "High up, on a ridge…with my friend." she told him.

"And you're NOT an Other?" he asked. Madi shook her head.

"Weird…" he mumbled.

Soon after, they stopped. Charlie said he couldn't remember exactly where the plane was.

Madi did, but she chose not to tell.

"Climb that tree." Eko ordered.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Climb that tree, and perhaps you will be able to spot the plane." he explained.

"You climb it!" Charlie argued. "What if I don't? You gunna beat me with your Jesus stick?" he asked.

Madi glanced down, just noticing it.

"You know I find it a little odd that your scripture has _dried blood_ on it." Charlie said.

Madi blinked- he was right. Mr. Eko did something bad?

She shook the thought.

He looked angry. "Are you going to climb the tree. Or not?" he asked.

"I'll race you…I can climb trees good." Madi chimed in.

"Yeah…yeah okay. I figured. You climbed up that mountain easily- of _course_ you can climb trees. Sawyer was right, you _are_ a monkey." Charlie said sarcastically, hoisting himself up on a branch, Madi close behind.

She climbed up in ten seconds, no problems.

They all stopped when they heard the noises.

Madi blinked, _why_?

She was _mad_, why did he _always_ come to ruin her fun?

She didn't want Charlie and Eko to get hurt, she would protect them with all her might.

"Run! Eko, run!" Charlie yelled.

But Eko remained still. The black smoke swiveled right up to him, flashes of lightning revealed.

Madi squinted her eyes when she thought she saw images in the smoke.

Was he showing Mr. Eko something?

After a few hard moments, the smoke faded and left.

Both Charlie and Madi jumped down. "Did you see it?" Eko asked.

"Yeah I saw it! What the bloody hell did you do?" he demanded.

"I did nothing." Eko told him.

"Most people, when they see a creature made of swirling black smoke- they run." Charlie explained.

Madi glared secretly.

He wasn't a _creature_- he was a _person_, just like them!

"I was not afraid of it." Eko said simply.

"I can see that. That thing _kills_ people!" Charlie exclaimed.

Madi slightly looked away.

"Did you see the plane?" Eko asked.

"Yeah I saw I your plane. It's about a kilometer that way." Charlie pointed.

Madi nodded in agreement. "Thank you." Eko said, walking off.

* * *

It was revealed that Eko's brother was on that plane- his name was Yemi.

After leaving the plane, Charlie and Eko burned it.

Madi stared hard at the flames, as Eko put the necklace he took from his brother's body on.

And then Madi remembered when that plane crashed.

* * *

_April, 2001_

_Eight year old Madi was indolently sitting out in the open field, gazing around. _

He _said that he would return soon, and she was to stay in that field, waiting for his return. _

_In her peaceful content of gazing, she suddenly saw a figure up a ways._

_She blinked, was she seeing things? _

_Afraid to get up- she stood on her knees and squinted her eyes. _

_It was a bald man, wearing brown pants and a forest green shirt. _

_He looked around, like he was lost. _

_She almost called out to him, but stopped when she heard it._

_The rumbling noise. _

_Both she and the bald man looked up to the left in the sky to see a orange-yellow plane flying down towards them. _

_She gasped, whoa! _

_She held her arm over her face as the plane flew right over the bald man, he ducked down so he wouldn't get hit._

_Little to her knowing, this man was John Locke; who was traveling through time, witnessing the crash of the Beechcraft plane. _

_Like instinct, he ran in the direction of the plane._

_But Madi stayed, she sat back down. _

_She was told to wait there; and she was obeying.

* * *

_

She flinched when the memory ended.

She heard both Eko and Charlie saying something together in unison.

Should she tell Eko that she saw the plane crash?

She gazed over to them, and decided not to.

She remembered a saying her father; Joe, used to say during the old days when she could only _barely_ remember him:

_"__What they don't know won't hurt them."_


	17. Fire & Water

After much persuasion, Madi made Charlie and Eko promise not to tell the others about her; they would freak.

Upon returning to her camp, she glared when she saw _him_ standing in front of the log, staring out at the horizon.

And he was playing with something in his hands.

It was a white rock.

Then she yelled at him, demanding to know why he always tried to hurt the plane people, when she was around them.

In only resulted in Madi getting a punishment: no '_interactions_' for some days.

"Ugh!" she groaned, seating herself in her boarskin bed.

He only smirked.

* * *

"Is she someone from the plane?" Kaylah asked in a whisper.

Alex nodded. "Her name is Kate." Tom explained, taking the sack-bag off her head.

Kaylah saw messy dark curlyish hair, and fearful green-brown eyes.

Kate blinked, while muffling. Alex turned to leave. "Come on." she ushered.

Kate's eyes went even wider when she saw Kaylah. She then tried to say something, but was gagged. Kaylah stumbled back, shock at her actions. Tom ripped the rag from her mouth.

"You got something you wanna say?" he asked.

"Yo- ar- …" she coughed.

"What?" Tom said.

"Is your name Makaylah?" Kate asked.

Kaylah went wide-eyed.

"Get out of here." Tom ordered her.

Kaylah nodded, then turned to follow Alex.

"Wait-" Kate started. Kaylah kept her eyes forward, catching up to Alex.

Her ears twitched when she THOUGHT she heard Kate:

_"__Do you have a sister?"_

There was no way she could of asked that; Kaylah was just hearing things.

Her sister was dead, for six years now.

Madi was gone.

Forever.

* * *

An hour later, she followed a group of others out further into the jungle.

She was instructed to light up a torch when Tom gave the word.

She wondered what was going on?

Standing calmly with Alex, next to a torch, they waited.

There was another man there too, gagged. Kaylah realied that this man was Michael; Walt's dad.

Then she heard them.

_"I think we better head back."_ she heard John Locke.

_"What?"_ that was Sawyer.

Did they come to get Kate and Michael?

_"Just find the trail John."_ Dr. Shephard! She was glad to hear of him again.

_"I've lost the trail."_ John said then.

_"You didn't lose it! You just don't wanna find him."_ Dr. Shephard sounded angry.

_"Yeah that's right Jack. I've been running in the jungle towards the sound of gunfire because I don't care about Michael!"_ John argued.

Kaylah could barely see them, their torches were small.

John turned to leave.

_"Don't turn around on me John."_ Jack warned.

_"You're not gonna get him to come back, and you know it."_ John explained.

_"You know what happens if we just turned around and left? We're never seeing him again. And that'll be on me. And you- us."_ Jack argued.

"You're exactly right Jack!" Tom's voice boomed from afar.

Jack, John and Sawyer pulled up their guns.

"But if I were you, I'd listen to Mr. Locke." Tom added.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"He's the son of a bitch who shot me on the raft." Sawyer explained, moving forward to shoot.

"Why don't you just put the gun down?" Tom suggested.

Someone close to Kaylah shot at them, grazing Sawyer on his ear.

"It'd probably be best if we just keep the guns at our sides, gentlemen." Tom said then.

"Where's Michael?" Jack asked.

"Don't worry about Michael. He's not gunna find us." Tom assured.

"Now, why don't you build us a fire John? I think it's time we all had a talk."

* * *

John did. Kaylah snuck looks at Alex, who has holding up Kate; who was strangely being quiet.

She didn't like this at all.

"This is not your island. This is _our_ island." Tom said then.

Kaylah almost snorted.

This wasn't their island- it was _Jacob's_.

"Light 'em uuuup!"

Immediately Kaylah made her torch flame up to life, then stared back at the others.

After some more arguing, Tom yelled for Alex and Kaylah to bring 'her out'.

Alex didn't want too, so she made Pryce do it. Kaylah latched onto Kate's left arm, and helped Ryan out into the open.

She snuck a look across at the guys.

Sawyer narrowed his eyes, he remembered her from the horse. But he didn't say anything.

Seeing him stare, Kaylah glanced over at Jack, then turned and left.

Alex had to stay, to help bring Michael back.

Kaylah went straight back to the barracks, she didn't wanna watch that anymore.

She walked into her house to see Richard working on his ship in a bottle thingy, she always wondered how he fit it in there.

Feeling rather bored, she turned back to leave.

"Can I go to Juliet's?" she asked.

"Alright, don't stay out too late, it's already dark." he said.

"Kay!" she opened the door and sprinted towards Juliet's house.

She waited patiently after she knocked on the door.

"Makaylah?" Juliet sounded a little shocked when she opened it.

She smiled, "Hi." she greeted.

"You wanna come in?" Juliet moved over as Kaylah plodded inside.

"Everything okay?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, I was just bored…nothing to do." she said.

"Is Richard out?" Juliet guessed.

"No, he's playing with his bottle with the ship in it, and I think that looks boring." Kaylah explained.

Juliet gestured for her to sit next to her. "And I wanted to say sorry." Kaylah added.

"For what?" Juliet asked.

"About Goodwin." Kaylah said sincerely. Juliet smiled, then looked down.

"Thank you." she whispered.

Like instinct, Kaylah embraced her in a tight hug.

"Wanna talk about…stuff?" Kaylah asked.

She felt Juliet nod. "I would love too."

Kaylah explained how she came to the island.

"You really crashed here by boat?" Juliet was shocked.

Kaylah nodded.

"Who found you? Richard? Ben?" Juliet guessed. Kaylah shook her head.

"I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone else okay?" she explained in a low voice.

"Okay?"

"Jacob found me."

"…oh."

* * *

Later on, Richard came over to see Kaylah fast asleep on the couch.

Juliet said it was no problem if she slept over, she liked the company.

But Richard declined- saying he would take her back.

Gently, he picked her up and held her bridal-style, walking back to their house.

He opened the door to her bedroom and placed her on her bed, taking her shoes off and covered her up.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." he whispered to her with a grin.

He turned off her light and closed her door.

* * *

Madi hated punishment.

Sure- she could just relax herself and she could hear everything.

But seeing it with her own eyes was much more fun.

A lot of things happened since she'd been away; Charlie and Claire weren't 'together' anymore.

Charlie kidnapped Aaron! Claiming that Aaron needed to be 'baptized' whatever that was.

All the plane people were mad at him for taking the baby.

But soon, Eko 'baptized' Claire and Aaron.

Highly curious- she asked _Him_ what it meant.

Madi was doubtful when he said he did not know.

That night, as she was laying down, waiting for sleep to drown her, she opened up her golden heart locket.

She had to look at the pictures a lot, to remember what her family had looked like.

When she finally welcomed the darkness of the night, she closed the locket, placed it down next to her, and she soon fell asleep, thinking about Kaylah.

Would she ever see her again?

Was she even alive?


	18. One Of Them

**Someone tell me this…how did the Man in Black get the nickname Esau? I mean I love it and all, but where in the world did it come from? x_x

* * *

**

"Dude. She's one of them. She wasn't on the manifest." Hurley started.

"But she said that she wasn't! Said she lives up on some ridge with a friend or something." Charlie argued.

"Kate, that picture you found." Jack reminded.

Kate pulled out the photo of five year olds Madi and Kaylah- with their parents.

"On the back it says: 'Lily and Joe; and daughters, Madison and Makaylah." she explained.

"What?" Charlie took it and examined it.

"So if that's Madi, then the other girl- Makaylah? She was there, at the torches." Jack explained.

"So they're _BOTH_ Others?" Hurley guessed.

"When she came in the hatch-" John started.

_"You let her in the hatch?"_ Jack sounded pissed.

John ignored him. "She came RIGHT up to me. Asked for a pair of scissors." he continued.

"And you GAVE them to her?" Jack asked.

"I also gave her two of those Apollo bars. And when I handed them to her, she asked me what the letters said." he said.

"Meaning?" Charlie asked.

"It means that she can't _read_. Now, if she was an Other, why wouldn't they show her how to read?" John explained.

"Say they DID crash here." Sayid said suddenly.

"What if the two girls, what if they got separated? I can guess that the Others found the other girl, and perhaps Madison was stuck alone. And this 'friend' she lives with, maybe it's one of her parents." he explained.

Everyone was gathered close while he said that.

"She's just a little girl Jack. Probably Walt's age." Kate argued.

Jack shook his head. "No. Not until I know for sure." he decided.

"If we see her again, we'll question her. How 'bout that?" Charlie suggested.

"Yeah Charlie, _how are we gunna do that_?" Jack asked.

"Well…when me and Eko…went out in the jungle, she was following us." he explained. "If some of us go out there, we'll probably find her?" he suggested.

Jack looked away. "Not now."

* * *

Later on, Sayid was washing up when Ana Lucia went up to him.

"Where's Jack?" she asked.

"Why?" Sayid stared. She led him out into the jungle; where she pointed over to where Danielle was walking.

"There. See?" Ana Lucia whispered.

"Go back. I'll deal with this." Sayid whispered.

"What?" Ana Lucia asked.

"Go back, Ana Lucia. Don't tell anyone what you saw."

* * *

Danielle led Sayid further into the jungle; where he saw a man in an orange outfit, trapped in a net high up.

And there was an unconscious young girl lying on the ground near the net.

The girl was Madi.

* * *

**Yesterday.**

"You're gunna do what?" Kaylah asked him, handing him his shoes.

"I'm going to infiltrate the plane survivors." Ben explained.

"Why?" Kaylah asked then.

"Because you've decided not to tell us anything that you hear." he said sternly.

Makaylah went silent.

"Be careful." she said afterwards.

He gave a slight smile, "Thank you." he said. "You and Richard are in charge until I'm back, is that alright?" he said then.

She gasped. "Really?" she gaped.

"Yes." Ben assured.

"Cool!" she exclaimed.

She ran up and hugged him. "Thanks Ben!" she said excitedly.

He hugged back, "You're welcome." he gave a slight frown.

Why couldn't Alex be this good with him anymore?

All because of that _damn_ Karl…

* * *

Kaylah watched as he left the Barracks.

"Richard?" she said to him, standing next to her.

"Yes?" he said back.

"Can we go to the Temple?" she asked.

"Sure." he agreed.

Waiting until Ben was out of sight, she then ran back to her house to get ready.

Today, she decided. Much to Dogen's soon future horror, she would show Emma and Zach the secret places of the Temple, and then maybe, she'd go pay Walt a visit.

* * *

"Help me!" the man shouted.

"Don't believe a word he says." Danielle warned.

"Hey!" he cried.

"How long has he been up there?" Sayid asked.

"Since last night." she explained. Sayid looked at Madi.

"And what happened to her?" he asked.

"I don't know. She was already laying there when I came. I checked her pulse; she is alive." she explained then.

She looked up at the man. "He's one of them." she said.

"I have no idea what she's talking about! She's crazy!" he exclaimed. "Please- just cut me down. My name is Henry Gale, I'm from _Minnesota_!" he introduced frantically.

Sayid pulled out a knife. "I'm going to cut him down." he announced.

"Don't." Danielle said.

"Thank you." Henry said.

"You're making a mistake." Danielle assured.

Sayid went down to Madi, and gently shook her. "Wake up." he said. He looked up at Henry.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"I-I-I- I hit her with a rock. She came at me f-from outta NOWHERE and I panicked." he explained.

Madi began to stir.

Sayid then cut Henry down. "It's okay. You're alright, take it easy." Sayid said.

Danielle then prepared the bow she had.

"No." Henry said, turning to run, which only resulted in her shooting an arrow straight through his shoulder.

Madi opened her eyes, and heard a lot of strong voices.

"He will lie. For a long time…he will lie." it was Danielle- the French woman.

She groaned and sat up. Too fast- she grabbed her throbbing head.

"Madison?" she looked over at Sayid.

"Ye…" she moaned.

She stood up, but only to fall down again, blacking out once more.

* * *

When she awoke, she blinked, then turned her head to the right.

She was laying in the bottom bunk of a bunk bed.

She suddenly flinched upwards; her stomach twisted.

She realized that she had to throw up.

She got up, seeing she was in the hatch, and ran towards the bathroom.

When arriving, she emptied her stomach. She almost started to cry, her stomach hurt and her head was pounding, mostly on the side where she was hit by that man.

In total, she felt like utter crap.

Walking back out, she saw Sayid and John over by the sink, while Jack was taking out an arrow that was stuck in the mans arm.

She blinked, and held her head again.

Without choice her body forced itself to sit down on the floor.

Then she erupted into a fit of coughs. John and Sayid went down to her.

"Are you okay?" John asked, putting a hand on her shoulders. When she finally stopped, she looked up at his concerned eyes.

"I don't feel good." she said in a hoarse voice.

And with that, for a third time, she fainted once again.

* * *

Waking up again, she felt a cold washrag on her forehead.

Swallowing whatever amount of saliva was in her mouth, she called out John's name.

But it failed when she heard screaming.

_"You would remember! If it were true!"_ Sayid sounded angry.

Madi realized that he was in the room with all the guns.

She gasped out loud as she heard him start to punch someone; most likely the man with the orange clothing.

"Sayid! Sayid!" Jack pounded on the door.

"Jack." John said calmly.

"Open the door!" Jack said to him.

"This has to happen, Jack." John assured.

Madi went wide-eyed as Jack slammed John against the wall.

"Open the damn door! Now!" he yelled.

"No."

Madi heard that familiar beeping sound fill the air.

"Now!" Jack said again.

Sayid continued to beat the man.

Madi was finally sitting up, back in the bottom bunk, against the far corner, huddling.

"Open it." Jack said.

"Let go of me Jack." John said.

"Or what? You wanna push the button? Open the door." Jack explained.

Suddenly the beeping noise started going faster.

"Under a minute now John." Jack announced. John looked over at Madi.

"Madison. Go over to the computer and type-" he started.

"NO!" Jack turned to her, and pointed harshly at her.

"YOU STAY RIGHT THERE." he said.

No hesitates, Madi nodded at Jack, her light copper eyes still wide with fear.

Finally, John opened the door, then ran to another room.

Some moments later, Jack came back out with Sayid, and closed the door; leaving the man inside.

Madi's ears twitched when the beeping stopped and heard the winding noise.

* * *

Afterwards, Sayid left. As did John, leaving only Jack and Madi remaining in the hatch.

"You feeling alright? I gave you some medicine while you were sleeping." Jack had some medical equipment.

She nodded, staring at him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that earlier." he apologized. "Open your eyes wide?"

As she did, he shined a small light in her eyes.

"I'm not one of the bad people. I'm supposed to stay away from them. I'm not allowed to be seen by you and the other plane people either, but…" she explained.

He blinked and looked confused. "But what?" he asked.

She looked down. "When you all came, I was happy. You people aren't really bad. I just wanted to be around all of you." she finished.

Jack nodded slightly, still confused. "How long have you been here?" he asked.

"On the island."

"I don't know…" Madi whispered.


	19. Somnia

She could never come back.

That night, when she was certain that Jack was asleep, Madi got up, and left the hatch, never to return.

She wasn't feeling so sick, and her head was only slightly hurting.

Swiftly, she ventured into the jungle upon the stillness of the night.

Using only a flashlight she stole as a guide, Madi then realized that she was lost.

Freaking out, she sprinted forward, cutting her ankles on any sharp plants that she ran past. Nothing looked familiar to her; she could barely see anything in front of her.

Non-stop for fifteen minutes, she ran as if her life depended on it.

When she finally had to stop she fell flat on her stomach; heaving in and out for air.

Her ears twitched as she could heard the ocean some ways ahead of her. Forcing herself up, she moved forwards.

Arriving on the beach, she looked around. She gasped when she saw something very tall, and dark, a ways ahead of her.

She shined her light up, seeing a tower of some sort. She then realized that it was a very large foot.

Why did it look so familiar to her?

She saw a light from the top- a fire maybe?

She stepped forward, wanting to unravel the mystery of the foot statue.

When she found the stonewall door, she tried to get it open, but failed.

She then realized that she had to _push _it to get in.

Laughing out loud a little, she pushed herself in.

She turned her flashlight off when she saw light from the end of the illuminating hall, and pulled out her knife, in case of any threats.

Placing the flashlight down by the door, she took baby steps down the hallway. She held her open hand against the cold stone wall on the right side of her.

She could hear something move- like a wheel maybe?

She held out her knife in front, ready to strike.

When she reached the end, she looked over into the next room. She saw a large fire-pit in the middle of the room.

In the far back she saw a man, who was operating a wooden wheel.

He had on dark brown pants and a light colored shirt, that looked handmade.

He suddenly stopped, which made Madi's heart freeze.

When he turned to look at her, a jolt of recognition ran through her.

It was the devil, who took her sister.

"It only ends one." Jacob said with a grin.

Just then, the hole in the top of the statue became an open downpour of pure blood.

Madi's voice was gone, as the room filled up with blood.

When she finally could, she dropped her knife and began screaming for her life.

* * *

Madi woke up screaming loudly, punching and kicking at whoever was trying to grab her.

"Hey! Hey! You're alright!" she immediately stopped when she realized it was _Him_.

Her wide eyes looked around, seeing that the morning sun was low in the sky.

She was back in her camp along the ridge.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded, the image of the massive amount of flooding blood returning to her, she curled up into a ball, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Bad dream." she told him.

Seeing how frightened she was, the Man in Black stayed with her until she forced herself to go back to sleep.

* * *

"Where am I?"

Kaylah looked around at her surroundings.

She was not in the Barracks, she was sitting on a large log, high on a ridge that over-viewed a great portion of the island.

How in the world did she get here?

She looked down at her feet and saw the strangest things.

A small white rock, and an odd looking bottle of wine.

She picked these things up.

Placing the rock down next to her, she inspected the bottle.

She moved it in a circle, making the liquid swish around.

Kaylah blinked when suddenly her body was filled with new emotions.

Feelings of betrayal, loneliness, and imprisonment.

She clutched her chest- it started to hurt.

Someone was giving her these feelings, and whoever it was- they wanted nothing more than to get away.

_From where?_ Kaylah asked herself.

She waited for an answer, but received nothing.

Now, like instinct, she flipped the bottle upside down, and she raised it in the air.

And she threw it to the ground, creating a small explosion of flying glass and liquid.

Then she got up, grabbing the white rock, and threw it off the edge, watching it fall down into the island.

Whoever was trying to tell her something, they _really _wanted her to get the message.

And she got it.

* * *

Kaylah opened her ocean eyes wide, seeing that she was back in her room.

"What kinda dream was that?" she asked aloud, sitting up.

She rubbed her tired eyes, grasping what had happened.

She got off her bed and left her room, off to find some breakfast.

It had been two days since Ben was gone, and Richard was incredibly busy, as per usual.

Her ears twitched a little when she heard the sounds of ticking and chains from far out in the jungle.


	20. Live Together, Die Alone

"I don't think so. She could be one of them, and she'll just lead us right to them." Sayid disagreed.

"Isn't that what we want?" Jack asked.

"Kids' got skills." Sawyer added. "Running, climbing, hunting. She can take care of herself." he explained.

"And you wanna trust a kid with a gun?" Jack asked him.

"Oh I think she can track…or follow…whatever." Charlie said walking up.

"Ain't gotta give her a gun Doc. All she's gotta do is follow us from behind, like a rent-a-cop." Sawyer explained.

"Do we even know where to find her?" Jack asked then.

"Me and Hurley'll go look!" Charlie offered.

Jack paused. "Alright." he agreed.

* * *

Madi was hanging around at the caves, bored.

When all of a sudden she heard someone yell her name.

_"Madiiii?"_ she flinched upwards.

"It's us! Charlie and Hurley! Remember?" she heard.

Then they appeared in her view.

"Dude." Hurley said in shock.

"Well, good thing we checked here first eh?" Charlie said.

Madi blinked, light copper eyes wide. "What do you want?" she asked them, hiding the fact that she was happier than ever to see them.

"Jack needs your help." Charlie stated.

"With what?" she stepped down to them.

"To get Walt back. Suppose you already knew about that?" he explained.

"What…what can I do? I'm...I'm little." she told him.

Hurley laughed.

"I've seen what you can do Madi. Climb trees, mountains, track people…we all need someone like you." Charlie explained.

Her ears twitched a little, then she smiled. "Okay."

* * *

Jack explained to everyone on the beach about Madi; and was surprised that no one seemed afraid of her.

Claire offered that Madi could leave her things at her and Aaron's tent.

So, as Madi was walking over to their tent- she didn't notice that her golden-heart locket had fallen out of her pack.

Which led to Sawyer picking it up, "You dropped th-!" he started, but stopped.

Slowly, he opened it. "What the-?" he said when he saw the picture of her parents.

Madi came back. "What…?" she asked, eying his every movement.

"Is this your family?" he asked, holding out the locket.

"It was. They died…when we crashed here." she explained.

Sawyer blinked, then pointed at her father; Joe. "This your dad?" he had to be sure.

She nodded. "His name Joe?" he asked, tilting his head.

She nodded again.

"…son of a _bitch!_" he said angrily, holding the locket in a locked fist and walked over to Jack.

Madi blinked. Sawyer knew her dad?

After a few moments, she followed him.

Sawyer went up to Jack and Sayid. "She ain't one of them." he said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"The kid- Madi." Sawyer said.

"How do you know?" Sayid asked.

Sawyer held out the open locket. "This is hers. See him?" he pointed at Joe.

"Yeah?" Jack waited for an explanation.

"He's my _uncle_." Sawyer explained.

"And what are you trying to say?" Sayid asked.

Sawyer glared. "I'm tryna' say that Madi's my damn _cousin_!"

* * *

"Makaylah! Get up!" Alex shook her awake.

"Huh?" she whined.

"Ben's back." she explained.

"Ben? Your dad?" Kaylah repeated.

"Yeah- come on, I gotta dirty you up." Alex helped her off the bed.

"Dirty what?" Kaylah asked.

Alex pulled some clothing out of a pack she had.

"Put these on, and don't brush your hair, don't wear shoes either." she instructed.

"Why?" Kaylah asked.

"Tell you later, hurry!" Alex said, leaving the room.

Kaylah just stood there, speechless.

She inspected the clothes: dark, filthy and torn. "Eww…" she mumbled. She left her room to go put them on.

* * *

Outside, barefoot, horrible clothes, un-cared for brown-blond hair, she saw Alex come up to her.

"Good- come on, we gotta get to the Decoy Village." she announced.

"Why what's going on?" she asked, as they quickly moved.

"Michael's supposed to bring some of the plane survivors to us." she started.

"For what?" Kaylah asked, struggling to keep up.

"Ben's sick. A tumor or something. One of the people Michael's bringing is a doctor-" she said.

"Dr. Shephard." Kaylah guessed.

"Yeah, and he's the only one who can help Ben." Alex explained.

"What if he doesn't want too?" Kaylah noted.

"The other people- Kate, and James. Tom says they'll be used as bait to get the doctor to help." she finished.

Kaylah winced.

James? Wasn't that Sawyer?

* * *

Time later, they arrived at the Decoy Village.

"You hungry? We have a few minutes." Alex sat down in front of a fire with some just cooked fish.

"Yeah." Kaylah joined her and quickly ate their Brunch.

"How did Ben get sick?" Kaylah asked, mouth full.

Alex shrugged.

"…why'd you stop calling him your dad?" she asked then.

"Cuz. He's an asshole, I hate him." she told her.

Nodding slightly, Kaylah went silent, and watched as several people passed by, preparing.

* * *

Madi stared at the boat that Desmond came back in.

It looked a lot like the one her parents had.

"Your dad ever tell ya you had an aunt?" Sawyer sat down next to her on the sand.

Madi shook her head. "Are we really…cousins?" she asked.

"Fraid so sugar. Your aunt, your dad's sister. She was my momma." he started. "Name was Mary. Your dad was about twelve when she was killed." he explained.

"Oh…" she said.

"You don't remember me?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Oh, well…you musta' been about three or four when I met ya. I wondered why you looked familiar." he commented.

She smiled. "You ready to go?" he asked. She nodded, then he helped her up.

* * *

"She should just go with Sayid on the boat." Hurley argued. "Won't it be safer?" he asked.

Sawyer shook his head. "We need a back-up." he said.

Hurley scowled. "We all ready?" Jack asked.

Sayid nodded. "Alright remember Madi- stay hidden, can't let Michael know you're with us." Kate explained.

She nodded in assurement.

Madi waited a few minutes while the others left.

"He's so cute." Madi said to Claire; looking at Aaron.

"I know! Thank you." she agreed.

Aaron; laying in his crib, had a death grip on Madi's index finger, which made her giggle.

Minutes later, she set off to follow the others. She focused her ears to find them.

When she did, she kept herself a steady distance from them.

When night came, they made a fire, and Madi hid behind some plants.

She didn't like the idea of having to sleep like this.

* * *

The next morning was when it got serious.

"So these Others, you think they're leftover Dharma folk?" Sawyer guessed.

"I don't know." Michael said.

"What do you think Freckles?" he asked Kate.

"Just keep moving, we're being followed." she said in a low voice.

Madi stopped, was she talking about her?

"What?" Sawyer hissed.

Kate knelt down, pretending to tie her shoe.

"Just keep smiling. I saw at least two of them across the river. In about five seconds, I'm gunna turn the tables on them." she took out her gun. "You in?" she asked.

Madi's eyes moved to the left, she didn't notice anyone following them.

She flinched when Kate and Sawyer started shooting.

He shot one; and another ran. Everyone ran over to the dead guy.

"He's dead, we have to get the other one!" Kate declared.

"No!" Jack yelled.

Scared to death, Madi came out and dashed up to them.

After much arguing, Michael revealed to them that he was leading them to the Others- a trap.

And Jack said he had a plan; which Madi knew was Sayid and the boat.

"Look! I had to!" Michael said fearfully.

"What?" Jack screeched.

It was then they all heard whispers.

Madi looked around frantically, and she swore she saw a frantic face far away-

Joe, her dad.

_"Run!"_

Madi then watched as Sawyer got hit in the back of the head with the dart.

"Sawyer!" Kate cried.

"Run! GO!" Jack yelled.

Madi looked back- but her father was gone.

Was he really there-?

Like he did before, after they crashed?

* * *

As Jack and Kate ran, Madi did what Hurley did.

Get down and cover themselves.

As Michael yelled "Wait!" Madi felt a dart go in her arm.

She cried out, then blacked out, falling down next to Sawyer and Hurley.

* * *

When she woke up, she realized that she was halfway underwater in a stream.

She flipped up, kicking and splashing.

She got out of the stream, shivering.

She looked around, and was back at the river where Kate must have first seen the two Others.

"Kate!" she cried. "Sawyer! Jack! Hurley!" she looked around, praying that she would get a response.

She could only hear the flow of the water.

_"NOOOOO!"_ she screamed then.

What had happened? Where did they go?

She picked up her pack which was laying nearby, and she dashed off, looking for them.

* * *

Kaylah watched as they were brought onto the dock.

They were placed down on their knees opposite of them, and their sack hats were taken off.

"Son of a…" Sawyer muttered, which Kaylah could hear that he was gagged.

Pickett then kneed him in the stomach.

"Everybody just calm down." Tom suddenly said.

Kate muttered something.

"Sorry- didn't get that." Tom said.

"She said she knows your beard is fake, Tom." Ms. Klugh explained.

Smiling, Tom took it off. "Thanks for pointing that out Kate, you have no idea how itchy this thing is. And thanks for telling them my name, _Bea_." he said.

Kaylah turned to see a boat come up, and watched as Ben came out.

He stepped up to Jack.

"Hello." he greeted, then turned to Tom.

"Where's your beard?" he asked.

"I think they know." he said to him.

Nodding, Ben looked to Michael.

"Alright, let's get down to business."

* * *

Kaylah heard it first.

_"Ahhh!"_ she covered her eyes. Everyone looked at her.

Then the ground began to shake, a mid-white light encased everyone, creating an extremely loud vibrating sound.

Everyone except Hurley, Jack, Kate and Sawyer covered their ears, they could look down and wince in pain; their hands were tied.

* * *

Madi fell flat down when it happened.

Face down in the dirt, she covered her ears, that vibrating sound was hurtful to her super-sensitive ears.

She screamed out in agony, but was blocked out by the noise.

When it was finally gone, she got up on her knees, still covering her ears.

Though the sound was gone, it continued to remain inside her.

Her face was covered with dirt and tears, but she refused to move her hands.

When it finally started to fade, she wiped her tears and the dirt off of her.

Grabbing her pack, she steadily got up, and continued on with her search.

* * *

Kaylah remained on her knees. As she was silently crying, Ben was explaining about the boat to Michael.

Alex was also kneeled. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can still hear it." Kaylah whispered, ears still covered.

"It's okay- it stopped. Maybe if you let go, it'll go away." she helped Kaylah put her hands down.

"Who _are you people_?" Michael asked.

Ben smiled.

"We're the _good guys_ Michael."

Kaylah remembered saying goodbye to Walt earlier.

He asked why she was saying bye; she couldn't tell him that he might be leaving.

Kaylah didn't wanna admit, but she was gunna miss him a little bit.

She watched as Michael got in the boat and was reunited with him, exchanging hugs.

Ms. Klugh took Hurley's gag off.

"Hugo, you can go back to your camp." she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Go back. Your job is to tell the rest of your people that they can never come here." she explained.

"But what about my friends?" he asked.

"Your friends are coming with us." Ben smiled, looking at Jack.

"Go." Ms. Klugh ordered.

Jack nodded at Hurley, then was escorted off the dock.

Jack looked at Kate; she looked at him.

Then she looked at Sawyer; then Jack did.

And Sawyer looked at both of them.

And then Pickett put the sack hoods back over their heads.

And Kaylah followed everyone off the dock.

* * *

**That's it for Season Two! Review? And what'd you think of that idea I put in of Sawyer and the girls? ;) And ooh, Joe appears again...  
**


	21. A Tale Of Two Cities

Story 4 of **It Always Ends The Same:**

**A Tale Of Two Cities**

* * *

The next morning when Madi returned to the beach camp, she explained to everyone about what happened; how they were attacked by the Others, shot with darts, and when she woke up everyone was gone.

This made everyone frantic.

Later, she sat alone on the sand, staring at the water. "Wanna go for a walk?" she looked up to see Claire and Aaron, who was sound asleep.

Madi smiled, then nodded. She got up, and they slowly walked along the beach.

When they returned, some of the others asked Madi to help them prepare dinner.

"You don't have to feed me, I can go get my own food. Don't waste yours on me…" Madi argued.

"Oh honey." Rose said. "It's alright, no one minds you dear." she assured.

Some others nodded in agreement.

"Okay." Madi helped everyone prepare for a well-fed meal, finally, for once in a long time, she was really happy.

Not once, did a single thought of _him _crossed her mind.

* * *

"They look delicious." Juliet commented, watching Kaylah put her freshly made grilled cheese on a paper plate, and Juliet placed toothpicks on them.

"This is for Dr. Shephard right?" Kaylah asked, grabbing a water bottle.

"Yes." Juliet said, taking the items.

"Why can't I give it to him?" she asked, ocean eyes wide with curiosity.

Juliet smiled, "You'll be able to, soon enough." she explained.

Kaylah frowned, "Okay."

Since she couldn't go down there, she sat down on Juliet's couch, and relaxed her ears.

* * *

_"What do you do, Jack? What's your profession?" Juliet asked._

_Dr. Shephard explained that he was a repo man._

_"Are you married?"_

_"No, never saw the point. What about you? What do you do, besides making sandwiches?"_

_"Oh, I didn't make it. I just put the toothpicks in. An eleven-year old made it, and she'd really like for you to eat it, Jack."_

Kaylah smiled a little, hoping Dr. Shephard would eat it.

* * *

Later on, Kaylah saw Juliet return, still holding the plate of food. "He didn't want it?" she realized.

Juliet shook her head, "Want this one?" she held out the plate.

Startled, Kaylah grabbed the untouched sandwich, and ate it.

She made it for nothing...

The 'eleven-year old' wanted to cry.

* * *

That night Juliet went down to the Hydra again to get Jack to eat.

She came back soaking wet.

"Let me try? Please?" Kaylah begged, but the offer was declined.

So an angry Kaylah stormed back to her house, upon entering she took her shoes off and slammed them on the floor.

Richard, currently wearing his glasses, looked over. "Something happen?" he guessed.

Kaylah sniffled, fighting the urge to cry.

He noticed. "Come over here." he gestured.

Rubbing her nose she went over and sat with him on the couch.

"What is it?" Richard asked her.

She sniffled again. "Everyone treats me like a little kid. I hate it." she explained, looking down at her feet.

Richard also looked down, then put an arm around her. "We do it to protect you." he explained.

She looked up at him. Richard smiled, "Tell you what." she started. "I'll talk to Ben in the morning, that okay?" he suggested.

Kaylah nodded, then hugged him. "Thanks." she mumbled.

"You're welcome." he said back.

* * *

The next morning she got an opportunity. It wasn't to see Dr. Shephard, but to see the "bait" for him, James and Kate.

She followed Pickett and some others to the beach, where they got in their wooden boats and they made their way to Hydra Island.

Holding a lunchbox for Kate, they ventured out to where the cages were, Kaylah was told that they were made for polar bears a long time ago. When they arrived, Kaylah and another went over to Kate's cage.

As she opened it, Kaylah handed her the lunchbox.

"What's this?" she heard Sawyer ask.

"Lunch, gunna need you to keep up your strength." Pickett explained.

"Is that right." Sawyer said lowly.

Kaylah small-smiled Kate, then stepped away. Pickett handcuffed them and led them away from the cages.

Everyone stopped short when Colleen and some others came.

_"They have a boat." _she whispered to Danny.

Kaylah's ears twitched. Then again when she thought she heard someone call her name from far, far away.

_"Makaylah!__"_ it was Alex.

Instantly, she turned and dashed away, ignoring everyone's calls.

* * *

When she was off in the jungle, she stopped.

"ALEX? ALEX!" she called.

_"Here!"_ she heard from the right. She turned and plodded forward.

She jumped back when a thunk of grass flew upwards.

It was door, leading down into a dirt hole.

"Alex?" Kaylah peered down.

"Get in, quick." she grabbed Kaylah's hand and helped her down, then closed the grassy-leafy door.

"You built this?" Kaylah looked around.

"I made a bunch of them." Alex explained.

From the way she sounded, Alex had been crying. "I'm amazed you heard me, you really do have super-hearing." she commented.

Kaylah shrugged it off, then said "What happened?" she stared.

Alex stopped. "They took Karl." she announced.

Kaylah blinked. "Took him where?" she asked.

"I dunno, I've looked everywhere except a few places." she said. Kaylah looked down and thought.

"Did you check the Temple?" she asked.

"What's that?" Alex asked.

Kaylah stopped.

"Uh...I'll go look there, okay? Let me out." she explained.

Alex titled her head.

"I'll be back."

* * *

Fail.

Karl was nowhere at the Temple.

Alex came up with another idea.

They made their way to where Pickett and the others were making Sawyer and Kate haul rocks.

"Stay here, maybe they've seen him." Alex said to Kaylah, then went forward.

As she was talking to Kate, Kaylah surveyed the area.

Before she knew it, Alex snatched her and off they went back into the jungle.

* * *

After convincing the people she was getting some 'stuff' from her 'other camp', Madi set off for her home on the ridge.

She squealed when she saw him, "Good morning!" she greeted.

"Morning." he said back.

"Sorry I've been gone, but guess what? You know Sawyer? He's my _cousin! _My dad's nephew!" she announced, sitting on the log.

"I know." he said simply, tossing around that white rock again.

"You know already? Why didn't you tell me?" Madi demanded.

"I wanted for you to find out yourself." he explained.

She nodded her head, "Oh." she wasn't sure if she should be mad or not.

"Do you want me to stay?" she asked then.

He looked out on the horizon. "Yes, just for a while." he said.

She smiled, "Okay." then she looked at the rock. "Can I see that?" she pointed at it.

Stopping, he gently placed it in her open hands.

She held it up and squinted her eyes. "What's it for?" she asked.

"It's an inside joke." he told her. "Between me and Jacob." he added.

"Ja-? Oh…your brother?" she guessed.

He nodded, then looked the other way.

Madi then remembered something.

"That loophole you said you needed to kill him…did you find it?" she asked.

He smirked, "Not yet." he said. "But it's close." he explained.

"It's close? So we'll get to leave soon?" she realized excitedly.

"Yes." he assured. "And the plane people…can they come with us? They wanna leave too." she asked. He nodded.

"How soon do you think?" she asked then.

He turned back and looked at her.

"Sooner than you think."


	22. Casualties Of War

**Booya I got Season 3 on DVD! For only 20 bucks at the flea market ;) not a bad deal I'll say.

* * *

**

"So you're gone for a whole day after a _massive_ hatch detonation. You don't _call_…you don't _write_?"

Madi followed Charlie up to the in-progress church when they saw that John had returned. "Sorry am I interrupting something?" Charlie asked then.

John looked up, from building something, and gestured to his throat.

"What? You can't speak John? You're mute?" Charlie guessed.

John nodded.

"I am sorry about that. So where are Eko and Desmond? Are they off being mute and building structures as well?" Charlie assumed.

John pointed at his throat again. "I know, you can't speak." Charlie assured.

But John continued to point.

Charlie stared. "You need to speak?" he realized.

John nodded.

"To me?" Charlie asked.

Shaking his head, John grabbed a handful of sand.

"Sand? You need to speak to the sand?"

John ushered at the trees. "The trees? Yeah I heard they're wonderful conversationalists." Charlie told him.

Both he and Madi stepped back when John stepped forward.

"Hey-! I don't understand!" Charlie told him. "Who do you need to speak to?"

John held out his hands and spun around.

"Church? Sky?" Charlie kept guessing.

With a stick, John drew a circle in the sand. Charlie then looked around.

_"Island?"_ Madi then said.

John then pointed at her, making her get wide-eyed.

Charlie stopped, "Island?" he repeated. "You need to speak…to the island?" he realized.

John nodded.

* * *

Later on, John asked Charlie to 'stand guard' while he goes in his 'sweat lodge'.

Madi stayed with Claire- for the company. "Do you have a tent set up yet?" Claire asked, rocking Aaron in his bed.

Madi shook her head.

"Where do you sleep then?" she asked.

"…at my camp…" Madi told her.

"Oh." Claire said, dumbfounded.

* * *

"Knock first, wait a few seconds, and then go in, place his tray on the table." Juliet explained.

"Okay." Kaylah said excitedly- she finally got a chance to bring Dr. Shephard his breakfast.

When she arrived down at the Hydra, (after boating over to Hydra Island) she rapidly knocked on the large door he was being imprisoned in.

About six seconds later she used all her strength to open it, peeking her head in.

"Hi Dr. Shephard."

Jack looked up and instantly recognized her- from the torches.

But he decided to lie, "Who are you?" he asked.

Kaylah placed his tray on the table. "I'm Kaylah." she introduced. "The one who made the grilled cheese, but you didn't eat it."

Jack said nothing.

"I've been wanting to talk to you for a long time- but they never let me." she explained.

"Why?" Jack asked.

She shrugged, "I dunno."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "What did you wanna talk to me for?" he asked then.

Kaylah smiled, "I wanna thank you." she told him.

He cocked his head, "For what?" he asked.

"You saved my life- when I was little." she said.

He moved his head in a confusing notion. "I was only four...or five. I was hit by a car, and my back- my spine was all messed up. And you saved me. My mom, after the surgery she said you were a-"

"Miracle Doctor." Jack finished for her- he remembered that day.

Kaylah smiled, "Well…I'm gunna go- bye doctor." she went over and opened the door.

"Kaylah?" Jack called out.

"Yeah?" she looked at him.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"I crashed here- just like you." she said, then left the room and locked the door.

* * *

_"__WHAT?" _Richard almost screeched.

"Listen to me- it's important that Makaylah doesn't find out." Ben told him.

"Why? Don't you think she has a right to know that-" Richard protested.

"If she thinks she's dead, it's best if she keeps believing that." Ben explained. "You can't tell her." he instructed.

Richard sighed angrily. "Fine."

"What's going on?" Pryce asked.

Ben looked over at him.

"Makaylah's sister is alive."

* * *

Sometime later, a rushed figure ran up to Ben.

"We got a problem." Tom ran up.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"It's Colleen- it's bad." Tom explained.

* * *

Kaylah was busily content in her room as they brought the fatally wounded Colleen in, she'd been shot by Sun. She was writing away in her red and orange colored diary- a gift she'd even received by Colleen.

She wrote today's date- _November 30, 2004_

It was the last clean page of the journal- this would be her third one she'd gone through. She received her first one on her birthday back in March, which lasted about three months. She got another one of the same page length, and got a third one when she filled it up.

And now she would need a fourth one.

As she was writing about her meeting with Jack, there was a swift knock on her door. Richard then came in.

"Makaylah?" he said.

She looked up from her desk across the room, "Yeah?" she said.

"I have some bad news." he announced.

Her heart raced, "What?" she asked, fear growing in her eyes.

"It…it's Colleen." Richard started. Kaylah got real wide-eyed.

"She's dead." Richard explained.

Kaylah's mouth dropped open.

"What?" she rasped. She stood up then, tears forming.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"She…she was shot." Richard said softly.

_"No!"_ Kaylah yelled, looking down at the floor and began crying.

Richard went forward and knelt down. "Everyone's dying!" she sobbed.

"Ethan…Goodwin…now Colleen…the plane people are gunna kill us all!" she screeched.

"They will not. I promise." Richard assured.

Kaylah stopped, suddenly remembering the night when Jacob took her out to the light and the waterfall.

He told her she would always be safe…from _his brother._

He said nothing of the plane survivors.

"Do you wanna say goodbye?" Richard asked then.

Kaylah pulled away, sniffled, and nodded.

* * *

When they arrived at the Hydra, she went down into the operating room, and was surprised to see Jack handcuffed to the operating table, where Colleen's body lay.

She walked up and stared at the lifeless body.

Jack was staring at Kaylah, saying nothing.

"Bye Colleen." Kaylah whispered.

"Were you close to her?" Jack asked then.

Kaylah sniffled, then nodded.

Not able to hold it in- she cried again, so she turned around and left the room, passing by Juliet on her way out.

* * *

"I'm gunna find our friends." John explained.

"I don't know how yet- but I will. We're going to find them. All of them. And then we're going to bring them home." everyone gathered close.

"But first things first, we gotta look out for Mr. Eko. So, Paulo, Nikki, bring towels and water. Claire, we've got to clean him up so bring all the first aid supplies." he instructed.

Everyone dispersed.

"Not a bad speech." Charlie commented afterwards.

_"Whoa." _Hurley said.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"I think I just…got hit with déjà vu." Hurley told him.

"Oh…well…when that wears off…can you get bandages from the kitchen?" Charlie asked.

Hurley slightly nodded, then Charlie walked off.

Madi wondered why Desmond was wearing nothing but a large shirt, throwing rocks out at the ocean.


	23. The Cost Of Living

Dressed in white, Kaylah attended Colleen's funeral.

She was placed on a small raft, all set to venture the ocean.

Pickett was kneeling by her, probably crying, Kaylah didn't feel like taking the time to hear.

"He let you out?" she turned around to see Jack and Juliet.

"Gave me a new shirt too." Jack told her.

He looked at Kaylah, so she turned back around.

She was _angry_ at him and his people.

Juliet walked forward, to help push the raft into the water.

After a few long moments, everyone turned to leave.

"Come on." Juliet put a hand on Kaylah's shoulder.

"Ben wants you back home." she whispered.

Kaylah nodded, then followed the group of people who were headed back to the main island.

She gave Jack a brief glance then continued on.

That next morning, she was too depressed to even get up.

So she remained in her bed, tightly covering herself up with the blanket Jacob made her.

_Everything was starting to fall apart..._

* * *

Sayid, Sun, and Jin had returned.

Eko disappeared after his tent caught on fire- and no one could find him.

The next morning Madi was preparing a breakfast she wanted to make for Claire when her ears twitched and overheard a conversation; farther down the beach.

_"I think I know how to find Jack, Kate and Sawyer."_ John started.

_"Can I ask why he's being included in the conversation?"_ Sayid asked.

_"Is that supposed to hurt my feelings?"_ Desmond asked.

_"Tell him what you told me."_ John said.

_"The computer in the hatch wasn't only for pushing the button. I'm pretty sure…that it was used to communicate with other stations."_ Desmond started.

_"This is fascinating. But you just told me the hatch exploded."_ Sayid said.

_"One of them did."_ John corrected.

_"You want to try and communicate with the Others."_ Sayid realized.

Madi looked over at them, then went back to Claire's tent.

"Here you go." she handed her the bowl of fruit. "I wanted to make you breakfast." she said.

Claire looked down, then took it. "Thank you." she said smiling. Madi smiled back, then left.

* * *

Later on, John asked the camp if they wanted to go to the Pearl.

The Pearl was another hatch that had computers-

That could be used to communicate with the Others.

Madi volunteered to go, along with Nikki and Paulo.

* * *

The group set out- John, Sayid, Desmond, Madi, Nikki and Paulo.

Soon they found Mr. Eko in the jungle by a stream.

John told him they were also going to the plane- so Eko joined them.

So a half-hour later they arrived at the much burnt plane.

Sayid and Desmond found the door to the hatch, and flipped it open- revealing a long ways down. While John and Eko were getting in the plane, the others went down.

Soon John came down, saying Eko was staying outside.

Meanwhile Madi was fascinated.

Though it was a fairly small room, she was amazed at its features.

There were nine small TV's all connected, and two leather chairs.

John put on a video for the others to watch, explaining the Pearl, while Sayid was messing with the wiring.

When they saw the man on the TV- Nikki and Madi both gasped.

He had only one thing Madi thought was weird- a patch over his eye.

"I guess he'll be expecting us." John said, after the feed was cut.

* * *

Madi was the first to hear- the sounds of the smoke monster.

_He's gunna get Mr. Eko! _Madi realized with horror.

Before the others reacted, she got up and ran for the ladder, literally flying up it.

Arriving on the surface she raced forwards, closely followed by John.

When they found him, Madi's heart broke.

John rolled his body over, for he was facing down.

Sayid and the others finally caught up.

"Ohhh…Eko. It's okay…it's okay…" John whispered.

Then Eko whispered something, that only John could hear.

"What did he say John?" Sayid asked. Madi looked away- she heard what it was.

As she turned around, she saw _him _in the form of smoke, move by in the distance of the trees.

"He said, 'we're next'."

* * *

Kaylah was in charge of the book club now.

Juliet quit.

She chose _Flowers In The Attic _by V.C. Andrews.

Surprisingly, even Adam agreed he'd read it.

"You just might be better than Juliet." he said to Kaylah.

After getting her copy of the book, she was about to return to her house when someone hissed her name.

"Yeah?" she turned to see Alex.

"I need your help again." Alex said, looking sincere.

Kaylah recognized that tone- from the night they busted Claire out.

"Okay. Do we go now?" she asked.

Alex blinked in shock. "No, but I have an idea." she explained.

Kaylah placed her book on the porch. "Are we leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah, come on."

* * *

Desmond, Nikki and Paulo stayed while John and Sayid returned to camp.

Madi on the other hand left to return to her camp on the ridge.

She'd had enough.

Arriving, she grabbed all of her stuff; her boarskin bed, the rag and half-used bar of soap she stole from the hatch, and her bag which she used to hold fruit. She grabbed her few pairs of clothes, then placed everything in her bed, which she then rolled up for easier carry.

_"__Going somewhere?"_

She scowled at the sound of _his_ voice.

"I'm going to live with the plane people." she told him, getting up.

"Why did you kill Mr. Eko?" she demanded.

"Because he gave up. He lost faith." he explained.

"Faith?" Madi repeated.

"Yes."

"What's that?" she asked.

"When you have a belief for something." he told her.

Madi paused, then looked down. "Then I lost faith for you." she announced.

He smirked. "Don't gloat Madison, it doesn't become you." he said. "I understand." he said then.

"But…if you ever decide to return…I'll be here." he assured.

Madi looked back up, nodded at him, and left.

* * *

It was true- she had lost faith in him.

Still today, they were on the island.

He had not yet acquired his 'loophole' to get to his brother.

She wasn't sure if she'd _ever_ get to leave.


	24. Linert Rebels

"You ready?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Kaylah braced.

"Let's go." Alex moved forwards.

_"**WARNING: COMPOUND BREACH**."_

Everyone stopped. Pickett jerked up his walkie.

"Where is she? Someone's on the grid." he said.

"I want him on the ground- her too! If he moves shoot him!" he said to Sawyer and Kate.

"Yeah they're here. Did the doctor get out again?" Pickett asked into his walkie.

Kate and Sawyer exchanged looks.

"You sure? Well does he know? How the hell did they get over here anyway?" he asked then, just as someone was hit in the head with a rock.

Alex and Kaylah emerged; slingshots in hands, flinging rocks at people.

"Come on! Get up! Go!" Alex said to Sawyer and Kate, who were in shock.

The girls turned around to see Pickett aiming a gun at them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked them.

"What, you gunna shoot us?" Alex asked.

Kaylah was slightly shaking, Danny wouldn't shoot them…would he?

She could ONLY _imagine_ how _pissed_ Richard would be if he did.

"You know you're not supposed to be here. So let's just calm down…" Pickett said.

"What did you do to him Danny? Where is he?" Alex demanded. "I wanna talk to Ben." she said then.

Pickett smiled. "Sounds like a _great_ idea. So let's just lower our sling-"

"WHERE IS HE?" Alex was hysterical.

"Just tell us!" Kaylah fumed, blowing her brown-blond hair out of her face.

"You keep _quiet_ Makaylah." Pickett threatened in a low tone.

Kaylah gasped and dropped her sling as someone went up and grabbed Alex.

"Get off of me!" she screamed.

"Get her out of here." Pickett instructed, then looked at Kaylah.

She frowned.

"Whatever they say don't believe them! They're gunna kill your boyfriend! Just like they killed mine!" Alex screeched at Sawyer and Kate.

"What are you doing with her Makaylah? She's a bad influence- you know that." Pickett said then.

Kaylah looked down. "You wouldn't understand." she explained.

Just then Jason went up and grabbed her arm.

"Let Richard deal with you." he said, pulling her away.

"Ow! Let go!" but he ignored her.

Kate blinked, then whispered to Sawyer, _"Makaylah. She's-"_

"I know." Sawyer stopped her, watching as they dragged his cousin away.

* * *

In the jungle, Alex broke free, and she and Kaylah ditched.

"Do it." Alex said afterwards.

Kaylah closed her eyes and listened.

"Dr. Shephard stopped the surgery…he's making sure Kate and Sawyer get away…" her ears twitched.

It was raining.

"They're running- we have to help them!" Kaylah exclaimed.

Alex patted her shoulder, "Let's go." she started to pace forward.

* * *

They found Jason and Pickett shooting at the runaways.

Alex slung a rock at Jason. "This way." she said, taking off.

Kaylah, Kate and Sawyer followed, while Pickett and Jason were giving chase.

They stopped at one of Alex's under-ground holes she made, she flipped the top open.

"Get in!" she said. Kaylah jumped down first, followed by the others.

After a few silent moments, Pickett and Jason were gone.

"Nice to meet you Sheena." Sawyer said sarcastically to Alex.

* * *

"This a hobby of yours Underdog? Diggin' holes?" he asked as they exited the pit.

"Yup. That and basket weaving, want one?" she was just as sarcastic.

"Happen to have a tunnel to the mainland?" Sawyer asked.

"No- but I got a boat." Alex said.

"Can we use it?" Kate asked, hope rising.

"Yeah but we gotta hurry." Alex turned to leave.

"Hold on sister. You find us in the woods, and you just happen to have a boat? And you're gunna let us use it?" Sawyer asked.

"We've gotta do something first." Alex admitted.

"Oh gee." Sawyer scoffed.

"My boyfriend is being held prisoner. If you help us get him out, we'll take you back to your island." Alex explained.

Kaylah nodded in agreement.

"Your boyfriend- his name Karl?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah." Alex said, shocked.

"Aw…come on." the four of them of them left.

* * *

They stopped when they arrived at the building where Room 23 was at.

"Karl's gotta be in there." Alex whispered.

"You mean you ain't sure?" Sawyer asked.

"It's the only place we haven't looked." Alex told him.

Kate looked at Kaylah, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kaylah stayed hidden as they went up to Aldo- guarding the door, and pulled the 'prisoner wookie gag' as Sawyer called, on him.

When he was knocked out, Kaylah ran up and joined them inside.

She hadn't been in Room 23 since when they first brought Walt in.

Thinking of him made her a little sad.

When they reached the room, she could hear loud music.

When they entered, they saw Karl strapped in a chair.

Images and words were flashing on the large screen in front.

As she was helping to get Karl out, she glanced up at the screen as it read _"God loved you as he loved Jacob."_

She blinked, then continued to stare, as did Sawyer.

"HELP!" Kate screamed, making then come back to realization.

They got him out, then they trudged back outside.

"Is he okay?" Alex asked, as Sawyer slung him over his shoulder.

"Look we got your boyfriend back now where's your damn boat?" he asked her with a glare.

* * *

When they reached a small beach, Kaylah saw Alex's canoe.

"Nice ride." Sawyer commented.

They placed Karl on the front end.

"Danny." he mumbled.

"No, _Sawyer_." he corrected.

"Danny!" he shrieked.

Everyone turned to see Pickett about to shoot him.

"No!" Kate ran forward.

_"Danny!" _Kaylah saw Juliet, as she then shot Pickett.

Kaylah gasped, did she just-?

Then Juliet looked at the others. "Go. Get out of here." she said.

"You heard the lady." Sawyer said.

Alex turned to leave. "Not, you Alex." Juliet said. "Makaylah." she gave a little glare. "You're staying." she said.

Kaylah's heart broke.

She wanted to leave more than anything.

She was tired of her people doing so many bad things to the plane survivors.

Which was why the plane people kept killing them.

"Why?" Alex asked, sadly.

"You know your father. The only way he'll let Karl live is if you're here when he wakes up." then she looked at Kaylah. "You too."

But in Kaylah's eyes, that meant:

_Richard won't like it if he found out you left. _

She shriveled a little, then stepped back.

Alex went down to Karl.

"Take care of your people." Kaylah then said to Kate.

She nodded, then Kaylah and Alex stepped back further.

Then they watched the boat take off, Alex trying not to cry.

"Wait." Juliet said.

As Kate was telling Jack some story about him through the walkie, Kaylah left.

Arriving back at the Hydra, she went up to the observatory deck, and sat down.

She didn't have to watch the surgery, she could hear it just fine.


	25. Give Me A Sign

Desmond could see the future.

Even Madi figured this out.

He saved Claire from drowning, and made a lightning rod, preventing her and Aaron from getting electrocuted.

When Madi caught him alone on the beach, she sat down next to him.

"Tell me what you see. Please." she said, looking sincere.

Desmond stared.

"Alright." he agreed.

And he explained- in his visions, Charlie always died.

Madi looked over at Charlie, who was with Claire and Aaron.

She couldn't imagine if anything happened to him- like death.

* * *

Hurley came running out of the jungle exclaiming he found a car.

No one but Jin- and Madi offered to go see it.

It was an odd looking car to her, like a van, blue and white colored.

They took the skeleton out of the car…but the head snapped off.

As the three of them were about to flip it back up, they heard a cry;

"Hey! Where the hell's my stuff?…what are you all doing?"

It was Sawyer.

* * *

Juliet was in trouble.

Kaylah followed Alex out to the cages, where they moved Jack.

Alex grabbed a rock, and broke the camera, then plodded up to the doctor, Kaylah close behind.

"I wanna ask you something; they're not listening so you can tell me the truth." she said to him.

"Okay." Jack eyed Kaylah, giving a puzzled look.

"Ben. Why'd you save his life? All this time, after all he's done. And you still fixed him up. Why?" she asked.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine. Where's Juliet?" Jack asked back.

"She's with the rest of them. They're reading her verdict." Alex told him.

"Verdict?" Jack repeated.

As Alex explained, Kaylah surveyed the area. Isabel- their 'sheriff' was in the meeting deciding on Juliet's fate for killing Pickett.

"Hey, Ben- your father. Is he still in charge? Will Isabel do what he says?" Jack asked.

Kaylah nodded with Alex.

"Get me out of this cage." he demanded.

* * *

Juliet was saved, much to Kaylah's relief.

She was the closest thing Kaylah ever had to a mother, she couldn't remember much of her real one…instead of death, Juliet had to be marked.

Kaylah shivered- she knew what it was.

A burn-imprint of a strange leaf symbol.

If not for Richard's protection, Kaylah would have gotten one for rescuing Claire.

At sunset, everyone prepared to go home, since now the plane survivors knew where they were at on Hydra Island.

Kaylah was quite glad, she'd missed Richard.

Even though she wanted to leave.

* * *

"Dude! You're alive!"

Hurley tackled Sawyer in a hug.

"Yeah, yeah Snuffy. Good to see you too. I'll be damned, ya'll found yourselves a hippie car." Sawyer noted.

Madi grinned, "Sawyer!" she hugged him.

"Doin' alright monkey girl?" he asked jokingly.

She nodded.

"Sawyer." Jin hugged him next.

"Jin-bo! How you doing?"

"Good…to see…you." Jin spoke.

"Well look at that! Somebody's hooked on phonics." Sawyer commented.

"What about Jack and Kate? They alright?" Hurley asked.

"Kate's with me. But the doc- they've still got him." he explained.

"That's alright. We'll all be okay. Yeah." Hurley said.

"Well that's a relief." Sawyer said.

"No things are getting better, you coming back- the car. It's a sign." Hurley explained.

"Yeah, a sign I want my stuff back." Sawyer added.

"Uh-uh. You're gunna help us fix this car." Hurley corrected.

"Now why would I do that?" Sawyer asked.

"Because…there's beer."

Sawyer stopped.

Madi looked up, what was that?

* * *

They tipped the car back up, and when they opened the back door, Vincent jumped in.

"Me first now, come on." Sawyer pushed him away.

"Wooo…now we're talkin'!" he grabbed the case of beer.

Hurley tried turning the car on, but it failed.

"Can I try?" Madi asked.

"Sure- why not?" Sawyer cracked a can open and handed it to her.

She stared at it for a while, then took a sip.

After the drink, she stopped. "Eeww." she said, handing the can back to Sawyer.

"Your loss." he said, taking it.

"Dude. That beer's been sitting there since before Rocky III. Maybe even Rocky II." Hurley warned.

"It's probably poison by now." he decided.

"Well, Skeletor here seems to like it." Sawyer clunked his can against the skeletons' head. "Bottoms up." he sighed.

"That's not cool dude. That guy had a mom, friends, family. Oh and a name. It's not Skeletor- it's Roger Workman." Hurley explained.

"It's work MAN, you blockhead. He was a Dharma janitor!" Sawyer corrected.

* * *

Hurley left for the beach for something, while Sawyer was teaching Jin English.

"What's Jiminy Cricket doing here?" Sawyer asked when he saw Charlie with Hurley.

"We need another man to push the car." Hurley explained.

"Push it where?" Sawyer demanded.

Hurley grinned. He led everyone over to a very long and steep hill.

"Oh, this is gunna be real good." Sawyer muttered.

"We're gunna jumpstart it." Hurley said.

"You see those rocks?" Sawyer pointed.

"All you're gunna do is crash into those _real_ fast. If you don't roll first." he explained.

"Hurley, no." Jin warned.

"Dudes chill. I know how to drive. Just push the car, it'll work." Hurley assured.

He looked at Madi. "You wanna ride in the car right?" he asked.

She nodded eagerly. "No. She ain't going on some suicide ride with you." Sawyer argued.

"Well I'll ride shotgun." Charlie got in the car.

Hurley got in the driver seat.

* * *

Madi, Jin and Sawyer pushed the car quickly and watched it roll down the hill.

It went down fast, Madi feared they would crash.

But before she knew it, she could hear music coming from the vehicle.

_Music. _

She'd almost forgotten what it was.

"Son of a bitch." Sawyer said, shocked.

"Hurley!" Jin cheered.

The three of them, and Vincent, ran down the hill.

Hurley stopped the car so they could get in.

Madi opened the window and stuck her head out as the car rolled on around the field.

And she loved it.

* * *

Returning back to the beach, she went into her own tent that Charlie helped her make.

As she was eating fruit, Vincent came in.

So Madi gave him some of her share, and for the rest of the night he stayed in her tent.

"Good boy." Madi pat him a little.

* * *

The next day the others found a ping-pong table.

Sawyer said he'd play everyone for all of his stuff back.

Everyone chose Hurley- and Sawyer got whooped.

Afterwards, Madi stared at the table, longing to play. "Wanna play a round?" Hurley came up and asked.

"I don't know how." Madi admitted.

"No prob- I'll show ya." he reassured.

And Madi had a new favorite hobby to add to her list.


	26. The Man From Tallahassee

_"What is he doing?"_

_"Shh."_

_"Jack!"_

_"She's the one who helped me and Sawyer escape."_

_"Hey, what?"_

_"Danielle."_

Makaylah blinked. These voices were unfamiliar, she looked up from her diary, and looked back to her window, she managed to recognize one of them- Kate.

_She found the Barracks?_

Kaylah flipped upwards.

Thinking for a second, she sprinted outside.

"_John, Rousseau's gone."_

"Makaylah catch!"

She blinked as Tom sent a football flying at her.

As she caught it, she looked to her right, towards the jungle.

And she saw Kate.

Kaylah's ocean eyes went wide.

_They came for Jack. _she realized.

There were two men with her- John Locke, who she saw back when she had to help light the torches up.

And the other man was an Iraqi.

When Kate saw that she'd been spotted, her green-brown eyes went small.

But then Kaylah slightly nodded at her, and Kate got the message:

_It's okay, I won't tell._

Kate nodded back and Kaylah threw the ball back to Tom.

"That's Makaylah I assume?" Sayid guessed, "Madison's sister?"

Kate nodded. "She also helped us." she added.

Then they followed John a few steps over. He pulled out a pair of binoculars.

Kaylah looked to the left to see Jack shake Ben's hand, who was being wheeled out by Juliet.

_"__This is gunna be more complicated then we thought." _she heard John.

* * *

That night, Kaylah waited impatiently in her room.

She didn't tell anyone that Kate and the men had found them.

For the first time, she was like Jack- she wanted to create chaos among her people.

_"Sayid, you guard the front. I'll go around and cover the back. Kate you head in through the side door." _

_"I'm going in alone?"_

_"It's better if you're the first he sees."_

_"Alright."_

She tensed as she heard them lightly running.

She had her bedroom light off, so she could look out her window for them.

Minutes later, she heard Kate talking to Jack, and then heard several people barge in and pin her down.

And from the sounds of it, they found the Iraqi too.

_"__Who else is with you?" _Pryce asked.

_"Nobody. Nobody else, it was just us." _Kate told them.

Kaylah blinked, where was John then?

Her ears twitched, giving her the answer.

_"John?"_ Ben realized in horror.

_"Shhh."_

Kaylah's eyes were wide- would he hurt Ben? He was disabled at the moment.

_"I'm not looking for Jack." _she heard John.

_"I'm looking for the submarine."_

She gasped, how did he know about the sub?

_"I'm not sure what you mean John. What submarine?" _Ben lied.

_"The one you use to travel to and from the island with. The one your man Mikhail told me about, right before I killed him."_

Mikhail was dead?

Tears formed in Kaylah's eyes; another one of her people was murdered.

_"Dad? Who are you talking to?" _Alex asked.

_"Alex don't come in here!"_

John pulled her inside, and they hid in the closet, gun on her head, as Tom and Richard came in afterwards.

_"__It's Austen and Jarrah; somehow they found us_." he said to Ben.

As Ben gave him orders, he told Richard to stay for a moment.

At the realization that Richard was there, Kaylah got up, put her hair in a ponytail, placed on her shoes, and raced outside.

_"I want you to bring me the man from Tallahassee." _Ben instructed.

_"What do you need him for?" _Richard asked.

_"Just do it." _Ben demanded.

_"…okay."_

Who was the man from Tallahassee?

* * *

When Richard saw her outside walking towards him, he went shocked.

"Makaylah? Go back home right now." he said to her.

"I'm going with you." she argued. He blinked.

"With me where?" he asked.

"The man from Tallahassee." Kaylah stated.

Richard sighed.

"Who is that?" she asked.

Richard made a blank expression. "Come on." he ushered her forward.

She smiled and gladly tagged along.

* * *

When she heard the explosion she crashed into Richard.

"Whoa, you okay?" he asked, helping her up.

"T-the sub." she stuttered.

_That explains why he wanted it, he wanted to blow it up!_ she thought to herself.

"What about the sub?" Richard asked.

"John Locke blew it up." Kaylah announced.

* * *

**Later.**

Richard opened the door into the room where they handcuffed John to some pipes.

Kaylah stood behind him, as Ben wheeled himself in.

"Well John you've really gone and done it now." he announced.

"You don't have to pretend to be disappointed anymore." John argued. "We both know you wanted it to happen." he said.

Kaylah tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"That's why you left the C-4 in Sayid's bag because you wanted me to make it happen." he explained.

Sayid, Sayid Jarrah. Kaylah knew now- the Iraqi man.

"Uncuff him, please Richard." Ben ordered.

Richard pulled out keys then stepped forward, holding his arms out.

"You gunna do anything stupid?" he asked.

"No sir." John assured.

Richard released him from the cuffs.

* * *

"Do you remember earlier when you called me a cheater? When you said I didn't deserve to live on this island? Well get this. There I was, shaking hands with Jack, and thinking I'd give up almost anything to come up with a way to stop him from leaving. Because to let him go, that would be a sign of weakness, of failure, defeat." Ben explained.

"And then you came striding out of the jungle John. To make my dream come true." he finished.

John was quiet for a moment, "You're not gunna start talking about the magic box again, are you?" he then asked.

"No John. I'm gunna show you what came out of it." Ben corrected.

Kaylah then knew, the man from Tallahassee.

Richard pulled John up, and led him out into the hallway. Kaylah followed from behind the three of them, watching to see what was going to happen next.

Ben spoke about John's injury, when he fell from an eight story window and broke his back.

"I wanted to know what it felt like when your own father tried to kill you."

Kaylah's heart _thumped._

To have your _own dad_ try and _kill_ you...

She tried to remember her real father- Joe. She couldn't remember ever him being too mad.

Kaylah tried to picture him...didn't he have dark hair and light copper-?

She frowned, realizing that she was describing Richard.

Remembering when she called him dad, when he was sleeping, made her stare over at the wall.

"He's the reason you destroyed the submarine, isn't he? You're afraid. Afraid of him and this is the one place he can never find you." Ben realized.

"What do you want from me?" John asked, irritated.

"I don't know how it happened, but you seem to have some kind of communion with this island John, and that makes you very, very important."

Richard opened the large door.

Kaylah was standing directly in front of it, so she got first glance.

She narrowed her eyes as she saw a man with white hair strapped to a chair, mouth gagged.

She looked over to see John freeze up, then tense.

"Dad?"


	27. To Keep Us Safe

Paulo and Nikki were dead. No one knew how, or why.

Madi wasn't a bit sad- she hardly knew them.

But still, death was tragic.

Kate, Sayid and John still had not returned from their rescue Jack mission.

Madi wondered if they'd been caught by the Others again.

Which was exactly true.

* * *

_"Makaylah. Wake up."_

She opened her eyes slowly, and saw Richard, who looked a bit frightened.

"What is it?" she mumbled, rolling over.

"Pack your things, we have to leave." he said quickly.

Kaylah perked her head up, "What?"

"Now that they know how to find us, we have to get out of here." he explained.

"Why?" she asked, sounding like a child.

"Because they may wanna hurt us. And we have to protect ourselves. Now- I've got two bags out for you, take only what you need." he explained, then he left the room.

Kaylah cringed, then got up. The first thing she placed in the first suit bag was her blanket, the one Jacob made her; for it was her most prized possession.

Second she placed in her new diary she had not started on yet. All of her other ones were hidden under the corner part of her room, under the carpet past the floorboard.

She shoved in most of her clothes. She grabbed the photo frame off her desk; which contained her, Alex, Ben and Richard all sitting on the porch, taken a few days before the airplane crashed. She put in her pillow, then ran to the bathroom and grabbed all of her bathroom items.

Arriving outside, much to Richard's amazement that she only filled up one suit bag, he handed her a gas mask.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Put it on- we're gunna gas the area so they won't know where we're headed." Richard explained.

"Oh." Kaylah muttered, slipping the mask on.

As everyone else placed one on their faces, people threw canisters all over the area.

"Will it kill them?" Kaylah asked as she paced forward with others.

"No. Just knock 'em out." Adam explained to her.

She didn't notice at first that John Locke was leaving with them as well.

* * *

Sawyer made a boar roast for everyone.

As Madi was eating some with Rose and Bernard, she could hear Sawyer tell Hurley that it was the 'lamest con of all time'.

But Hurley reassured him.

"You made everyone happy. Right now, they can all eat boar, laugh, and forget that they're totally screwed."

Madi had no idea what any of that meant, but she listened anyway.

"Rose?" she said, looking over.

"Yes dear?" Rose looked back.

"Do you think the others are okay?" Madi asked.

Rose smiled, "I'd like to believe they are. They'll be back." she answered.

"They always come back."

And she was right.

* * *

The next afternoon, they all returned.

First Jack, then Kate, then Sayid.

Everyone exchanged hugs, and then Sawyer said, "What the hell is _she _doing here?"

Everyone looked over to see a woman standing a distance away.

Madi remembered her- the day she discovered the dock she saw that curly haired woman emerge from the sub.

She was a doctor...Madi remembered that much.

* * *

That night, everyone got in a debate about her.

"Trust her? She's one of them!" Sun argued.

"Not anymore, they left her behind." Jack said.

"Oh yeah? Where'd they go?" Charlie asked.

"I told you, I don't know." Jack answered.

"Maybe we better ask her." Sawyer said.

"She doesn't know either." Jack told him.

"Well here's a wacky idea. Let's sic our resident Iraqi on her, let him do what he does then see what she says." Sawyer suggested.

"No, I don't do that anymore." Sayid said.

"Well ain't that convenient." Sawyer muttered.

"But I don't trust her Jack." Sayid said then. "If she's so innocent, why won't she answer our questions?"

Madi saw Claire walk up, who looked pale.

Charlie went over.

"Give her some time, she's afraid." Jack explained.

"How much time?" Sayid demanded.

"Look the fact that I trust her should be enough!" Jack said angrily.

"It's not." Sayid said simply.

"Where did Locke go?" Desmond asked.

More arguing, and then Claire started bleeding from her nose.

* * *

Jack and Charlie asked Madi to look after Aaron while they took a look at Claire.

All wrapped up in a blanket, Madi took him and sat along the beach, away from all the noise.

He wasn't crying, which was very fortunate.

She softened her voice to make him laugh, and tickled him, and she was laughing right with him.

As the night rolled on, everyone must've forgotten that she had him, for no one came to get him.

Mostly everyone fell asleep by then, so Madi gently got up and carried Aaron over to Claire's tent, where both she and Charlie were asleep.

"Night night Aaron." she soothed, placing him down in his wooden crib, then she glanced at the sleeping couple.

She saw Aaron slowly close his eyes, so she quietly left. She went into her tent to see a sleeping Vincent await.

Madi grinned, gave him a little pat, then laid down. She took out her heart locket, and looked at the picture of her and Kaylah.

Just as Madi closed the locket, Kaylah closed her book by the fire.

And both of the sisters went to sleep, one in a tent on the beach, the other outside by a fire in the jungle.


	28. I Know Who You Are

"Can I come?" Madi asked eagerly- camping, she'd always wanted to do it.

But she saddened as Desmond told her it was a boy's only trip- but he made her smile when he said she could go 'next time'.

_Which would never happen._

Claire recovered, the medicine Juliet brought saved her.

And speaking of- Madi started to like her, even though she was an Other.

She helped her set up her tent since Jack had to stop; Sawyer challenged him to a game of ping-pong.

Sawyer joked that if they didn't play every 108 minutes, the island would explode.

Madi didn't get it.

"You weren't on the plane." Juliet stated.

Madi shook her head. "I've been here before it came." she told her, tying a knot.

Juliet looked dumbfounded. "Where did you live?" she asked.

"On a ridge, in the jungle." Madi explained.

"Oh."

Much to everyone's surprise, Madi challenged Juliet to ping-pong, in which she agreed.

And they played for a very long time, much to Jack's amusement, and mostly everyone else's dislike.

* * *

"Don't mind them. They're all just excited you're here."

John was helping Cindy set up her tent. Kaylah and everyone stopped in an open field for the next day or so.

Kaylah couldn't help but stare at John's dad, who was strapped to a pillar a distance away.

"Why is he there?" she asked Richard, who was helping her set up their tent.

"Locke has to kill him if he wants to join us." he explained.

Kaylah's mouth fell open in shock, then she looked over at John.

She knew she was connected to him.

She had super-hearing which advanced upon arrival on the island.

And it was found out that when the airplane crashed, John Locke could walk again- he'd been paralyzed and in a wheelchair.

_Thanks to his dad..._

Until he came here, Kaylah smiled big.

* * *

Minutes later, she went over to engage conversation with him.

"Hi." she said to him, making him look over.

"Hello." he greeted. She held out her hand.

"Makaylah." she introduced.

"John Locke." he shook it.

Kaylah grinned- she was going to like this guy.

Only he wouldn't stay long...

* * *

That night, Ben made him stand up next to his dad- making everyone watch.

Kaylah rubbed her eyes lazily, she didn't _care_ if anyone's dad got stabbed.

She just wanted to go back to _sleep._

To her liking, John was unable to do the task.

"I'm sorry." Ben apologized to everyone. "He's not who we thought he was."

Kaylah frowned. Ben was being such a jerk!

No wonder Alex stopped liking him!

* * *

The next day she watched as Richard went up to the cliff where John was sitting, file in hand.

_"It's beautiful, isn't it? No matter how much time you spend on the island, you just never get tired of this view... We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Richard."_

They shook hands.

_"You mind if I, join you here?"_

_"Nah, sure."_

_"He wanted to embarrass you."_

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"Ben knew you weren't gonna kill your own father. He put you in front of everyone in our camp just so they could all watch you fail."_

_"Why?"_

_"Cause when word got back here that there was a man with a broken spine on the plane who could suddenly walk again, well, people here began to get very excited because that could only happen to someone who was extremely special. But Ben doesn't want anyone to think you're special, John."_

_"Why are you telling me this?"_

_"Ben has been wasting our time with novelties like fertility problems. We're looking for someone to remind us that we're here for more important reasons."_

_"What do you want from me?"_

_"I want for you to find your purpose. And to do that, your father has to go, John. And since you're not gonna do it, I'm gonna suggest someone else."_

He handed John the folder, then got up.

_"Sawyer? Why would Sawyer kill my father?"_ John asked.

_"Keep reading."

* * *

_Madi found out about Naomi.

Hurley told Sayid, then Kate found out, and Madi overheard.

So both of them went to Jack and Juliet.

Jack wasn't happy no one told him- but Kate said it was because no one trusted him anymore.

Madi wanted to meet her, so she crawled into Desmond's tent.

"Hello." she whispered.

"Hi." Naomi said, looking a bit pale. "Were you on the plane too?" she asked.

Madi shook her head, "I crashed here on my boat." she explained.

"Ah. And you want rescued too?" Naomi assumed.

Madi nodded- then wondered if she'd go find _him, _so he can get rescued too.

It'd been a little over two weeks since she left her home on the ridge.

And to be honest- she missed him.

And she wondered if he missed her as well, which he did, but she would never know.

* * *

After keeping Naomi company for about an hour, she decided to visit him.

She grabbed a water bottle from her tent, and then dashed off, luckily to no one's notice.

An hour or so later so arrived at her familiar terrain of the ridge. She saw that the remains of her sleeping area were left untouched.

She didn't see him anywhere, so she sat on the log and waited for him, if he'd returned.

And he did- minutes later she turned her head to see that he was sat next to her.

"How are you?" he asked, looking out on the horizon.

"Good. How about you?" she said. He nodded a little.

"Fine." then he glanced at her.

"A lot's happened." he said. She blinked, then nodded in agreement.

He turned to look back over the ridge.

"Tell me."

Feeling like old times again, she spilled everything- about Desmond and his flashes.

Paulo and Nikki dying (he seemed especially interested in that).

Her car experience, Sawyer and Kate coming back.

How she tried beer and didn't like it.

About Skeletor- or aka Roger.

How she learned to play ping-pong, and how Jack returned with Juliet.

How Claire got sick but Juliet saved her, and how she got to watch Aaron for a little while.

After she spoke about Naomi, how she had a 'strange phone' and how her boat was close to the island, the Man in Black decided not to tell her the truth, yet.

He knew the real purpose of Naomi and the freighter- he wanted to see how it all played out first.

Later, he told Madi to go back to the camp, the people would be wondering where she ran off too.

As she left, he morphed into smoke, flying into the jungle looking for something to do.


	29. Greatest Hits

"Where's Tom? Tom! Have you seen my recorder?" Ben stormed out of his tent, but Tom was looking the other way.

Kaylah moved her ocean eyes over to see John with a body bag…most likely his dad.

He must have gotten Sawyer to do it after all.

"You said that if I killed my father, you'd tell me everything I wanted to know about the island." John said to Ben, throwing the body down.

Both Kaylah and Richard looked with amazement.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?"

* * *

Time later, Ben and John talked- Kaylah heard Ben mention Jacob as the real leader.

Then she blinked in the realization that she had not gone to visit him in a long time.

And then Ben _lied_ through his teeth when he said he's the only one who's ever seen Jacob.

When in truth, only she and Richard have.

She was about to get up and protest to him- but then she saw Mikhail sprint up towards their camp.

She gasped; she was told he'd been dead.

_"Where is Ben? Where is he!"_ he demanded, sounding delirious.

Ben stepped out, "I thought you were dead." He said, surprised.

"I'm fortunate the pylons were not set to a lethal level." Mikhail explained, and then he saw John. "What is he doing here?" he asked.

"It's alright." Ben assured.

"He's the one who tried to kill me!" Mikhail exclaimed.

"He's with us now." Ben said, still calm. "Where have you been?" he asked then.

"I encountered several of his people in the jungle. They had an injured woman with them. Apparently, she had just parachuted onto the island." Mikhail explained.

_"What?"_ Ben lost his calm.

"Her helo crashed into water. She says her ship is approximately 130 clicks to the west of us. She has a radio telephone." Mikhail added.

Ben looked down, "Where is she now?" he asked.

"I assume his people have taken her back to their camp." Mikhail guessed, looking at John.

Kaylah was in shock- someone parachuted onto the island?

Were they good or bad?

All these thoughts whirred within her mind.

"We'll be visiting their camp day after tomorrow. We'll take care of it then." Ben announced.

"Day after tomorrow? We have to go now!" Mikhail declared.

"Ben's not going anywhere with you." John suddenly said.

"Excuse me?" Mikhail said.

Ben looked uncomfortable.

"He and I are going to see Jacob."

Everyone froze.

Richard stood up, and Tom went wide-eyed, Kaylah's mouth fell open.

"Please tell me this isn't true Benjamin." Mikhail pleaded.

Ben paused, "I'm sorry I have to deal with this now, John. Our excursion will have to wait." He announced.

"Since when do you explain yourself to him? An outsider-" Mikhail started.

John then tackled him and began to repeatedly punch him.

"Tom?" Ben asked frantically.

But Tom remained frozen.

_"Richard?" _Ben pleaded.

But he did nothing either.

Kaylah put her hands over her mouth in fear of the fight.

Richard put a hand on her shoulder to let her know it was okay.

When John was done, he got back up.

He looked at Ben. "So when do we leave?"

They left soon after.

"How does Ben know where Jacob's at?" Kaylah whispered to Richard.

"He doesn't- which gives me a bad feeling that this isn't going to end well." He whispered back.

Kaylah could only stare at him.

* * *

"So the whole world thinks we're dead?" Claire asked.

"That's not important right now." Sayid argued.

"Not important?" Sun said.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry; don't you people _want_ to be rescued?" Naomi asked.

"We kept her a secret to keep her safe." Sayid said.

"Safe from what?" Kate asked.

"Safe from Jack. He spent a week with the Others, and he brought one of them back with him. Here, amongst us. And every time we try to get answers from this woman, he prevents her from giving them." Sayid explained.

"Jack wouldn't do anything to hurt us! And Juliet? I believe she is a good person." Sun argued.

Madi nodded in agreement.

But then Sawyer held out a tape recorder and pushed play.

_"Kwon is pregnant, the fetus is healthy and was conceived on-island with her husband, he was sterile before they got here."_ Juliet's voice explained.

Jin spoke something in Korean.

"_I'm still working on getting samples from the other women. I should have Austen's soon. I'll report back when I know more."_ She finished.

"Where'd you get that?" Jack asked, walking up with Juliet herself.

An argument happened- then Juliet told Sawyer to flip the tape over.

It was Ben, leader of the Others, explaining that they were gunna come take Kwon and whoever else was pregnant the night after tomorrow.

"I think we've got some catching up to do." Jack announced.

* * *

Later, he led Madi, Desmond, Charlie, Kate, Sawyer, Claire, Sayid, Juliet, Sun, Jin and Hurley out into the jungle.

When they reached an open area, Jack stopped.

"A couple of nights ago, Juliet came to me and she told me everything: that Ben had sent her here to find out which of our women were pregnant..." he started.

Another argument, but Jack cut it short when he called out, "DANIELLE!"

She emerged.

"Show 'em." Jack ordered.

Danielle had two wires, linked them together, and a huge explosion happened- causing a tree far by to blow up.

"Whoa!" Charlie said, using his arms to protect Claire; Sawyer doing the same for Kate.

"When Juliet told me they were coming, the first thing I thought was, 'Where the hell are we gunna hide this time?' But hiding's pointless. They're just gunna keep coming back. So I went out and I found some help. And for the past few days she's been bringing dynamite back from the Black Rock." Jack started.

"For the first time we know exactly what they want, when they're coming to get it, and they have no idea that we're gunna be waiting for 'em. So Juliet's gunna mark the tents with the white rocks just like she was told to."

"But there's not going to be any pregnant women inside; there's gunna be _plenty_ of what we just used on that tree. So tomorrow night, we _stop_ hiding, we _stop_ running, we _stop_ living in fear of them, because when they show up…"

Madi's eyes were wide.

"We're gunna blow 'em all to hell."

* * *

Back on the beach, people were preparing. "Hey! Look there! Look!" Hurley suddenly said.

Everyone looked to see a boy get off a canoe and run towards them.

Sayid tackled him down.

"Get off of him damnit! It's okay." Saywer said.

"What? He's one of them!" Sayid exclaimed.

"I know, I know, it's okay. He was in the cage next to me. I know this guy. What the hell are you doing here, Karl?" Sawyer pulled him up.

"They're coming. My people." Karl announced.

"Sorry you came here for nothin' but we already know." Sawyer explained.

"Then why are you still here?" Karl demanded.

"Because when your people show up here tomorrow night, we're gunna be ready for 'em." Sawyer assured.

"Tomorrow? No, no! They're coming tonight!" Karl exclaimed.

_"THEY'RE COMING RIGHT NOW!"_

* * *

Soon after, Jack explained to everyone that Jin, Sayid, and Bernard would stay behind to shoot the dynamite- while Danielle led everyone else to the radio tower, to get the satellite phone to work.

And then he asked Charlie if he was still 'up for a swim'.

Desmond offered to go with him.

Madi grabbed her pack- she put her heart locket on, and joined all the others as they trekked off the beach, headed for the radio tower.

She looked back at Jin, Sayid, and Bernard, and then looked forward.

And off they went.


	30. Through The Looking Glass

_"Hey!"_

Ben froze just seconds after he returned to camp.

"When'd you get back?" Alex asked.

"Just now." he said.

"Where's Locke?" she asked then.

Ben went up, and handed her a gun. "Here's your gun back." he said coldly, walking on.

Richard stepped up to him. "Ben, what's going on?" he asked.

"Where's Ryan?" Ben said.

"He's at his tent. Are you..." Richard started.

"It's time to get them." Ben said.

"But you said tomorrow." Kaylah heard Richard whisper.

"Jacob wants it to happen now." Ben said seriously.

Kaylah looked up at the pair.

"Look, what happened out there? Did John see...?" Richard asked.

"John had an accident." Ben explained. "RYAN!"

Pryce ran up. "Yes sir." he said.

"If you leave right now, how long will it take you to reach their camp?" Ben asked.

"Well, if I take my ten best, we could hit 'em by nightfall." Pryce answered.

"Then you better get going." Ben ordered.

"No, no, Ben, wait, moving at this schedule, Juliet may not be ready. What if she hasn't had time to...?" Richard argued.

"Then we'll take _all_ their women! And sort out the ones we need later." Ben explained harshly.

"And the men?" Pryce asked.

"If any of 'em are stupid enough to get in your way...kill them." Ben instructed.

Pryce nodded, "Alright." he agreed.

* * *

**That night.**

Kaylah was watching Mikhail and Richard play a game of chess when Ben came out of his tent, using his walkie.

"Why are you breaking radio silence?" Ben asked.

_"One of them's down here."_ It was Bonnie.

Wasn't she supposed to be in Canada...?

"I'm sorry, what?" Ben asked.

_"We have him tied up but he's here. One of them swam down here."_ Bonnie explained.

"Who? Which one?" Ben asked.

_"It's Charlie! Tell him I said hi!"

* * *

_

Ben ordered Mikhail down to the Looking Glass.

Wasn't that the Dharma station that was flooded?

Kaylah shook the thought and watched as Mikhail left camp.

* * *

"Why were there only two explosions?" Sun asked, worried.

Madi wondered too- _three_ blasts were supposed to go off.

"Maybe they didn't have to blow the third tent." Jack guessed.

"But those gunshots, what was that all...?" Rose asked.

"He's okay, Rose." Jack said.

"Do you believe that?" Sun asked.

"Listen, they had no idea that we were waiting for them. And Sayid's with your husbands, they're gonna be fine and they're gonna be a couple of hours behind us." Jack explained.

"Then we should wait for them here. You go on-" Sun suggested.

"No. No one gets left behind." Jack said seriously.

"If you say 'live together die alone' Jack I'm gunna punch you in your face." Rose threatened.

Jack laughed. "Fair enough Rose. Fair enough."

They all continued on in the night.

* * *

As Tom was yelling at Ben through the walkie- saying that Diane, Ivan, and the others were dead, Pryce butted in saying they caught 'Jarrah, Kwon, and the dentist'.

"Kill Kwon." Ben ordered. "If they won't talk- shoot Kwon."

But the dentist told everything.

About Naomi, why they were going to the radio tower, and that Karl had warned them.

Kaylah cringed, if Karl got caught...he'd die.

She couldn't have that.

* * *

The next morning, Ben was drawing lines on a map, with the radio tower on it.

"We're going to the radio tower?" Richard asked.

"Not we Richard. Just me. You're going to take everyone to the Temple, as planned." Ben corrected.

"Now might not be the best time to go tromping off on your own." Richard advised.

"Why not?" Ben asked.

"Because. People are asking questions, Ben. About leaving home, about what happened to Locke, about _Jacob_. Not to mention the rumor that everyone who went down to the beach is dead." Richard explained.

"They're not all dead." Ben announced.

* * *

Alex said to Ben she was going with him- and he surprisingly agreed.

"Can I go? Please?" Kaylah begged to Richard.

He stopped dead. "No. Those people won't hesitate to kill you." he explained.

"Pack your things, we're moving again." he ordered.

Frowning, Kaylah dragged her feet to their tent to gather her things.

* * *

Juliet and Sawyer went back to the beach- make sure things were okay with the others.

Madi overheard Kate asking Jack why he stood up for Sawyer, and he said,

"Because I love you."

Ah, that word again.

_Love. _

Madi forgot what it meant.

But it must be a good thing?

If Jack said it to Kate, and Charlie to Aaron, then it must be.

* * *

Later, Danielle announced that they had about an hour left before they reached the tower.

"I'll take you to the tower. But I'm not leaving the island." she explained.

"What?" Jack asked.

"There's no place for me back there. This is my home now." she told him.

It was then Madi asked herself if she even wanted to leave herself.

Her parents dead since the crash.

Kaylah, most likely dead too...why leave the island?

Grandma Jo could still be living in LA, as did Madi and her family.

Madi couldn't even remember what she looked like...

Her thoughts we're cut short.

On the hill in front of them, she saw a man with a cane, and a young girl, who looked alot like Danielle.

"Hello Jack." the man said.

"We need to talk." he announced.

Everyone froze.

* * *

The man looked at Naomi.

"Hi, I'm Benjamin, I don't believe we've had the pleasure..." he started.

"DON'T TALK TO HIM!" Jack said to Naomi, then looked at the man- which Madi realized was Ben, the Others leader.

"What do you want?" Jack asked him.

"Just a moment of your time. To talk, you and me, alone." Ben explained.

"For what?" Jack demanded.

"Jack, you've just killed seven of my people, the least you can give me is five minutes." Ben announced.

Madi saw Sun and Rose give glances. Madi stood next to Claire, who looked a little scared.

"Five minutes." Jack decided, walking up, taking Ben's walkie, then pushed him forward away from the others.

* * *

"Ten minutes everyone." Richard announced, making everyone sigh happily.

As Kaylah was sat peacefully on the ground, trying to rest her aching legs, Richard sat down next to her.

"You doing okay?" he asked, giving her a thoughtful look. She looked at him back and nodded.

"I'm sorry things have been...fast. Leaving the Barracks, the whole deal with the plane people..." he said sincerely.

"It's okay." Kaylah said, smiling bright.

"Tell you what. When we get moving again, slip away so no one sees...and you can go see Jacob." he explained.

Her ocean eyes' shined, "Really?" she asked childishly.

"Yes." Richard said. "Meet us back at the Temple?" he suggested. Kaylah nodded.

When everyone was on the move again, Kaylah strayed to the back of the group, then turned and ran towards the beach of the statue.

* * *

When Jack and Ben returned, Ben was covered in blood.

Jack threw him on the ground.

"Tie him up. He's coming with us." Jack instructed.

The girl, Alex, went down to him, just as Danielle went up and stared at her.

"What?" Alex asked, sounding a bit irritated.

"Alex..." Ben said, looking up.

"This is your mother." he sighed, looking back down.

Madi blinked- this Alex was the baby the Others stole from Danielle?

As the mother-daughter had a reunion, they tied Ben up, and everyone walked on.

_"Attention, Others. Come in, Others."_ the walkie spoke.

Was that...Hurley?

_"If you're listening in, I want you to know that we got you bastards. And, unless the rest of you wanna be blown up, you best stay away from our beach!" _he said then.

"Hurley?" Jack asked.

_"Jack?"_ Hurley said.

"Where are you? What's going on?" Jack asked.

_"Dude. I'm back at the beach."_ Hurley said.

"What?" Jack said.

_"Yeah, I went back to help Juliet and Sawyer. I, I saved them."_ Hurley told him.

"They're okay? Juliet and-?" Jack asked.

_"Everyone's fine. Me, Sawyer, Juliet, Sayid, Jin, Bernard. We're all-"_ Hurley started.

"Wait. Jin, Sayid and Bernard are WITH you?" Jack asked.

_"Yeah, dude, I told you, I saved 'em all."_

Everyone sighed happily. Sun and Rose gave hugs.

Madi watched as Claire went up and asked if Charlie was back.

When Hurley said no- but he said he'd be back soon with Desmond.

* * *

Later on, Naomi sprinted up to Jack. "Jack! Jack, he did it! Your friend bloody well did it!" she nearly screamed.

"What?" Jack asked.

"The lights green. The jamming's stopped." she explained.

"Use it then." Jack said.

"Alright." Naomi activated the satellite phone.

All of a sudden Danielle's message began to play.

"What's this?" Naomi asked.

"It's Rousseau's message." Jack told her.

"It doesn't matter. We're here." Danielle announced.

Everyone went up a hill and there stood the tower.

It was red and white striped, with a steel-like shed attached to the side on the ground.

Madi waited with everyone outside with the others went in the shed-thing.

Ben was tied to a tree during this.

When they all came out, Naomi was wielding the phone in the air.

"I'm getting something!" she announced.

"It's gonna work! It's happening, we're gonna get off of this island!" Kate said happily.

"We'll celebrate when we're home." Jack said.

"Jack! I know you think you're saving your people. But you need to stop this. It's a mistake." Ben said.

"The mistake was listening to you." Jack said.

"I'm telling you, making that call is the beginning of the end." Ben warned

"I'VE GOT IT! I'VE GOT A SIGNAL!" Naomi screeched.

"Jack, please, you don't know what you're doing!" Ben yelled.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." Jack said calmly.

As Naomi was fiddling with the phone, she suddenly gasped.

Blood came out of her mouth, and she fell to the ground.

Madi looked up and saw John- who threw a knife at her back.

"JOHN!" Jack charged forward.

Madi's light copper eyes went wide.

"What did you do?" Jack demanded.

"What I had to. Step back." John explained, holding out a gun.

"What are you doing John?" Jack asked.

"I don't wanna shoot you." John admitted.

"Do it John! Shoot him! Do-" Ben yelled, but Danielle hit his face with her elbow and he was out cold.

"Please. Put the phone down." John begged.

"No. You're _done_ keeping me on this island." Jack said furiously.

John was about to shoot- but stopped.

The phone answered. _"Minkowski. Hello?"_ a man spoke.

Jack held the phone up to his ear. "Who is this?" he asked.

_"Who is this?"_ the man Minkowski asked back.

"My name is Jack Shephard. Are you on the boat, the freighter?" he said.

_"How'd you get this channel?"_ Minkowski asked.

"Naomi, Naomi told us about your search team. About the boat." Jack told him.

_"Naomi? You found her? Where is she? Who are you?"_ Minkowski demanded.

"I'm one of the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. Can you get a fix on our location?" Jack explained.

_"Hell yeah we can! Sit tight we'll be right there."_

Everyone cheered.

Madi hugged Claire and Aaron.

Her friend was wrong- they didn't need to kill his brother to leave the island.

They could just leave on Naomi's ship, right?

Little did she know that Ben had said the exact truth...

It was the start of the beginning of the end.

* * *

**On to season 4! Bring on all the freighter peoples! Don't forget about the Story Banners, check 'em out :)  
**


	31. The Beginning Of The End

Story 5 of **It Always Ends The Same:**

**The Beginning Of The End**

* * *

_"Jack? You there dude? Beach to Jack, come in Jack. Beach to Jack."_

Kaylah sat with Sun, Claire, and Aaron. "I can't believe I'm actually going to have my baby in a _hospital_." Sun bragged.

Claire gave a friendly shove, "Oh rub it in why don't you!" she said.

That night, it was found out that Naomi disappeared.

"All right, listen up. I need all of you to head back down to the beach. When these people show up, we wanna make sure that we're real easy for them to find." Jack explained.

"You seem worried." Claire noticed.

"Only thing I'm worried about is missing our ride home." Jack admitted.

* * *

After walking in the jungle their group met up with the beach group.

A lot of hugs were exchanged between Madi and Sawyer, Sun and Jin, Alex and Juliet, and Rose and Bernard.

"He's dead."

Madi stopped.

"Charlie's…dead." Hurley said to Claire.

Silence.

"No."

They both started crying.

Madi looked up at Sawyer, the look on her young face wanting answers.

But Sawyer's sad and blank expression told nothing.

Just then Jack, Ben and Danielle came up the same time John did.

In fear, Madi clutched onto Sawyer as Jack started repeatedly punching John.

Jack grabbed John's gun and pulled the trigger- but there were no bullets.

"It's not loaded." John said calmly.

* * *

"All you ever did was blow up every chance we had of getting off of this island. You killed Naomi!" Jack yelled.

"Well technically, he didn't yet." Ben corrected.

"Yes he did." Kate walked up. "She just died." She announced.

"She didn't give you up, John. She covered for us, and she fixed this." Kate threw Jack the sat phone.

"She didn't cover for anyone. She _wants_ her people to come here. And trust me, when they do we had better be _far_ away from here." John explained.

He then offered everyone to join him to go to the Barracks- the safest place to be if they wanted to live.

"No one's going with you because they're not crazy." Jack said.

"He's not crazy!" Hurley said to him.

Everyone looked over. Hurley went on, saying of the things Charlie did, and how he sacrificed himself.

"So I'm not listening to _you_! I'm listening to my _friend_. I'm listening to _Charlie_." he said to Jack.

Hurley walked over to John.

"Anyone else? There isn't much time." John said quietly.

Claire went over.

Madi hesitated. The boat people were bad too?

But if Claire was going with John...

Sawyer stepped forward. "What are you doing?" Kate demanded.

"Same thing I've always done. Surviving." he explained.

That was it.

Madi went forward to follow him.

"Jack with your permission I'd like to go with John..." Ben said.

Jack looked pissed.

"He's all yours." he said to John.

Ben, Danielle, Alex, and Karl joined John's group.

* * *

**Next morning.**

"Why you going east? Thought you said the Barracks were due south." Sawyer asked the next day.

"Because, James, we have to make a little detour first." John told him.

"Detour where?" Sawyer asked, irritated.

"There's a cabin I have to go to." John announced.

"I thought the cabin was back that way." Hurley looked behind him.

"What did you say Hugo?" John asked, stopping.

"Uh, I thought you meant...the airplane cabin." Hurley lied.

"Why are we wasting our time going to some shack anyway?" Sawyer asked.

"Because we're supposed to." John answered.

"Right. Like you were supposed to throw a knife into that Naomi chick's back." Sawyer reminded.

John grinned, "Uh-huh." he agreed.

"You mind telling us who you're getting your orders from, Colonel Kurtz?" Sawyer asked.

"I got 'em from Walt." John announced.

"Did he say Walt?" Claire whispered.

Madi blinked- confused at what he meant.

* * *

"Alex. Alex. Hey!"

Ben- tied up to a tree again as everyone was taking a break.

"What?" Alex said.

"Something I need to tell you." Ben said.

"Keep your mouth shut Mr. Linus." Karl warned, showing his gun.

"_Karl!_ Now, if you're gunna sleep with my daughter, I insist you call me Ben." he said sarcastically.

Karl was about to pounce him but Sawyer stopped him. "Easy kid. Guy's just tryna get in your head. Go take a walk." he advised. Karl nodded, then walked off with Alex.

"Mind if I ask you a question, James?" Ben said.

"Yeah, I do mind." Sawyer said.

"Why'd you leave Kate behind?" he asked.

Ben said some more pretty things, then this time Sawyer advanced on him, beating him violently.

"Anyone wanna tell me why we're keeping this guy alive?" he demanded.

He prepared to shoot. "Okay, James. Let's execute him, right here, right now, in front of his daughter." John said.

Alex looked scared, then Sawyer backed down.

"It's only a matter of time before he gets us Johnny, and I bet he's already figured out how he's gonna do it. So you walk him." Sawyer thrust the ropes to John, then walked off.

* * *

All of a sudden they heard someone gasping and laughing from in the water a distance away.

Everyone went over to see.

When Madi peered over next to Claire, she saw a woman.

She was wearing a helmet, and she had light blue eyes.

"Hi." she said, trying to stay above water.

"Hi yourself." John said.

* * *

When she took her helmet off, Madi saw that she had pretty long, red, curly hair.

"I can't believe you're alive. How many of you are there?" she asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" Hurley asked.

"Why wouldn't I wanna know?" her face fell.

"Forty-eight of us survived the crash, that's not counting the tail-section. They're pretty much all dead now..." Hurley said.

"Hugo." John said sternly.

"So you've all been living here this entire time?" she looked at Claire. "Is that your baby?" she asked.

Claire slightly smiled. "Yeah. This is Aaron." she introduced.

"Did you have him here on the island?" red-head asked.

"Mhm." Claire said.

"That's amazing." red-head said. "Well, I've about a million more questions I want to ask you, but they can wait until we get you back to the freighter. We all got one of these transponders, so if we just sit tight, they're gonna be here soon, okay?" she explained.

"This team of yours- how many are there?" John asked.

"Uh, four including me." she said.

"And what happened to your helicopter?" John asked.

"I dunno. The pilot was trying to put it down." she explained.

"Where?" John asked.

"I dunno. I had to jump. It was chaos! I'm lucky to be alive." she said.

"Get up. You're coming with us." John announced.

"Wha-? Wha-? We need to stay where we are so they can find us." red-head explained.

"See that's your problem right there." John said.

"We don't wanna _be _found."

* * *

Sayid was reading the sat phone.

"Your friend, Charlotte, she's moving. And she's moving fast." he announced.

"She's runnin' from something." Jack realized.

They all ran ahead, then stopped.

"According to this, she's right here." Sayid said, holding his free hand up.

Something stirred in the bushes.

"Over there." Kate pointed.

Vincent jumped out, transponder attached to his collar.

"Vincent." Kate said, shocked.

Jack went up and snagged the transponder.

"Locke's got her." he announced, fear and anger in his tone.

Daniel Faraday looked freaked and Miles Straume looked pissed.


	32. Everything Will Change

**Okay so I'd love to know what you all are...Team Madi, or Team Kaylah? **

**Me-? Team Kaylah all the way! :)**

* * *

Madi and the others saw a red light in the sky.

A flare gun.

"That's somebody from my team!" red-head announced.

No one moved.

"What's wrong with you people? We're here because of you! I almost died jumping out of a helicopter because you called us for help!" she yelled.

"Maybe we should go see who launched that flare." Hurley suggested.

"Yeah I mean they could be hurt John." Claire added.

"She's lying. And whatever they came for it, isn't us. We keep moving forwards as planned." John declared.

Red-head was pissed, so she tried to leave.

And then Ben shot her twice.

As she lay on the ground, she said to John 'vest'.

He unzipped her jacket and she had on a bulletproof vest- not that Madi knew any of that.

Sawyer threw Ben up against a tree, ready to shoot him.

"I guess this is the part where I'm supposed to say I told you so." Sawyer mumbled.

"James, I stand corrected." John said.

"You want me to do it?" Sawyer asked.

"No- it's my mess. I'll clean it up." John said.

"Danielle you should escort Alex away from here." John said.

"Wait no!" Alex cried.

"John, we should talk about this." Claire warned.

"What if those bullets had hit you or the baby?" John asked.

Claire, startled; held Aaron close.

Then Ben said everything about the red-head; her name- Charlotte Staples Lewis. Said her birthdate, where she went grew up, went to school. Said the members of her ream: Daniel Faraday, Miles Straume, Frank Lapidus.

"Your instinct was right, John, these people are a _threat_, and if you shoot me you'll never know how great a threat they were. Because I know what they're doing here. I know what they _want_." Ben added.

"What do they want?" Sawyer asked.

"Me James. They want _me_."

"How do you know all this?" John demanded.

Ben paused.

"Because I have a man on their boat."

* * *

After using Hurley as bait in the Barracks to draw in Sayid, Kate, and the man Miles- John traded Charlotte for him.

And Kate decided to stay with them too.

Sayid then left with Charlotte.

John hid Miles somewhere, but Madi didn't know where.

Then Kate found him- and brought him to Ben for answers.

John found out, Kate had to leave.

* * *

The next day Madi wondered still about Miles.

Claire tried to find out.

Her plan failed.

Meanwhile, Madi was checking out the house, she was sharing it with Claire, since Kate was gone.

As she opened the fridge, she almost cried. _She hadn't seen one in so long..._

"Wanna help make something?" Claire asked, walking in.

Madi nodded eagerly. Claire went over to the cupboards, and pulled out a loaf of bread.

"Want some sandwiches?" she asked, pulling mayo, cheese, and ham from the fridge- why didn't the Others take all this with him?

"You can't take out food that needs to be refrigerated." Claire explained.

"So...sandwiches?" Madi said then.

Claire nodded, smiling.

"What is it?" Madi asked.

Claire blinked. "What are sandwiches?" she repeated.

Madi nodded.

"Uh...watch." Claire began to make one.

* * *

Kaylah was crying.

Sure she loved the Temple- but she sure didn't like _living_ in it.

She was sat in the room with the yucky pool of water, seated on the stairs.

She didn't wanna be here.

She wanted to be in her own house, her own room, in her own bed.

But by now the plane people might have taken over the Barracks.

For _THEIR _own pleasure!

Furious- Kaylah got up and stormed outside.

"Kaylah, Kaylah!" Zach ran up to her.

"What?" she stopped.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah...I'm okay." she lied.

He didn't look convinced. "Where's Emma?" Kaylah asked.

"With Cindy." Zach told her.

"Oh..." Kaylah said.

"Makaylah?" sweet old Amelia came up.

"Yeah?" Kaylah looked up at her.

"Could you help me with something?" she asked.

"Sure." she followed Amelia over a ways.

"Will you help me carry my stuff inside?" Amelia asked then.

"Sure." Kaylah grabbed the remaining bags, and trudged back towards the temple.

"Thank you so much dear." Amelia said.

"You're welcome." Kaylah said, nearly inside the temple by then.

* * *

Madi was watching Sawyer and Hurley play horseshoes- Hurley won.

"Son of a bitch! How'd you get so good?" Sawyer asked.

"I dunno. Guess I'm just..." he stopped. "...lucky."

Ben was walking towards a house with clean linens and clothes.

"What the hell are you doing out?" Sawyer asked.

"See you guys at dinner." Ben said cheerfully, disappearing into a house.

"Dude." Hurley said, dumbfounded.

* * *

Two nights later, John had everyone meet in Ben's house. Minutes later John came in with Miles.

He explained to them that it took him a while to make plans, their next moves, then brought Miles to explain why he was there.

"We're here for him." Miles nodded at Ben.

"We kinda...already knew that." Hurley announced.

"How soon do we turn him over?" Sawyer asked.

"We can't do that." John said.

"Why the hell not?" Sawyer demanded.

"Once they have me, their orders are to kill everyone else on the island." Ben explained.

Madi went wide-eyed.

"Wait. So... what, he's one of us now? You're- you're gonna protect him? He tried to kill you, John." Claire said.

"Yeah. He won't even tell us who his spy on the boat is." Hurley added.

"It's Michael." Ben announced.

"What?" Hurley said.

"My spy on the freighter is Michael." Ben repeated.

"You mean the same guy that killed two women in cold blood to set this little bastard free?" Sawyer looked at Ben. "And then sold all of us out so he could get off the island? _That_ Michael?" he asked.

"Yes James." John sighed. "_That_ Michael."

Madi wondered how Walt was doing?

* * *

Later, Ben drew a map to a place called 'the temple' and gave it to Alex, Karl, and Danielle- saying it was the last safe place on the island.

So they left.

What Madi didn't know is that she'd never see those three again.

Because they were all gunna die.


	33. The Earth Invasion Has Just Begun

"We're all gunna die."

"Calm down. The sky ain't falling just yet."

"This is exactly what he wants- to fight amongst ourselves. You're making a big mistake dude."

Madi was freaking _tense_, what were they gunna _do?_

"It's his choice to make Hugo." John said.

"Let's get on with it."

"Right...I'm attacking Siberia." Sawyer announced, throwing down the dice.

Hurley, John, and Sawyer were playing Risk. Madi was sat near them, watching, holding Aaron, who was perfectly content in her lap.

All of a sudden Madi's ears twitched...

_"Stop. Get on your knees. Turn this thing off." a rough voice said._

_"Pl-please. They have a baby with them, please don't-" Madi recognized Alex's voice, only she was shaky and fearful._

_She heard the cock of a pistol. "Turn it off." the man demanded._

_Alex turned the sonar fence off._

_"Okay. It's off." she announced._

Madi began trembling. What was going on? Who was with Alex?

The phone rang.

John answered, and Madi could hear a voice saying 'Code 14-J', repeatedly.

The group went over to where Ben was at.

* * *

Madi heard him playing a piano.

"What's Code 14-J?" John asked.

Ben looked scared. "Where did you hear that?" he asked.

"The phone rang and it repeated that." John told him.

Ben suddenly opened the piano bench and pulled out a shotgun, cocked it, and threw it to Sawyer.

"We need to get to the other house." he announced, walking off.

"Why?" John asked.

"They're here." Ben said seriously.

* * *

As they paced back to the other house, Ben explained that Code 14-J was an early warning system, meaning one of his people was captured- which Madi then knew was Alex.

But what happened to Karl and Danielle?

Sawyer said he was going to get Claire, and Madi said she'd go with.

Ben made John say- said he needed to survive the next _events._

As they emerged outside, the other people of their group started getting shot at. Sawyer flipped up a picnic table for protection.

"Son of a-!" he yelled. Then Madi heard as someone launched something big- a rocket.

"Claire!" Sawyer ran out towards her house, Madi was close behind.

The rocket hit the house- and it blew up.

"CLAIRE!" Sawyer screamed.

* * *

He continued to run towards the ashed remains. When he found Claire, Madi was searching frantically.

"Come on!" Sawyer said, lifting up Claire.

"MY LOCKET! MY LOCKET, IT'S GONE! I HAVE TO FIND IT!" Madi cried.

Her only memory of her family was somewhere in the ruined remains of the house!

"GET IT LATER! COME ON DAMNIT!" Sawyer screamed, running back to Ben's house.

Feeling defeated, Madi got up and followed.

* * *

They wouldn't let them in, so Sawyer threw a chair through the window, and climbed in. Madi followed him into a back room where Aaron was crying his eyes out, who Hurley placed on a pillow in a laundry basket.

"You stay here with her! Got it?" Sawyer instructed.

Madi nodded quickly- not bothering to ask questions.

_What the fudges was going on?_

She heard Ben say that he and John needed Hurley to take them to the cabin- for Jacob could only help them.

Madi was sat on the bed, next to Claire who was long out.

She managed to calm Aaron- for he fell asleep.

Then she heard Miles, who had a walkie.

"They wanna talk." he announced.

* * *

"RICHARD! _RICHARD!_" Kaylah screamed, nearly falling over when she entered the temple. _"RICHARD!"_

"Makaylah? What's wrong?" Richard appeared from the kitchen.

"They're here! Bad people are here!" she announced.

"Here at the temple?" Richard asked, fearful.

"No, on the island! They made it past the sonar fences and they're killing people! They blew up a house!" she was in tears by then.

Richard put his hands on her shoulders.

"We'll deal with them when we get the order." he said, calmly.

"From who?" she asked.

"Ben." he said.

"Wh- what if they find us here? They're gunna kill us!" she cried then.

Richard knelt down and held her in a hug. "They won't find us. Remember this place is protected by Jacob?" he explained.

She went wide-eyed. "What if they find him? They'll kill him!" she said horrifyingly.

"No. Jacob will not be found- neither will we. We'll be okay Makaylah. I promise." he assured.

Whimpering, Kaylah hugged him tight.

She was so _scared._

* * *

Madi flung out into the room when she realized that the man- Martin Keamy, threatened to kill Alex.

Sawyer grabbed her and told her to stay quiet.

"If you wanna kill her, go ahead and-" Ben said.

_Boom._

Madi gasped, "NO!" she cried.

Sawyer urged John to just _throw_ Ben out there, so they could leave- but John argued that the armed men would kill them all anyway.

Madi sat on the floor, hands covering her ears, trying to calm down. Then Ben flipped up, moved his bookcase, and fled into a weird stone door behind it, locking out John and Sawyer.

Hurley, Claire, and Aaron came out.

"You alright?" Sawyer asked.

"A little wobbly, but I'll live." she explained.

"Wouldn't be so sure about that." Miles said.

* * *

Ben came back out from his really-secret-weird-stonewall-room.

"I need all of you to do exactly as I say. In a minute, we have to run from this house as fast as we can. At that moment, when I give the order, I want you to head straight for the tree line." he explained.

"Towards the guys with guns?" Hurley asked.

"No." Ben corrected.

Everything began to shake.

"Outside, now!" Ben cried, then was the first to exit. Madi stayed close to Claire and Aaron.

And Madi nearly fell back when she saw _him, _in his smoke form, attacking the badmen!

_He was saving them!_ Madi realized happily.

"What did you do?" John demanded.

"Did you just _call_ that thing?" Hurley asked loudly.

"FALL BACK!" one of Keamy's men yelled.

"Go, go, go!" Sawyer yelled, then was followed by Hurley, Claire/Aaron, Miles, and Madi.

Ben said he had to say goodbye to Alex, then soon John followed the others.

* * *

"I think your chopper buddies ran off- if you wanna join them." Sawyer said sarcastically.

"No thanks, I'll stay with you guys." Miles decided.

John said that Ben lied, that he didn't know what the smoke monster was.

"You can ask Jacob all about it when we get to the cabin." Ben argued.

"Wait. Jacob? Who the hell's Jacob?" Sawyer demanded.

It was the Madi remembered-

Jacob was _HIS_ brother.

The man who took her sister.

"I never should have followed you wackos in the first place. I'm goin' back to the beach, and Claire and the kids are comin' with me." Sawyer announced, then looked at Claire and Madi. "You good with that?" he asked them. They both nodded.

Miles said he was going with them. Sawyer said Hurley too, but John said that he needed to stay with them.

Pissed, Sawyer finally left, followed by Miles, Claire, and the 'kids'.

* * *

Miles found Danielle and Karl's body- both buried in the same area.

Both Madi and Claire freaked out and wanted to leave. Sawyer agreed, making sure Miles kept distance of the girls and Aaron.

When they stopped to rest, Madi stayed with the guys while Claire washed herself and Aaron up.

Miles was staring at her.

"Don't even think about it." Sawyer glared.

"What?" Miles said, sounding offended.

"Don't _look_ at her. Don't _talk_ to her. Don't _mess with her_! Restraining order- twenty feet." he declared.

"What are you, her big brother?" Miles asked.

After that pretty discussion, they were on the move again.

* * *

When they heard rustling, Sawyer held out his gun. An older looking guy emerged.

"Whoa! Hey." he said to them.

"Lapidus?" Miles said, shocked.

Madi remembered his name- Frank Lapidus.

"You gotta hide man, right now." Frank said.

"What?" Miles said.

"Keamy's coming back, and if he sees you, he'll kill all of ya." Frank explained, pulling out a sat phone. "He's close man you gotta hide now! Go! Hurry!" he rushed.

They all hid behind some tree-bushes, just as Keamy and his men appeared.

After Frank did a lot of convincing, Keamy and them continued on.

Everyone did a sigh of relief.

* * *

That night, Madi stirred a bit in her sleep when she thought she heard Claire wake up and say something briefly, then got up and left them.

It happened just like that.

When they woke up, Miles said he heard he walk off the night before, but didn't follow because he had a 'restraining order'.

Sawyer got up and searched for her. He heard Aaron crying; who was laying on a patch of bush, Sawyer grabbed him and looked around for his mother.

"CLAIRE? _CLAAIREE!_"

Meanwhile Madi was sat with Miles. "What is going on?" she asked fearfully.

Everything was so crazy-

Claire gone, the people of the freighter, the whole 'wanting Ben' deal. Alex and the others dying...

"You tell me." Miles said, staring right at her.


	34. Kaylah & The Others Strike Back

Madi and her group came across Jack and Kate. She saw that Jack was bleeding around the lower part of his stomach- what was that all about?

"Where's Claire?" Kate asked when she saw Madi holding Aaron.

"We lost her." Sawyer said.

"You WHAT?" Jack asked.

"She just walked off in the middle of the night. We looked for her for a day, but she was just gone. I was hopin' maybe she went back to the beach." Sawyer explained.

"She didn't." Jack said.

Sawyer saw the sat phone, and Jack said that Sayid was on the chopper.

"Better hope it ain't him 'cuz you don't wanna tussle with the animals who just blew up half of New Otherton." Sawyer announced.

"They tried to kill you?" Kate realized.

"Just like Locke said they would." Sawyer said.

* * *

After Jack and Sawyer had a mini argument, Jack continued off towards the helicopter- Kate took Aaron from Madi during this.

"Son of a bitch is stubborn." Sawyer muttered, cocking his gun.

"Hold up! You don't get to die alone!" he chased after.

Ignoring what Kate said- Madi followed.

She wanted to see what a helicopter looked like.

* * *

"How did he give the order?" Kaylah asked.

"With a mirror." Richard said, gathering some things.

"I'm going with you. I wanna help." she declared.

Richard stopped, looked at her, then sighed.

"Alright. Guess there's no stopping you." he joked.

Kaylah smiled and ran to pull some shoes on.

_Operation Rescue Ben_ was finally in process!

* * *

When they arrived at the chopper, they saw Frank chained to the seats inside.

Madi gasped lightly, the helicopter was rather pretty! It was blueish, and whitish.

She didn't know what the propellers were, so she called them 'wings'.

"Lapidus!" Jack called out.

"Yeah." Frank said.

"You know this yahoo?" Sawyer asked- remembering him when he told them to hide.

"_Yahoo?_ This yahoo dropped that phone on you guys so you could find me-" Frank rattled his cuffs. "And I could fly you outta here. So why don't you do me a favor and get that back compartment? There's a toolbox. See if you can find something to get me outta these things." he explained.

As Sawyer was searching, Frank told them that they had better be far away when Keamy comes back, they went off to snatch Linus and kill whoever was with him.

"Hugo's with Ben." Sawyer said.

"Son of a bitch." Jack said, mad.

* * *

Sayid and Kate were trekking the jungle when they saw Richard come out.

"All right, let's just relax. Let's- let's just rel- let's relax." Richard tried to settle them, holding his arms up.

"Stop right there!" Kate aimed her gun.

"Put the guns down. Pl-" Richard begged.

"You take one more step." Sayid threatened.

Suddenly several Others came out, all loaded with guns.

Kaylah stepped out, unarmed, eying Kate.

"I said drop your guns." Richard said then.

* * *

As Jack, Madi, and Sawyer left to go find Hurley, they came across him the jungle, heading back towards them.

They made their way to a greenhouse looking place, Hurley called it 'the Orchid'.

Meanwhile, Keamy, Ben, and the others made it back to the chopper.

"_HEY!_ WHO GAVE HIM THE TOOLBOX?" Keamy demanded.

"Damn." Frank said, defeated.

When Keamy heard rustling from behind, they all saw Kate emerge.

"Whoa whoa. You're good right there. Who are you?" Keamy said.

"I'm Kate. I'm a passenger of Oceanic 815." she introduced.

"Why are you running?" Keamy asked.

As Kate was explaining, Kaylah and the others were preparing for an attack.

When one of Keamy's men came at them, Kaylah put a hand over his mouth as one of her people snapped his neck.

Another came, and another Other whipped a snare at him, causing the mercenary to helplessly shoot his rifle.

"NOW! _SPRAY IT!_" Keamy cried, blasting his gun.

As they were shooting, so were Kaylah's people.

Kaylah blasted a stun dart at one of them, watching him fall on impact.

Kate and Ben bolted.

As Keamy started to pursue them, Frank yelled "GRENADE!"

Keamy kicked it and it ended up blowing up on Omar, one of the mercenaries.

Martin Keamy grimaced afterwards, then gave chase to the runaways.

* * *

Sayid came out and tackled Keamy, and they tumbled down a slope.

Right when Keamy was about to win the brawl, Richard shot him in the back.

Everyone came out then, Kaylah too. Sayid was panting, worn out. Kate and Ben ran up right after.

Kate helped up Sayid, and Ben looked at Richard in shock.

"Thank you for coming Richard." he said, looking serious but still shocked.

Richard nodded, "My pleasure." he said. Kate got a knife, and cut free Ben's hands.

"What was the arrangement?" Ben asked.

"They uh, help us free you and we let them off the island." Richard explained.

Sayid looked tense.

"Fair enough." Ben agreed.

It took Kate a moment to believe that Ben was actually gunna let them leave- Kaylah too.

After all he'd done to keep them here...he was just letting them just like that?

No way.

* * *

Madi watched with Hurley and Sawyer as John and Jack were talking.

"Leader stuff?" Hurley guessed, making Sawyer scoff.

"Claire and the baby okay?" Hurley asked then.

Madi frowned, and Sawyer's face fell just a bit.

* * *

Ben came, telling Jack to get him and the others on the chopper fast.

So off they went.

When they came back to the clearing, Hurley gave Kate and Sayid hugs, and conversation was exchanged.

Then Madi realized that they were all getting on the helicopter to leave the island.

"Jack!" she said.

"Yeah?" he looked down at her.

"I can't leave." she announced.

He stopped, "Why?" he asked.

"I can't leave my friend- he wants to leave so bad like us! I can't leave him here!" she cried.

Not knowing who she meant, Jack knelt to her.

"Listen Madi. We're coming back. We're going to the freighter, refuel the chopper, come back, and get everyone else okay?" he explained.

Madi solemnly nodded, hiding her excitement.

She was finally leaving, after all this time, she finally could get off this 'rock'.

As Sawyer called it.

* * *

"Hands and feet inside the vehicle! Let's go for a ride!" Frank yelled, piloting the chopper.

Madi screamed when it was in the air, she grabbed onto Sawyer for dear life.

When she calmed down and adjusted, she looked out over the island.

She was finally leaving...

_Not._

* * *

"Why are we waiting here?" Kaylah asked.

"We're waiting for Ben or John to return from the Orchid." Richard told her.

"Why are they there?" she asked.

"I don't know." Richard admitted.

Kaylah looked towards the direction that Ben took off in.

Something felt wrong. Something was going to happen..._very_ soon.

* * *

**Yeah. You can't deny it now. When you watch the S4 finale eps, ya can't help it now when you see the lady Other shooting the stun gun- thinking its Kaylah baaha xD**


	35. There's No Place Like Home

"We're losing fuel! Ditch every extra ounce of weight on here!"

Everyone threw out luggage, bags, stuff.

"Is that enough?" Jack yelled.

"I'd feel a helluva lot better if we were a few hundred pounds less!" Frank yelled back.

"Hey..." Sawyer whispered to Kate, then spoke in her ear.

Madi only got a bit of what he said- something about a girl named Clementine Phillips, and he asked Kate to look after Madi.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kate demanded.

Sawyer kissed her, gave a sly look...

And bailed outta the helicopter.

"SAWYER!" Kate cried. Madi looked down, eyes full of fright.

No.

She couldn't already leave _him _and now Sawyer!

She just _couldn't_ do it.

Madi sprung forward, and dived outta the chopper downwards into the water.

_"MADISON!" _she heard Kate.

* * *

When she surfaced the water, she swam as fast as she could.

Reaching the island, she saw Sawyer seated next to Juliet.

"What the-? Sonuva-!" Sawyer said, getting up to pull an exhausted Madi from the shore.

"Why'd you jump?" he demanded.

She breathed. "I couldn't. Leave you, or. My friend. Ohhowwwoo..." she moaned.

"Well it's a good thing you did." Sawyer said.

"Why?" Madi asked. He nodded forward, and she looked.

The boat had blown up.

"No!" Madi jumped forward.

Sawyer grabbed her, "It's too late cousin. You can't do anything for them." he said.

Madi broke out into tears.

Jack, Hurley, Kate, baby Aaron, Frank, and whoever else made it out to the boat...

Dead.

* * *

Kaylah was sat by a fire, mad.

She forgot to ask Ben where Alex and Karl were!

She heard footsteps, and everyone looked up to see Locke.

"Hello John." Richard greeted.

"Welcome home." he said.

As he was getting comfortable, Kaylah went up to John.

"What is the Orchid?" she asked.

He stared, "A Dharma station." he told her.

Kaylah looked smug, "I've never heard of that one."

John smiled, "Me either."

* * *

Several minutes later as John/Richard exchanged words and settled down, it happened.

The sky turned white again- like that day from the dock, Kaylah cried out with everyone and covered her ears.

When it was gone, she released her hands and looked up, and saw a shocked look on Richard's face.

John Locke was gone too.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

When Madi stopped crying, she was sat next to Juliet, and Sawyer was on the other side.

Then the vibration, the sky lighting up.

The three of them got up, covering their ears and looking around.

A bright flash encased them, causing Madi to look down and cover her eyes.

When it was gone, Madi recovered, and looked up.

Sawyer and Juliet were gone.

"Wha-?" Madi said.

"Sawyer? Juliet?" she looked around. "SAWYER? JULIET?" she cried.

They were nowhere to be seen.

When she looked out at the water- the boat was gone.

It sunk THAT fast?

What was going on? Where did the others go?

"Madi?"

She flipped around at the sound of her name.

She saw Claire.

"Claire? You're okay!" Madi ran up.

"Yep I'm fine." Claire said, smiling.

"Uh- but, the boat- it- and Aar-" Madi stuttered.

"Shh, it's okay. Let's go." Claire stopped her, then turned to leave.

"Where are we going?" Madi asked, starting to follow.

"We're going home."

What?

Madi had no choice but to follow.

* * *

About an hour later, Madi realized that Claire led them to her home on the ridge.

_He_ was standing there, waiting.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Madi demanded, running up to him.

"Claire's with us now." he announced.

Madi looked at Claire, who was smiling.

"I found something of yours." he suddenly said, handing her the-

"MY LOCKET!" Madi cried, snatching it.

She quickly popped it open. The picture of her parents on the left heart was there, and the picture of her and Kaylah was still intact on the right heart.

Madi sighed, closed the locket, then held it tight in her hands.

The Man in Black sighed, then looked at both the girls.

"We've got work to do." he told them.


	36. There And Back Again

**Somewhere between after S4 and before S5.**

"That's YOUR bench?"

"Yes it is."

"It looks bad."

"It's been there for a long time."

Madi, Claire, and the Man in Black trudged out into the area where a big, old-looking silver concrete bench was positioned against a humongous tree.

"Why are we here?" Madi asked, sitting down next to Claire.

"There's a very rare wildfruit in this tree, but I can't seem to get it." the Man in Black explained.

Madi figured it out. "You want me to climb up and get some?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yes." he said.

"Okay." Madi stepped on top of the bench, grabbed onto some vines, and pulled herself up.

When she was pretty high, she saw some. They looked like apples- only they were about the size of cherries.

Madi nabbed some, then made her way back down.

"Wait, I know those. They're- they're wild black cherries." Claire said. "These are dangerous-" she looked at the man in black with concern.

"My friend." he started, taking a cherry from Madi. "On this island, nothing is dangerous." he announced, cramming down the cherry.

Claire looked blank.

Madi shoved down about three of the cherries, then gave the remaining to Claire, and she eventually ate them.

Though they were 'dangerous', they were delicious.

* * *

Kaylah was packing a bag, preparing for a trip to pay Jacob a visit when Richard came in their tent.

"Makaylah, are you busy?" he asked.

"I'm getting ready to leave. Why?" she looked up at him.

He looked serious-sad. "I need to show you something, and you're not gunna like it." he explained.

Her heart skipped beats. "What is it?" she asked, setting her things down.

He nodded behind him, "Come on." he urged.

* * *

Kaylah realized later that he led her back to the Barracks.

He stopped her, "Are you ready to see this?" he asked.

"See what?" she demanded, getting impatient.

Richard stepped aside, and she looked ahead.

She saw nothing out of the ordinary until-

There was something lying on the ground. Kaylah squinted her eyes to see, and then realized-!

"Hu-!" she gasped.

It was Alex.

"No!" Kaylah sprinted forwards and fell down at Alex's body.

She moved her over so she'd see her. Alex's eyes were closed, and there was blood on her forehead and on the top of her head.

"Alex...?" Kaylah's ocean eyes were wide with fear.

She placed her fingers on her neck- no pulse.

She couldn't be dead.

"Alex." Kaylah said again. "Wake up." she lightly shook her, but nothing happened.

"No." tears sprung to Kaylah's eyes.

"Alex! Wake up!" she cried, starting to tremble.

But she knew she wouldn't. Alex was dead.

"Noooo!" Kaylah cried again, tears rolling down her face.

_"Alex!"_

Her best friend since Richard took her in.

First arriving at the Barracks, knocking on Ben's door and Alex answering.

The girls sitting on the swings, talking about Juliet the baby doctor.

How their friendship died a little when Karl came in.

But how it came back up again when the airplane crashed.

Helping each other bust Claire out.

Kaylah helping Alex with Sawyer and Kate to find Karl, and help them escape Hydra Island.

And the last time Kaylah saw her was when she left with Ben for the radio tower.

And now she was gone.

Richard walked up. "Will you help me bury her?" he asked softly.

Kaylah, not looking up, nodded slowly.

* * *

When Richard patted the dirt with a shovel, Kaylah said "Rest in peace Alex. I miss you."

Richard's face fell. Kaylah looked at him, eyes red.

"Is Karl-? Is he-?" she asked.

Richard nodded.

"No-!" Kaylah buried her face in his chest and sobbed her eyes out.

Richard could do nothing but try to comfort her, so he hugged her back.

Since they were at the Barracks, Kaylah went into their old house to see if any of her stuff was there.

When she entered her home a wave of sadness washed over her.

She suddenly felt very homesick.

She went over to the corner of the room, pulled away the carpet, the floorboards, and pulled out her diaries.

She saw nothing else of use, so she got up and left.

As she walked up to a waiting Richard, she glanced back at the destroyed swingset.

"Bye Alex." she said softly.

She took Richard's hand and they walked away.

* * *

Just as Kaylah and Richard were leaving, Madi and Claire arrived at the Barracks- hoping to find supplies.

Entering a random house, Claire ransacked the kitchen while Madi ran into a room.

It looked deserted, the bed was plain (the pillow and blanket were gone) but it still looked comfy.

Madi saw a TV, then noticed the corner of the room.

A part of the carpet was pulled, and the wooden floorboards were moved.

Madi had no idea she was in her sisters room.

Finding nothing of use, Madi went back out to the living room, and something caught her eye.

On a table there was a photo frame.

Madi picked it up.

It was Alex, Ben, a man with short dark hair and eyes very much like hers- light copper, and a girl with brown-blond hair and ocean eyes.

It almost looked like...

Madi flipped open her golden heart locket and looked at it.

It looked a LOT like-

"What's that?" Claire walked up.

"Is that...Alex...and Ben?" she asked. Madi nodded.

"Oh!" Claire said then.

"When the Others...kidnapped me...Alex and this girl." she pointed at the other girl.

"They helped me escape. I remember." she explained.

"Do you know her name?" Madi asked.

"No...sorry." Claire said.

Feeling disappointed, Madison looked at the picture hard.

Was that girl really Makaylah?

* * *

**Poor Kaylah, having to see that :/ that was sad for me to write.  
**


	37. Destiny Calls

Story 6 of **It Always Ends The Same**:

**Destiny Calls**

* * *

**1975**

"LaFleur?"

Sawyer looked up. "Yeah?" he said.

"Can you watch these two while I go get their food?" Jeanette Lewis, Charlotte's mother, asked.

"Sure thing." Sawyer said as four year old Charlotte and another girl sat with him. "Jeanette babysitting you?" he asked the other girl.

The five year old nodded, her dark amber eyes wide. Her longish orange-brown hair was up in a high ponytail.

"How's come?" Sawyer asked.

"Mommy's with Amy, and daddy's working." the girl explained.

"Working? Who's your dad?" Sawyer asked, if her father was in security, maybe he'd let him off the hook today.

"Phil." the girl said.

"Ahh- gotcha. I didn't know he had a daughter?" Sawyer guessed.

The girl nodded. "What's your name kid?" Sawyer asked then.

"Lilian. But everyone calls me Lily."

Sawyer froze.

The name was all too familiar- he looked at Lily and recognition ran through him.

Lilian.

Who would marry a man named Josef, and become Lilian Fields.

Who would become Makaylah and Madison's mother.

* * *

**2004-2005**

"Wait..." Madi said.

"We have to make Claire believe that the people from the temple have Aaron?" she repeated.

"Yes."

"But they don't, Kate took him-" Madi protested.

"I know that. But if I tell her that, Madison it'll destroy her. If she believes that Aaron is still here, it gives her hope. Something to live for." the man in black explained.

Madi stopped, then looked down.

She understood.

Madi had hope too, in the fact that Makaylah was still alive- ever since she found that picture in one of the barrack houses.

And she only hoped that they'd see each other again someday.

* * *

**2007**

Appearing back in their camp, fourteen year old Madi smiled up at the sight of him. "I've got news." he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, an airplane will crash here." he started.

"A plane?" Madi gushed.

"Yes, so I'll be gone for a couple of days. But when I return, me and you are going somewhere." he explained.

"Where?" Madi asked.

"It's a surprise. You'll like it." he promised, smiling.

"Also- when I come back, I'm going to look like John Locke." he added.

"What?"

He sighed, "I've found the loophole. I have to look like John to do it. So don't be afraid when I return." he explained.

Madi nodded, "Okay." she agreed. And then he was gone.

She sighed, then continued on about her day, wondering what the surprise was.

* * *

**Some days later.**

When he returned, Madi was almost afraid- he really was as John Locke.

Then she saw that Ben and Sun were with him.

"Sun?" Madi recognized.

Sun looked over. "Madison?" she said back.

They exchanged hugs.

"Hi Ben." Madi said to him, he looked really beat up and bruised.

"Hello." he said, not trying to care.

"Ready to go?" 'John' asked.

Madi nodded, and everyone followed him.

It was still a little awkward...

* * *

**The next day.**

Fourteen year old Kaylah, and Richard, were in their tent, working on a ship in a bottle.

Well...Richard was.

Kaylah snatched his glasses and put them on, then tried seeing through them.

To Richard, her ocean eyes and his glasses made her look a lot like Ben.

"Makaylah we need to talk." he said then.

"About what?" she asked, opening a book and trying to see the words.

"About you." Richard stated.

"Okay. Shoot." Kaylah said, still looking at the book.

Richard sighed. "Listen...you're a teenager now, and-" he started.

"Uh, I've been one since last year." Kaylah corrected.

Richard nodded, "I know, what I'm trying to say is...girls your age they...usually get an increase in hormones." he continued.

Eh? What was he getting at?-!

Kaylah looked up, disgust all over her face. "Your point?" she asked.

"Well...if you should start to have feelings for Jacob-" Richard hesitated.

_"WHAAAT?"_

Kaylah dropped her book and tossed down the glasses.

"What? Are you-? EWW! NO!" she stood up. "That's nasty! Oh we are NOT having this conversation!" she turned to storm away.

"Makaylah! Hey! Get back in here!" Richard demanded.

"No!" Kaylah stepped outside onto the sand, just as Vanessa walked past her inside.

"Richard, he's here." she told him.

Kaylah looked over and saw John Locke, a boar over his shoulders.

"I brought dinner." he announced.

* * *

"John?" Richard said.

John put the dead boar down.

"Hello Richard. Been a while." John shook his hand.

Kaylah walked up. "Hello Makaylah." John greeted, taking her hand next.

"Hi..." she said softly.

"It's uh...been three years." Richard announced then. John nodded.

"What- what happened? Where were you?" Richard asked.

"I'll explain on the way." John said.

"On the way where?" Richard asked.

"It's gonna be night soon. You and I have an errand to run, and we don't have a lot of time." John explained.

Richard stared. Kaylah looked ahead and saw Ben, followed by a Korean woman, who she remembered was Sun-Hwa Kwon.

And a younger girl was following them.

"What's he doing here?" Richard asked.

"He helped me get back." John told him.

Kaylah stared at the other girl.

She was about her height, with long shadow black hair with some brown streaks. She had eyes like Richard's and some freckles on her face.

She looked so familiar...

* * *

"Who's that man he's talking to?" Sun asked.

"His name is Richard Alpert. He's a kind of... adviser. And he has had that job for a very, very long time." Ben explained.

Madi looked over at the girl who was with John and Richard.

She thought that she was real pretty. Long, brown blond hair and ocean blue eyes.

But then Madi recognized her-

"Makaylah?" she said softly.

Ben looked at Madi, then to Kaylah. "Ohh, wow. She's grown." he noticed.

"You know her?" Sun asked Madi.

She nodded. _"She's my sister!"_

Madi paced forwards, excitement running with her.

Kaylah looked at the girl who was headed towards her. "Hey..." she held up her hands.

"Makaylah?" the girl said to her.

"Uh, yeah? That's me. Who're you?" Kaylah said.

The girl gulped, tears in her light copper eyes.

"It's me...Madi." she reminded.

Kaylah froze.

Richard and John looked over.

"M-...Madison?" Kaylah choked.

Madi nodded, "Hi." she said, softly crying.

_She was alive!_

"OH MY GOD!" Kaylah grabbed her in a hug and sobbed. "Oh my God." she repeated. "You're here." she cried.

Madi hugged back. "I missed you so much." she said.

"Me too!" Kaylah soaked Madi's shirt.

"Who is that?" Richard asked.

Kaylah broke the hug and looked at him, holding Madi's hand.

"She's my sister." she announced to everyone.


	38. Follow The Leader

Kaylah and Madi was sat on the sand close to the water as Sun went up to Richard, with a picture of the Dharma Initiative.

"You've been here, on the island? All this time?" Kaylah asked.

Madi nodded.

"I always thought you died after that day we saw each other on the beach after we crashed." Kaylah admitted.

"I... had...faith, that you were still alive." Madi said.

Kaylah raised an eye.

_'Faith'?_

"Oh." she decided.

"Even though the Devil took you..." Madi said softly.

"The devil?" Kaylah repeated.

"Uh...Jacob?" Madi guessed.

Kaylah snorted a laugh. "Jacob's not the devil! He's like the nicest guy _ever_! Kinda like a gay guy, you know?" she explained.

"What's a gay guy?" Madi asked.

Kaylah blinked. "Uh...never mind. But no- Jacob's a really sweet guy." she assured.

Then she asked, "Have you been living by yourself all these years?"

"No, I live with my friend." Madi said.

"Who?" Kaylah asked.

John walked up to them just as he heard, "He's Jacob's brother." Madi announced.

Kaylah froze, then remembered what Jacob said to her when he took her to the light.

_"There's someone on the island. Someone bad. He wants to use the light to leave the island." he explained._

_"Who is he? The bad man." Kaylah asked._

_"He is my brother."_

Kaylah gasped, "Madi no! Jacob's brother's _bad!_" she exclaimed.

"No he's not! Jacob's the one who's bad! He won't let him leave!" Madi argued.

"Cuz if he leaves he'll kill us all!" Kaylah argued.

Madi's mouth fell open

"NO!"

* * *

Madi tackled Kaylah, knocking her down.

"Hey-!" Richard saw and ran over.

Madi raised her fist and started slamming Kaylah.

John finally came and ripped Madi off her sister and held her back.

Richard pulled Kaylah up and restrained her.

"You're wrong!" Madi screamed.

Kaylah snarled, then rubbed the blood off her mouth.

John gave a stern look to Madi, then let her go.

Minutes later, Madi went to Kaylah and apologized. "No it's okay." Kaylah assured.

"You've lived with Jacob's brother- no surprise he made you believe he was the good guy." she explained.

Madi said nothing, then put her head on Kaylah's shoulder. "Kaylah?" she said then.

"Hn?" she said, looking out at the ocean.

"How old are we?"

Kaylah sighed. "We're fourteen. We've been here for nine years." she explained.

"Fourteen...? We're teenagers?" Madi realized.

"Yep. And apparently, according to Richard, our 'hormones' have increased. He freaking tried giving me the sex talk! Talk about gross!" Kaylah explained.

"Sex talk?"

Kaylah sighed.

"Forget it. You don't need to know. Hey...you don't know very much do you?" she said.

"What do you mean?" Madi asked.

"Uhm, never mind?" Kaylah said.

If Madi had lived with Jacob's brother for all of these years...

Then she wasn't very mature, even though it wasn't her fault.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Madi asked John.

"I'm going somewhere with Richard and Ben. We'll be back by night." he explained.

"Okay." Madi nodded.

Kaylah saw that Richard was staring over at them, so she gave him a dirty look and looked away.

A rushed wave of hurt ran through Richard at that.

After they left, Madi handed Kaylah her locket.

"Oh my god." Kaylah gushed as she opened it.

"Wow Madi...you look just like..." she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Like dad?" Madi guessed.

Kaylah nodded, "I can't call him that." she admitted.

"Why?" Madi asked.

Richard flashed in Kaylah's mind.

"I can't explain it." she said.

All of a sudden they could smell boar.

They looked behind to see that it was being served.

* * *

When they got their servings, the sisters sat back on the sand, eating away.

"Can you still hear things from far away?" Madi asked.

Kaylah nodded, "We should hear what Ben and the others are doing now." she suggested.

"Yeah." Madi agreed.

They set their food down, closed their eyes, and didn't budge as their ears twisted like nuts.

_"You want the bullet?" Richard asked. _

_"Keep it. Everything go alright?" John asked. _

_"Well, you- you seemed pretty convinced, especially when I said you were gonna die. I'm certainly glad that didn't have to happen." Richard explained._

_"Actually Richard, it did. We better get back to camp." John turned to leave._

"John died?" Kaylah snapped back to life.

Madi shrugged, "I dunno." she said, then continued eating.

"Weird..." Kaylah muttered.

* * *

When they returned, John gave a speech.

"Hello, everyone. My name is John Locke. I've been told that..." he sighed.

"For some time, you all have been accepting orders from a man named Jacob. And yet, oddly enough, it seems that no one has actually seen him. Now I'm sure there are very good reasons why his existence and whereabouts are secret. I just don't know what they are."

Kaylah's mouth dropped open, catching Richard's attention.

She mouthed to him _what the hell did you do? _

Unable to reply, Richard looked back at John.

"This man- Jacob? Can he tell us how to bring Jin and the rest of our people back here?" Sun asked.

"Absolutely. So I'm gunna go see him right now, and I'd like for all of you to come along." John explained.

Mostly everyone nodded.

* * *

As all prepared to leave, Kaylah dashed into her tent to pack a bag.

But first she sat and popped open her journal.

For the new entry she only wrote three words.

_'Madi is alive.'_

She skipped a few lines, then wrote:

_'John Locke wants to take everyone to see Jacob, this is a very bad idea. I've got a crappy feeling about this.'_

She slammed closed the diary, shoved it in her bag, nabbed a few clothes, a book just in case, and she pulled on her shoes. She also took Richard's glasses.

When she came back outside she handed them to him. "Thank you." he said, placing them in his pocket.

Saying nothing, Kaylah walked past to Madi.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

Madi opened her bag. "No...I have my clothes, water, fruit, and Senet." she explained.

"Senet?" Kaylah asked.

"It's a game." Madi pulled out a thinnish, rectangular black box. Kaylah immediately noticed Egyptian scripture on it.

"Whoa...how do you play?" she asked.

"I'll show you, if you don't tell my friend." Madi said in a hushed voice.

"Why-?" Kaylah asked.

"Because he'll take it away." Madi announced.

"He doesn't know I have it." she whispered.

"Oh...how would I tell him? I don't know where he's at." Kaylah asked.

"Well...in case you meet him." Madi lied, putting the game back in her bag.

They went up to where Richard and Ben were.

"I'm starting to think that John Locke will be trouble." Richard admitted.

"Why do you think I tried to kill him?" Ben asked.

Both Madi and Kaylah stared up with wide eyes.


	39. The Incident

_"Do you know how badly I wanna kill you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"One of these days, sooner or later...I'm going to find a loophole, my friend."_

_"Well when you do I'll be right here."_

_"...always nice talking to you Jacob."_

_"Nice talking to you too."

* * *

_The next night, everyone made camp. The sisters were separated; Madi in John's tent and Kaylah in Richard's.

"Headache?" Richard asked, for Kaylah was rubbing her temples with her thumbs.

"No. Just aching from all this damn walking." she explained.

Richard sympathized with her, then said "Are you still mad at me?" his face looked pure and innocent.

"Nope."

She closed her eyes, then said- "I overheard you and John." she took a deep breath.

"And?" Richard said.

"He said he's never seen someone who doesn't age." she explained.

"He's right. I don't." Richard confirmed.

Kaylah opened her ocean eyes. "What? You're saying you're immortal?" she asked.

"Yes I am." he said.

"Wha-? How-?" Kaylah stuttered.

"Jacob."

Kaylah blinked. "He made you immortal?" she realized. Richard nodded.

"So...how long have you been here?" Kaylah asked.

Richard paused. "Since the nineteenth century."

Kaylah blinked.

"The eighteen _HUNDREDS_?"

* * *

The next day when they stopped for a break, Madi realized that they were at their old beach camp.

"There were so many times when we could have seen other." she said to Kaylah.

"How?" Kaylah asked.

"You live with the Others, I lived here with the plane people." Madi explained.

"You did?" Kaylah high pitched her voice.

Madi nodded "I have to tell you something." she said then.

"Wh- what is it?" Kaylah asked.

"Do you remember Sawyer?" Madi asked.

"Uhh...yeah. Why?" Kaylah said.

"He's our cousin." Madi announced.

"Huh?" Kaylah said.

Madi popped open her locket. "Dad had a sister named Mary...that's Sawyer's mom." she explained.

"Oh yeah, Mary Ford. I read it in Sawyer's file." Kaylah remembered.

"He's our _cousin?_" she asked in a light voice.

* * *

About an hour or so later, they were all off again.

When night came, Kaylah couldn't help but smile when the foot statue came into view on the beach.

"Why are we stopping?" John asked.

"You'll see." Richard said.

"It's a wonderful foot Richard but what's it got to do with Jacob?" John asked.

"It's where he lives." Richard explained.

"I've seen that before." Madi said. "In a dream." she added.

"Really? What happened?" Kaylah asked.

"I ran out on the beach...and saw that foot. I went in, and I saw a man. He looked at me and said 'it only ends once'. And then the whole room filled up with blood." Madi explained.

"That's weird." Kaylah stated.

* * *

Much to Kaylah's dislike...Richard refused to let her go in with John.

So he wanted to take Ben instead, and Richard argued with him- but lost.

Then just minutes later, a group of people came with guns and a large box.

"Which one of you is Ricardus?" the woman asked, she had dark eyes and long dark curlyish hair.

"It's Richard actually." he corrected.

"What lies in the shadow of the statue?" the woman asked.

Richard spoke something in Latin.

"Richard... I'm Ilana. I have something you need to see." the woman said, then instructed the others to open up the box.

"Frank?" Madi recognized.

He looked over, "Ah hell." he said.

Madi went up and shook his hand.

Kaylah looked back to Ilana and the box.

It was John's body.

"I don't understand...if this is Locke, who's in _there_?" Sun asked looking at the foot.

Kaylah was in shock, staring at the dead body.

Madi looked over and her ears twitched.

* * *

_"Hello, Jacob."_

_"Well, you found your loophole."_

_"Indeed I did. And you have no idea what I've gone through to be here."_

_"Have you met before?"_

_"In a manner of speaking."_

Minutes later, Madi's whole body flinched when she heard Jacob get stabbed.

* * *

**1977**

_"JULIET!"_

"It's going down! This thing is gonna go! You have to let it go. You have to go! This thing is going to blow at any second!"

_"No!"_

"Jack! Jack, help me get him off!"

Over to where Phil, one of the Dharma men's body lay, after being impaled by a pole, there was a little girl trying to wake him up.

The seven year old refused to believe he was dead.

Kate and Jack pulled Sawyer away from the drill and the hole as everything fell in, where Juliet lay.

All of a sudden Lily felt someone pull her up.

"No...! Daddy!" she choked.

"He's gone Lily! He's gone! You know that, now go!" Kate cried, pushing her away.

"Run as fast as you can!"

But Lily dropped to the ground, not wanting to leave.

In the hole, Juliet jerked up with a start.

She coughed up blood, then started to cry. She could hear Sawyer calling her name, which made her cry worse.

Juliet moved a little as she saw the hydrogen bomb laying a couple feet away, untactful.

She grabbed a rock that was close by, and began smashing it on the bomb.

_"Come on! Come on!"_ she groaned, not giving up.

_"Come on! Go! Come on!"_ she kept hitting the bomb.

_"Come on! Come on, you son of a bitch!"_ she struck one last time.

A white flash enveloped and encased her.

* * *

**Was anyone as mad as I was at that ending, and then it said "LOST- _2010?_****" And yes, that was the sisters mother- Lily. She was in the Dharma & I made Phil her dad. More info about that much, much later...  
**


	40. LA X

Story 7 of **It Always Ends The Same:**

**LA X**

* * *

**The Lostpedia website, they actually call John/Man in Black _Flocke_! So I will too :D**

Madi stared horrifyingly over at the statue, while Richard was arguing with Bram and some others.

"Who are they?" Sun asked Frank.

"Other than the fact that I know they were on the Ajira flight with us, all I know is they knocked me out and dragged my ass to some cabin, which they burned, then brought me here along with the dead guy in the box. They say they're the good guys." Frank explained.

Kaylah slightly gasped, they burned _Jacob's_ cabin!

_THOSE JERKS!_

She nearly flew herself over at Ilana- but as if Madi knew, she grabbed Kaylah's arm and restrained her.

"Listen to me, and listen carefully. No one goes in there unless Jacob invites them in." Richard announced.

"Richard, that's why we're here, because Jacob invited us." Ilana explained.

"Asking me what's in the shadow of the damn statue doesn't mean you're in charge!" Richard exclaimed.

"Then who is?" Ilana asked.

All of a sudden Ben appeared. "Richard." he breathed.

"Ben. What happened in there?" Richard asked.

"Everything's fine. John wants to speak to you." Ben explained.

"Is Jacob alright?" Ilana asked.

Kaylah looked over at her, slight jealousy flashing in her ocean eyes.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Ben asked.

"Answer her question Ben." Richard pressed.

"Well, of course Jacob's all right. They're both together inside. John just wants to talk to you." Ben explained.

Madi knew he was lying.

"John wants to talk to me?" Richard repeated.

"That's right." Ben confirmed.

All of a sudden Richard grabbed him and threw him down in the sand.

"Maybe you should talk to him first." he said angrily.

Ben forced his head up, and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The sisters would never forget the look on Ben's face when he saw Locke's body.

* * *

The next morning, after Ilana sent Bram and her other gunmen inside the statue, everyone looked up to see red flares shot up in the sky from far away.

"What the hell is that?" Frank asked.

Richard looked _freaked_.

"Is that from the Temple?" Kaylah asked, eyes wide.

Before she got an answer, guns cocked.

Everyone looked up to see Ben and John walk up from the statue.

Madi forced back some grinning, Kaylah forcing back the opposite.

"DON'T SHOOT HIM! DON'T SHOOT HIM!" Richard said hysterically.

"I'm seein' it. But I'm still not believin' it." Frank muttered, as Sun was standing next to him.

John went up to Richard.

"Hello Richard. It's good to see you outta those chains." he said.

Kaylah's heart skipped beats as Richard looked even more horrified.

"...you?" he recognized.

_"Me."_ John said scary-like.

He jabbed Richard's throat then knocked him unconscious.

"HEY-!" Kaylah screamed, running up.

Madi grabbed her yet again.

"LET GO-! _RICHARD!_" Kaylah cried, trying to break free of Madi's grip.

"I am very disappointed...in _all of you!_" John yelled at everyone.

He lifted up the out-cold Richard and flipped him over his back.

Kaylah broke free, but just as she was about to give chase Ilana grabbed her and held her back with much better strength then Madi had.

"RICHARD!" Kaylah screamed again._ "RICHARD!"_

"Hey." Madi said lightly.

John looked at her, "Stay here Madison." he ordered.

She nodded, then watched him walk right past John Locke's body.

* * *

"Is he gunna kill him?" Kaylah asked frantically.

"No." Madi said calmly.

"Why does he act like you two are _best friends_?" Kaylah demanded.

"Because...he's my _friend_." Madi said, still calm.

Kaylah froze. "Are you saying that...?"

Madi nodded.

"He's Jacob's brother." she whispered.

Kaylah stopped.

The sisters stared at each other.

Then Kaylah _slammed_ Madi.

_"You lied to me! You said you didn't know about the real John dying!"_ she screamed.

"Hey, hey!" Frank stepped up.

Kaylah shoved him away, then made her way into the statue.

Madi got up and held her mouth in pain.

* * *

"What's going on?" Kaylah asked when she walked in.

Ben was standing, and Ilana was leaning against a pillar crying.

Kaylah looked around, the room looked dead.

The fire pit was covered in ash.

_Something was wrong..._

"Where's Jacob?" she asked.

Ben looked up at her. "I'm sorry Makaylah." he said solemnly.

"For what?" Kaylah looked at him and their blue eyes locked.

"Jacob is dead." Ben announced.

Kaylah dropped her bag, eyes wide.

"What?" she said, pitching her voice.

"He's dead Makaylah. Locke killed him." Ben explained.

Kaylah started screaming.


	41. What Madi Did

Ilana collected some of the ashes in a small bag.

"Why are you doing that?" Kaylah asked.

"It's for something important." Ilana said, sounding sad.

Kaylah found herself drawn over to a large tapestry Jacob made, the very same one Ben was admiring last night right before he killed Jacob.

"He's really gone...?" Kaylah asked softly, tracing the roman figures with her right index finger.

"Were you close to him?" Ilana asked.

Kaylah nodded. "He was like... He always listened to what I had to say...he understood me better than Richard ever has..." she explained.

"And now he's gone." she said, shaking violently.

Ilana put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get justice for him. Together." she promised.

Kaylah looked up at her, then nodded.

He was really gone...

* * *

Outside, Kaylah asked, "Where's Madi?"

"She took off runnin'. And damn she's fast." Frank explained.

Kaylah went wide-eyed, then closed her eyes and relaxed.

"What the hell is she doing?" Frank asked as he saw Kaylah's ears twitch.

Ilana was observing this.

Kaylah focused as she heard light footsteps from far away, Madi's.

She blinked, then took off.

"Hey!" Ilana called after her, but it was no use.

She cursed to herself, she needed Makaylah to stay.

She was on the list Jacob gave her of the remaining candidates.

* * *

Madi found him by the Barracks, went with him as he picked up a machete, then followed him out to where he had Richard tied up in a net.

"Time to talk Richard." he said, cutting him down.

As Richard was taking a breather, Flocke handed him a canteen of water.

"Richard, I'm sorry I hit you in the throat and dragged you off the beach but I had to do something." he apologized.

"What do you want?" Richard asked, eying Madi for a second.

"What I've always wanted. For you to come with me." Flocke announced.

"Why do you look like John Locke?" Richard asked.

As Flocke was explaining, Madi looked behind her and her ears twitched.

_Makaylah was on the run, towards them._

"I'll be seeing you, Richard. Sooner than you think." Flocke said then walking off.

"Sooner than you think." Madi repeated to Richard, walking up to follow.

Richard only stared.

* * *

Madi and Flocke made it back to the Barracks.

"Why didn't you stay like I had told you too?" he asked.

"Kaylah found out that Jacob died...I didn't want her to know that I already knew." she explained.

Flocke nodded, then went into a house where music was blaring.

"Hold on." he said to Madi.

Moments later Sawyer came out in the living room, handing Flocke a new glass of whiskey.

"Here's to being dead." he said, before drinking.

"Hi Sawyer." Madi said, cheer in her low tone.

He looked up. "Well." he said.

"If it ain't Monkey Girl."

As Flocke was trying to recruit him, Madi made herself a cup of whatever Sawyer was drinking, and took a sip of it.

And she did not like it-

Just like that nasty Dharma beer back from the old van that Hurley drove.

* * *

_"RICHARD!"_ Kaylah exclaimed when she finally saw him.

She stopped in front of him, breathing hard.

"Are you okay?" Richard said, observing her face, which had several cuts.

He put his hands on her beaten cheeks. "What happened?" he demanded.

"I got cut by trees. I ran as fast I could, I had to find you." Kaylah said quickly.

Richard smeared off some of the blood on her, then said, "Come on." he turned to leave.

"Where are we going?" Kaylah asked, running to catch up.

"The Temple." he announced, picking up speed.

* * *

"Who the hell's that?"

Sawyer and Flocke looked over and saw a young boy stare at them.

Madi couldn't see him, _what were they looking at?_

"You can see him?" Flocke asked.

"The kid? Hell yeah I can see him." Sawyer assured.

As the boy took off, Flocke gave chase, leaving Madi and Sawyer alone.

"Sawyer? When you and Juliet disappeared from the beach...where did you go?" Madi asked.

"We were time traveling." Sawyer explained.

"What?" Madi said.

They both looked over as they saw Richard and Kaylah emerge.

_"Where is he?"_ Richard asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sawyer asked.

Madi eyed Kaylah, who was in shock at the sight of Sawyer.

"Where is he?" Richard asked again.

"Locke? He went chasing after some kid." Sawyer explained.

"We need to go, now!" Richard said seriously.

"Go where?" Sawyer asked, irritated.

"To the Temple, come on we gotta go!" Richard exclaimed.

"You know what? I've been to the temple and I think I'm sticking with Locke." Sawyer announced.

"That man is not John Locke!" Richard argued.

"I _know_." Sawyer said, deepening his tone.

"Then why are you with him?" Richard demanded.

As they were arguing, the sisters stared at each other.

"Come with us Madi, you'll be safe." Kaylah persuaded.

Madi shook her head no.

All of a sudden Richard stopped, turned and split.

Kaylah looked doubtful at Madi, then turned and followed.

"Who you talking to?" Flocke asked as he stepped up.

"Nobody! You catch up with the kid?" Sawyer said, throwing his hands up.

"What kid?" Flocke asked, making Sawyer feel dumbfounded.

"_Right_...let's get on with it, shall we?"

And the three of them continued on.

* * *

Flocke led them off the beach to a rocky cliff.

Madi, _great_ climber that she is, went down first towards a cave _he _pointed out.

She stood by as the guys made their way down too, but dangerous as it was the ladder Sawyer was using broke, and he fell.

Flocke caught him just in time and they made it down.

"Are you okay?" Madi asked, horrified.

"Oh I'm just swell, Monkey Girl." Sawyer said sarcastically.

Flocke led them into the cave where the cousins saw a scale, where on each end was a white rock and a black rock.

"What is this place? The hell's that all about?" Sawyer demanded.

"Inside joke." Flocke said, removing the white rock.

"So this is what you wanted me to see? A hole in the cliff... with some rocks on a scale? That's why I'm here?" Sawyer asked.

"No." Flocke said, leading them inside the cave. Soon they came into a large room with chalk names written everywhere.

"That, James. Is why you're here." he announced.

As Sawyer was being explained all about 'being a candidate for Jacob', Madi was looking at all the names.

She couldn't read- but she was intrigued by them anyway.

In her terms, Jacob had been a very _weird_ person.

To little her knowing, there was another name that was NOT crossed out, a distance away from the others.

'Fields' is what it said.

But why was Makaylah a candidate and not Madi?

"Together. So what do you say, James? Are you ready to go home?" Flocke said finally.

Sawyer stopped.

Madi looked at him, light copper eyes wide.

"Hell yes." he decided, sounding and looking serious.

* * *

**Hmm good question! Why's Kaylah a candidate, and not Madi-? I suspect we'll know soon.**


	42. Sundown

_"Am I interrupting?"_

Flocke entered Claire's tent where Jin lay.

"John?" he said in recognition.

"That's not John." Claire corrected. "_This _is my friend." she introduced.

Flocke smiled malevolently.

Madi came up, "Jin?" she gaped, eyes wide.

Jin looked freaked. "Madi?"

Madi grinned.

* * *

Flocke stood outside of the Temple with Madi and Claire. "Are you ready?" he asked them.

Madi nodded.

"Why does it have to be us? I mean, you could send Sawyer or Jin or... do it yourself..." Claire argued.

"If I could do it myself I wouldn't be asking you two." Flocke explained.

"If we go in there, I need to know you'll do what you said. I want my son back." Claire said.

"I always do what I say." Flocke assured.

He was lying.

Aaron was nowhere near here.

_He wasn't even on the island._

They went forward.

"Are you gunna hurt them?" Madi asked then.

"Only the ones who won't listen."

Madi and Claire advanced onwards to the Temple.

* * *

When arriving, they walked forwards with their hands up.

"Hold it." a gunmen said.

"What are you doing here?" Lennon asked.

Dogen walked up to them.

"He wants to see you." Madi announced.

Dogen spoke in Japanese.

"Speak English." Claire said, slightly irritated.

"If he wants to see me, then tell him to come in." Dogen said.

"No, he wants you to go to him. He's waiting outside beyond the outer wall." Claire explained.

"I'm not a fool. If I step outside this Temple, he'll kill me." Dogen argued.

"Well, send someone who he won't kill." Claire suggested.

Some others grabbed Claire and Madi, took them into the Temple.

Madi saw Sayid and Miles before they went in.

Sayid looked rather sinister...

"Isn't that the jungle kid?" Miles realized, remembering Madi

Sayid didn't answer.

They took them to a room with a large hole. As they were sat, Madi worked her ears.

"They're sending out Sayid." she announced.

"Ah. He wouldn't hurt Sayid." Claire assured.

* * *

Sayid returned time later with another message.

"There is a man in the jungle about a mile south of us by the outer wall. He sent me back here to give you a message. He wants you to know that Jacob is dead. And because he's gone, none of you have to stay here anymore. You're free." he explained. "The man that I met is leaving the island forever. And those of you who want to go with him, should leave the Temple and join him. You have until sundown to decide." he added.

"What happens at sundown if we stay?" Cindy asked.

"You die." Sayid said.

Claire started singing 'Catch A Falling Star', as the temple people brought in Kate.

"Claire? Madi?" she looked down. Claire and Madi stopped and looked up. "Guys, it's me." Kate said.

"Kate?" Claire recognized.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked.

"I... I can't believe you're here. Did they capture you too?" Claire said.

Madi waved up at Kate, and listened as they talked about Aaron.

When Kate said that SHE took Aaron and raised him...

Madi would never forget the malicious look on Claire's face.

* * *

At sundown, he came.

Madi held Claire's hand as she heard all the screaming.

"It's okay. Remember he said he'd only get the ones who wouldn't listen." Claire reminded.

Madi nodded, then rested against her shoulder.

Suddenly Kate came in, throwing a ladder down.

"Claire, Madi, come on! We gotta go, we gotta get out of there!" she cried.

"No."

"What?"

"We'll be much safer down here."

Madi nodded in agreement.

She heard him coming, and watched Kate jump down as black smoke zoomed past them overhead.

Kate sat down with them, and the three of them waited.

* * *

When it was time, the three girls escaped the hole and made their way outside.

Kate was utterly surprised to see tons of dead bodies- Madi wasn't.

She looked over st Sayid, then knew.

_He was with them now._

Claire and Sayid exchanged looks, Madi stayed with Kate as she grabbed a rifle.

When they emerged outside of the Temple, Sayid grinned at Flocke, who nodded at Claire, nodding back.

Kate looked shocked as heck when she saw him.

Madi held her hand, which Kate held back.

Them, the remaining Temple folk, all followed Flocke away from the Temple.

Madi couldn't have been any happier.

* * *

"Madi." Kate said, realizing they were still holding hands.

"Yeah?" she said back, looking up at her with a smile.

Kate noticed her shadow black hair had a few thickish brown streaks, making her look really pretty. Her speck of freckles were really coming in now- three years did that to you.

"Was your mother's name Lily?" Kate asked.

Madi blinked her light-copper eyes, "Yeah, Lilian. Why?"

Kate looked serious. "Just wondering."


	43. You Are All I Have Left

"Is everyone okay?" Kaylah asked from afar as Richard entered the Temple.

Seconds later he came back out, "Don't go in there." he warned.

"Why-" Kaylah looked inside.

_And saw dead bodies everywhere._

Kaylah did a horrified gasp, then nearly fell down if Richard hadn't caught her.

"ZACH! EMMA!" she cried.

"They're not here, they must have gotten away." Richard explained, then turned away. "Come on...Makaylah!" he called out.

With hesitant steps, Kaylah turned to follow, tears in her eyes.

* * *

_"Hold on, dude. It's this way."_

_"No, we came this way."_

_"Yeah, but that was a mistake. This is faster. Trust me, it's just around here. It's a short cut."_

_"No it's not."_

"You're both wrong."

Hurley and Jack looked over to see Kaylah and Richard appear.

"Dr. Shephard?" Kaylah recognized.

Jack's face fell.

"The Temple's that way." Richard nodded his head.

"Where did you come from?" Jack asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Richard said.

"Try me."

"Not yet. But if you wanna go to the Temple, it's this way." Richard and Kaylah walked off.

Jack and Hurley followed.

* * *

"Makaylah?" Jack said.

"Yeah?" she looked at him.

"I wanted to ask. Your mother...was her name Lily?"

Kaylah nodded, "Yeah. Only her mom called her by her real name." she explained.

Jack nodded, as if he had received answers to his questions.

"So... you're not time-traveling?" Hurley asked Richard.

"No." he said.

"But... you look the same as you did thirty years ago. How's that possible?"

"It's not easy to explain."

"Is this like, a Terminator thing? Are you a _cyborg_?"

"No, I'm not a cyborg."

"Vampire?"

Kaylah held back a laugh- this Hurley guy was cool.

"Jacob gave me a gift." Richard announced.

"Jacob? What do you know about him?" Jack asked.

"I know he's dead." Richard said, making Kaylah's expression change.

But it went back up at what she saw then.

A large, old, wrecked ship came into their view.

'Black Rock' it said.

"I thought you said we were going to the Temple, dude." Hurley said.

"I lied." Richard admitted.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because everyone at the Temple is dead." Richard announced.

"What? What do you mean they're all dead?" Jack demanded.

"I'm not sure what happened. But we just came from there, and... there's no survivors." Richard explained.

Jack looked at Kaylah, who nodded in agreement.

"What about our friends? Sayid? Kate?" he asked then.

"I hope they weren't there. Maybe they made it out alive. All I know is, whatever you're looking for at the Temple, it's not there." Richard explained.

Jack looked at Hurley. "You didn't want to go back there. Did you know about this?" he asked.

"Jacob kind of, sort of, hinted at it..." Hurley said lowly.

Kaylah's face shot up at him.

"You spoke to Jacob?" Richard asked.

"Yeah." Hurley said.

"Well, whatever he said... don't believe him." Richard advanced towards the ship.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"There's something I have to do." Richard said.

"Do what?" Jack asked.

"Die."

Kaylah froze. "What?" she said. She ran up to him. "Hey! What do you mean _die?_" she asked.

He looked at her.

"Stay out here." he ordered.

She grabbed his arm. "No! What are you talking about? What do you mean by dying?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry Makaylah. Just stay out here." he said simply, then went inside the ship.

Jack went in right after him.

Hurley stood next to Kaylah.

"Guess he didn't tell you this huh?" he asked.

Kaylah remained frozen.

* * *

The duo entered the ship to see Jack looking at Richard who was setting up a thing of dynamite.

He explained how Jacob 'touched' him, giving him a gift, when really it was only just a 'curse'.

"Dude it's time to go." Hurley said.

"No, not yet." Jack said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kaylah demanded.

"He's opened dynamite. He just said he wanted to kill himself." Hurley explained.

"RICHARD!" Kaylah said then.

"I can't kill myself." Richard announced.

"What?" Hurley said.

"Even if I wanted to, trust me, _I do_. I can't kill myself. Which is why I want you to do it for me." Richard explained.

"Dude, seriously! Let's go now!" Hurley yelled.

_"Richard...?"_ Kaylah's voice softened.

"If he wants to die, there's nothing we're going to do to stop him." Jack announced.

"NO!" Kaylah grabbed his arm, preventing him from lighting the fuse.

"Makaylah! Please, go outside." Richard said.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!" she cried.

"If you change your mind, I'll be like a mile away." Hurley literally grabbed Kaylah and dragged her outside.

_"No!"_ she yelled as he pulled her away.

Jack lit the fuse, then sat down.

"Now, let's talk." he said to Richard.

Outside, Kaylah's ears twitched.

Was Dr. Shephard going to talk him out of it?

"Please..." she whispered, folding her hands together.

* * *

When they both came back out, a furious Kaylah went up to Richard.

"What were you _thinking?_" she demanded, shoving him.

He only stared.

"Why? Why would you do that?" she said, tears forming. "You can't leave me all alone!" she finally cried.

"What? You're not al-" Richard started.

"Yes I am! Everyone I cared about is _gone!_ Alex, Karl, Juliet...Madi left...Jacob's gone. _You're all I have left!_" she exclaimed.

Feeling regretful, Richard looked down.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly.

Hurley and Jack watched the duo in silence.

* * *

Sometime later, the quad made it to the beach.

Kaylah looked up and saw Ilana, Ben, Sun, Frank, and a Chinese man she didn't recognize.

Sun raised her hands up as if to say 'where have you been?' and ran up to hug Hurley and Jack.

Jack and Frank shook hands, as Miles and Hurley exchanged hugs.

Ilana introduced herself and shook Jack's hand.

Kaylah ran up to Ben and gave him a hug- still unknown of the real truth of Jacob's death.

"Doing okay?" she asked.

Ben forced a smile. "Yeah." he said.

Kaylah looked back at the others.

For now, everything was okay.

Until something happened.


	44. Recon

Flocke led everyone back to a minor camp where Sawyer and Jin awaited.

"Alright everybody, listen up. I know that everyone is tired. It was a long and traumatic night for all of us. And you all have got a lot of questions, I know. And I will make myself available to answer them. But right now we need to keep moving. We have to take advantage of the daylight." he explained.

"We wanna know what happened to the people who stayed at the Temple." Cindy said.

"The black smoke killed them." Flocke announced.

Madi saw a girl about her age, and a younger boy quiver with fear.

Flocke knelt down to them. "Hey... I know that what happened back there was really scary. But it's over. You're with me now, and I promise that I'm gonna take care of you. Okay?" he assured.

The older girl nodded a little.

"Alright, let's move out!" Flocke began walking again.

* * *

When they arrived at a stream, he told everyone to save up on water.

A quarter mile away was a clearing where they'd be camped for a couple days.

This made Sawyer mad, so Flocke went to talk to him in private.

Madi sat next to Sayid. "Glad you're with us." she said.

"Me too." he said, looking blank.

"Remember how we met?" Madi asked then.

"Yes. You were with Sawyer when we left to activate the radio transmitter." he explained.

Madi smiled. "Things were different then." she realized.

"Very different." Sayid agreed.

Kate sat with them.

"Do you believe Locke?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Sayid said.

"That he can get us off the island." Kate explained.

"Yes, I believe him." Sayid decided.

"Sayid are you alright?" Kate asked.

"...no..."

Claire ran up and attacked Kate.

"Sayid!" Kate cried.

He and Madi simply stared.

_"Sayid! Madi! Please!"_

Flocke came up and ripped off Claire. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"She took him! She took Aaron!" Claire cried.

"Claire, you had disappeared! Kate couldn't find you! She did what she had to do!" Flocke exclaimed.

"She took him! She can't just do that!"

_He slapped her._

Madi went wide-eyed.

"This is completely inappropriate. Alright? Now... you go over there. I'll deal with you in a minute. Go." he ordered.

Claire went off, and Kate left.

Madi watched it all.

"Veeeery different." she said, making Sayid grin just a bit.

* * *

Madi asked where Sawyer went, and found out _he _sent him over to Hydra island on a mission.

Later on, Madi twitched her ears as she heard Claire apologize to Kate, and heard them exchange hugs.

That night, while dinner was being made, Madi sat with Emma and Zach.

"You probably know my sister," she started. "Makaylah?" she explained.

Emma looked up, and nodded.

"Is she okay?" Zach asked.

Madi nodded. "She's with Richard." she told them, hoping herself that was the truth.

Zach and Emma smiled, obviously liking that thought.

"Madi?" Kate called out.

"I'll be back." Madi got up and went over.

"Yeah?" she said to Kate. She sat down with her.

"Back when...we were all on the island, and you would come and go with us..." Kate started. "You said that you lived with your friend...is it Locke?" she explained.

Madi nodded.

Sawyer sat with them. "He sent you over to the other island. You find the plane?" Kate asked him.

"Yeah, and that ain't the only thing over there. Guy named Widmore set up camp over on the beach. Got a whole team with him- guys with guns, they're here for Locke." he explained.

Madi went wide-eyed. "What're you gunna do?" Kate asked.

"I'm gonna let them fight it out. And while they got their hands full with each other...we're getting the hell off this island." Sawyer said.

"Even if we could get on that plane, who's gonna fly it?" Kate asked.

"We ain't taking the plane Freckles." Sawyer said.

"Takin' the sub."

Madi's mouth dropped, looked at Kate, then looked around the camp.

Ah crud.


	45. Ab Aeterno

_"I'm here because I need your help. Will you help me, Ilana?"_

_"Yes."_

_"There are seven people I need you to protect. I'm gonna give you a list of their names. This is what you've been preparing for."_

_"These people... who are they?"_

_"They're the remaining candidates."

* * *

_

Kaylah, Ilana, Miles, Ben, Hurley, Frank, Sun, and Jack were all sat around a fire.

"Candidates? Candidates for what?" Jack asked.

"To replace Jacob. She said I was one of them. And so are you, and so is Hurley, and her." Sun explained, looking at Makaylah.

Kaylah blinked.

She was chosen to replace Jacob?

_To protect the beautiful light?_

"Well that's great. What do we do now?" Frank asked.

"I don't know." Ilana admitted.

"Then who does?" Jack asked.

_"After I've brought them to the Temple, what do I do?"_

_"Ask Ricardus, he'll know what to do next."_

"Who's Ricardus?"

Ilana looked at Richard. "He is. So, Richard, what do we do next?"

Richard giggled.

"Uhh.. I have no idea what we do next. You didn't tell your friend that I was trying to kill myself when you found me? Does that sound like someone who has a plan?" he explained.

Kaylah looked away, she was uber-pissed at him for that.

While she was thinking about all that Sun said, Richard told them all that they were all in Hell, then he said he was going to start listening to someone else, then took off.

Kaylah went off after him, even though she was angry at him.

Minutes later Hurley was having a conversation with someone in Spanish...

* * *

"Where are we going?"

...

"Where are going?" Kaylah asked again.

Silence.

"Richard! Slow down you're going too fast!"

He stopped.

"There's something I have to get. And then I'm going to join Locke. If you don't wanna do that, then go back to the beach." he explained.

He stared, waiting for her to make a choice.

"I'm not leaving you." Kaylah said finally. Richard nodded, then kept forward.

"Why did you wanna kill yourself?" she asked seriously.

He sighed. "Because...for almost two-hundred years, I've been Jacob's servant. He told me I was a part of something special- but he never said what. And now he's dead, so now my whole life has been wasted." he explained.

"Even me?" Kaylah asked solemnly.

"What?" Richard stopped.

"I'm part of your 'wasted' life?" Kaylah realized.

"No it-" he sighed again. "It's not that Makaylah. I wish I could explain." he said.

"It's okay, let's just...keep going." Kaylah said, sadness in her ocean eyes.

Feeling remorseful, Richard started walking again.

* * *

"I've known him since I was twelve years old, that _should_ count for something." Ben explained.

"So you guys met when you were kids, huh?" Frank guessed.

"No Frank, _I _was a kid. Richard looked just like he does today." Ben corrected.

"You're saying this guy doesn't age." Frank realized.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Ben said.

"And how the hell do you think that happened?" Frank asked.

* * *

When they finally stopped for a rest by a stream, Kaylah threw off her shoes and placed her feet in the water.

"Ahh..." she sighed. She looked up to see Richard looking all around. Not bothering to ask, she looked down at her reflection in the water.

And she fell asleep.

...

When she woke up, the sun had already rose.

She jerked up, and saw that Richard was gone.

"Richard?" she called out. But he was far away now.

She flinched when she heard someone say her name in a weird tone.

She looked behind her to see a lady, with dark curly hair and light brown eyes. And she was wearing an old school long white plaid dress.

"Whoa." Kaylah stood up. "Who're you?" she asked.

"Her name's Isabella." Kaylah saw Hurley appear.

"Where'd she come from?" Kaylah asked.

"She's kinda...dead." Hurley announced.

Kaylah went wide-eyed. "Why are you here?" she asked then.

Her eyes narrowed when Isabella spoke in Spanish.

"We're looking for Richard." Hurley translated.

"...I dunno where he was going." Kaylah said quietly.

"It's cool- she does." Hurley said.

Isabella smiled at Kaylah, then took her hand.

"Uhh." Kaylah said, slightly resistant. "How does she know?" she asked.

"She's his wife." Hurley announced.

Kaylah slightly gasped, then looked at Isabella. "I didn't know he had a wife." she said.

"Me neither." Hurley said, as Isabella led Kaylah forward.

"Uhh..." she looked down at her grip. "Okay. Why is she holding my hand?" she asked Hurley.

Isabella spoke.

"She's been wanting to meet you for awhile." Hurley explained.

"Uh-huh." Kaylah wasn't convinced, but Isabella smiled anyway.

* * *

"DOES THE OFFER STILL STAND?"

Richard turned around to see Hurley.

"What offer dude?" he asked.

"What the hell are you doing here? Did you follow me here?" Richard demanded.

After arguing, Hurley finally got it out that Isabella sent him.

Richard froze, "What did you say?"

Kaylah stepped out then, and stood with Hurley.

Isabella was standing next to Richard, but he couldn't see her.

As Hurley translated for Isabella, Richard started crying.

Which made Kaylah break out too- if Richard was upset then so was she.

Kaylah looked to her left, and nearly gasped.

She saw Locke standing far away, grim look on his face.

Startled, she looked back and watched Richard put on a golden cross necklace.

"She kinda...said something else too." Hurley admitted.

"What?" Richard said calmly.

"She says you have to stop the Man in Black. You have to stop him from leaving the island. Cuz if you don't..."

Hurley finished the sentence in Spanish, so Kaylah didn't know what he said.

Kaylah rubbed her eyes, then looked back over.

Locke was gone.


	46. The Package

Sawyer handed Kate and Madi mugs. "Want some cocoa?" he offered.

"Where'd you find cocoa?" Kate asked.

"I didn't. Pretend."

Madi peered in her cup- it was only water. "What's cocoa?" she asked.

"It's kinda like hot chocolate." Kate explained.

"Ooh." Madi said, she remembered now.

Now she really wanted some.

Flocke went over and sat with Jin and spoke with him.

Then he went over to Sayid and said he had an errand to run- Sayid was in charge.

After he was gone, Madi and the others noticed that Jin was preparing to leave.

Sawyer went to argue with him-

"And if she's not there I'll try the beach. But I _will_ find Sun so stop trying to-"

Something shot Jin, and he fell.

Then Sawyer, he pulled out his gun but fainted before he could shoot it.

When Madi was hit with a dart, she fell also, she managed to see a lady with glasses and a man with a gas mask go down to Jin.

_"Is this the guy?"_ the man asked.

"..._yeah_...let's take him." the lady said.

And Madi was out.

* * *

"The last thing Richard said before he went stomping off into the jungle was that we were all in _hell_ and he had no idea what we were supposed to do next! In fact, I would bet money we never see him again!" Ben argued.

"Hugo will find him. He will track him down and bring him back." Ilana assured.

"Unless Alpert's covered in bacon grease I don't think Hugo can track anything." Miles said.

"Hey, don't talk about _bacon_." Frank whined.

Ilana wouldn't give up. Hugo would find Richard and Makaylah, and bring them back.

They were important.

All she had to do was wait.

* * *

That morning after the attack, everyone was awake- but Jin was gone.

Madi held a wet rag on her head, it was sore.

"You alright?" Flocke asked her, sitting down next to her.

She nodded. "Where are you and Sayid going?" she asked.

"We're going to get Jin back." he explained.

Then he smiled.

"Uhm..." Madi paused.

"What is it?" he said, looking concerned.

"Are we really leaving the island? It's finally time?" she asked.

"Yes, it's finally time. We've waited a very long time." he explained.

Madi nodded, then looked down.

"Be careful." she warned.

"Don't worry about us." he said, before getting up to leave.

* * *

"She hits her head and forgets _English?_ Are we supposed to buy that?" Miles asked.

"Says the man who communes with the dead." Frank said.

Ilana was smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" Miles asked.

Everyone looked over to see Richard, Kaylah, and Hurley walk up.

"Pack your bags, we're leaving." Richard announced.

He said that in order to stop Locke, they had to destroy the Ajira plane.

It was then Sun _SNAPPED._

She yelled and yelled at Richard in Korean, pointed at Ilana for a moment, then kept yelling.

Richard looked dumbfounded afterwards.

"I don't think she wants to come." Hurley said.

* * *

That night, Kaylah watched as Frank and Miles played a game of cards.

"Can I play the winner?" she asked.

"You know how to play?" Miles asked.

"Hey- just cuz I'm young doesn't mean I was never taught." she explained with a grin.

"Rub it in why don'tcha." Miles teased.

Frank won the game- until Kaylah stepped in.

And she beat Miles too.

"Now you guys owe me money." Kaylah joked.

"I'll get your money." Miles said lowly, pulling out a small velvet bag.

He took out a couple tiny diamonds.

"Whoa." Kaylah said.

"What the hell." Frank said, displeased.

* * *

That night, Madi was sat with Zach and Emma when Flocke returned.

Jin and Sayid were not with him- Sawyer asked questions.

"When you were over there James, you mentioned that Widmore had someone guarding a room on his submarine. Guarding something that he didn't want you to see?" Flocke explained.

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't like secrets."


	47. Everybody Loves Hugo

Kaylah listened as Hurley went over to some graves, to talk to one named 'Libby'.

And from the sounds of it, Hurley missed her.

Kaylah knew how he felt- she'd already lost so much in the past three years.

"Do you have enough dynamite?" Richard asked.

"Four sticks. Enough to destroy the cockpit and all the instruments. That plane'll never fly." Ilana explained.

"Uhm... I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean for one thing, that stuff's really unstable." Hurley announced.

"You have to trust me! I've been training my whole life for this." Ilana said.

"To blow stuff up?" Hurley asked.

"To protect you!" Ilana corrected.

She argued some more, and then dropped the bag of dynamite.

And then _boom.

* * *

_

Everyone fell back on impact when the dynamite exploded, Ilana blowing with it.

Kaylah was the closest to her, so sand and blood splattered on her.

When the explosion faded, Kaylah was sat, staring at the flames in shock.

Richard went down to her. "Are you okay?" he asked- also in shock.

Kaylah nodded, still looking straight ahead.

She realized she has to get justice for Jacob's death by herself.

_I'll do it for Ilana._

* * *

Sayid returned.

He led Flocke out past the camp, and Madi wanted to know what happened, so she set her ears to work.

_"Hello."_

_"Hello."_

_"I'm sorry Sayid tied you up but he was afraid you would run before we had a chance to talk."_

_"I don't blame him. Although, as I explained to him before he left, I have nowhere to run to, brother."_

Madi blinked.

Desmond?

* * *

"Now what?"

"We get more dynamite. Or else she died for nothing." Richard announced.

"Maybe she died to show us to stay the hell away from dynamite." Jack suggested.

"Well Jack, that's a risk I'm willing to take." Richard argued, getting a bag ready.

"Richard. I promised Sun that I'd get her off the island." Jack reminded.

"Well Jack, I... I wish you hadn't done that. If it makes you feel any better, you can blame it on me." Richard said simply.

"I think Richard's right. It's the only choice we've got. Trust me, Jack." Hurley said then.

"...okay."

"Good. Let's go." Richard and Kaylah took off.

* * *

They arrived at the Black Rock.

"All right everyone, this might take a few minutes. I don't want anyone but me handling that dynamite, so I'm gonna go in alone... where's Hugo?" Richard said to everyone.

"I thought he was up front with you?" Jack reminded.

_"RUN RUN!"_

Everyone looked up to see Hurley running from the ship.

"RUN! GO GO GO G-"

He fell forwards as the old ship exploded.

Pieces of the ship flung forwards at the group, a flank smacking Kaylah right in her head, knocking her flat on the ground.

When everyone recovered, Frank pulled Kaylah up.

"You alr- _ooohh_." he said when he saw her bleeding head.

"Ahh..." Kaylah said, totally out of it.

"Heeyy, she's bleeding over here!" Frank yelled.

Sun pulled out a rag.

"Why the hell did you do that!" Richard demanded.

"I'm protecting us." Hurley explained.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Richard asked.

"Hey, calm down." Jack said.

"Now what-what are we supposed to do?" Richard asked furiously.

"That's it. That's enough." Jack said sternly.

"We're dead! We're all dead!" Richard exclaimed before storming off.

"Hey..." Kaylah croaked.

He stopped. "Wha- Makaylah? What happened?" he rushed down to her.

"She got hit in the head." Frank explained.

Kaylah wobbled, so Frank helped her up.

"Come over here." he set her down against a log, then sat next to her.

Too weak to support herself, Kaylah leaned her head on his shoulder. "Sorry..." she mumbled to him.

"Ah don't worry about it." Frank shifted a little so they'd both be comfortable.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked Richard.

"Ben, back at the Dharma Barracks, there's still grenades there? Explosives?" Richard asked.

"Yes, I think so." Ben said.

"Then that's where we're going next." Richard announced.

"Maybe we should talk about this for a minute..." Jack advised.

"Talk? There's no time to talk, but if you know what we need to do, if you know how we stop that _thing_ from leaving the island without blowing that plane up, then let's hear it. _Let's all hear it." _Richard explained.

"I know what we need to do." Hurley said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Richard asked.

"We have to go talk to Locke." Hurley declared.

"Are you TRYING to get us killed?" Ben asked.

"It's not my idea. It's his- Jacob's." Hurley pointed towards the open.

Richard didn't believe him that Jacob was there, but Jack did.

Kaylah on the other hand didn't give a crap.

Whether he was there or not- he couldn't help fix her bruised and aching head.

"I'm going to make this simple. If that thing leaves the island, that's it. I-it's over." Richard announced.

"What's over?" Miles asked.

"Everything. I'm destroying that plane and I can use all the help I can get. Who's coming with me?" Richard explained.

Silence.

"I am." Ben said, stepping up.

"I saw that thing in action man. It doesn't want to talk. Sorry." Miles said to Hurley, before stepping up.

Richard nodded at him. "Anyone else?" he asked.

Frank shook his head. "Makaylah?" Richard asked in a begged-tone.

"Uhhnnn..." she groaned. "Fine." she decided.

Frank helped her up and over towards Ben and Miles, but he remained in the same spot.

"Don't get in our way." Richard said to the others, before taking off, followed by Miles, and Ben, who was helping Kaylah keep steady.

And the others went off to find Locke.


	48. It's Just Another War

"Hello Jack. I was hoping you'd come."

Madi couldn't believe it- Jack and Hurley were right there.

Them, along with Sun and Frank had just came right into their camp.

She looked around them, where was Kaylah?

Probably with that man- Richard?

She watched as Jack and Flocke left to go 'catch up.'

Minutes later Claire disappeared to go find them.

* * *

"He has a submarine?" Hurley asked.

"Keep your voice down, damn it. Yeah, Widmore's got a sub. We can use it to get off this rock." Sawyer whispered.

"What about Sayid?" Madi asked.

"He ain't invited. He's gone to the dark side."

"Hey."

Claire came up, and she and Hurley hugged.

"Madi?"

She looked up to see Jack. "Hi." she said, giving him a hug.

"You doin' alright?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." she nodded.

He nodded back- "Good."

* * *

Morning came, and the lady with glasses came in their camp.

She talked with Flocke, and then she spoke into her walkie.

"Show 'em what we're capable of." she said.

And explosion rocked the area, everyone ducked for cover all except the lady and Flocke- they didn't flinch.

"You have until nightfall to return what you took; or next time, we won't miss." she threatened, tossing him the walkie, then left,

"Well...here we go." Flocke announced, smashing the walkie into pieces.

* * *

"Listen up, everyone."

"Hey, what's going on?"

"People trying to kill us again."

"All this is happening a bit sooner than I'd expected, but these people have forced our hand, claiming we stole something from them, trying to provoke us into a confrontation. Well, if that's what they want, that's what they'll get. Gather your things, we're going to the other island and we're getting on that plane." Flocke explained.

He called Sawyer over. Then he went to Madi.

"Madison, I want you-" he started.

"I'm going with Sawyer." she interrupted.

He stopped..."Alright."

Madi went over to Sawyer and Jack- who was explaining his secret plan, to double back, and to go to an old dock.

"Grab Hugo, Sun, and Lapidus. Meet us there." Sawyer explained.

"What about Sayid and Claire?" Jack reminded.

"Sayid's a zombie and Claire's nuts. She gave up her ticket when she tried to kill Kate. And I ain't gonna let that happen again. It's Hugo, Sun and the pilot. Only them. Understand?" Sawyer said.

"What-?" Madi gaped.

Leave Claire behind?

"It's okay Madi, come on." Sawyer ushered her forward.

* * *

Kate found out about ditching Locke.

Sawyer said again that Claire was crazy- did Kate really want her around Aaron?

They reached the beach where they saw a sailboat.

Madi gasped a bit- it looked just like the one her parents owned.

The three of them swam out to the boat and climbed on.

About a half-hour later, Jack, Hurley, Sun, and Frank appeared and boarded on.

And then Claire came, rifle ready to shoot.

Kate managed to convince her to come with them.

"If he finds out we're gone. He's gunna be mad." Claire warned.

Madi nodded in horror.

* * *

Jack didn't wanna leave.

Sawyer made him get off the boat.

When they arrived at Hydra island, they were stopped by Widmore's people.

Everyone got off the boat, soaked. As they all walked up the shore, Jin appeared with the other people.

"Sun?"

"Jin?"

They ran to each other, and had their reunion. Madi watched with awe.

The lady- Zoe, was speaking in a walkie.

"I understand." she said.

"What the hell are you doin'?" Sawyer asked as everyone raised their guns.

"What's it look like I'm doing? Hands up, now!" Zoe yelled.

Madi's heart raced, what just happened? She raised her arms up.

"On your knees!" Zoe ordered then.

"WE HAD A DEAL!" Sawyer cried, pissed off.

"Deal's off." Zoe announced.


	49. The Candidate

"Uh-uh. No way I'm getting back in those cages."

"Well I'm the one with the gun so-"

Quick movements.

"Not anymore." Sawyer said.

Then there was a shot. Widmore walked up and aimed a pistol at Kate. "You ain't gonna kill anybody. Otherwise you wouldn't be throwin' us in a cage." Sawyer said.

"I have a list of names. Ford, you're on it. As are Reyes, Fields, and the Kwons. Kate Austen? She's not. It doesn't matter to me whether she lives or dies."

Madi perked up at the recognition of her name.

"Don't listen to him." Kate said.

Sawyer gave up, and everyone was put in cages.

"You may not believe it, but I'm doing this for your own good." Widmore said.

"You're right." Sawyer said.

"I don't believe it."

* * *

Flocke was pissed.

Sure, he, Jack, and Sayid would go rescue Jacob's precious 'candidates'.

But like he'd said times before, he needed ALL of them to die at once.

And Makaylah wasn't with them.

So he decided he would go and get her.

Even if it meant killing Richard.

* * *

The power died.

"Uh-oh..." Frank said.

Madi grinned when she heard him coming.

"And we're all dead..." Hurley muttered.

The smoke came and wiped everyone out, smashing Seamus against the cage.

"I think I can reach the keys!" Kate said, struggling to snatch them off the dead body.

"Hurry cuz when that thing's done it's coming for us!" Hurley cried.

"Well I ain't waitin'!" Frank yelled, starting to kick the cage door open.

It was then Jack grabbed the keys and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked.

Jack looked at the smoke. "I'm with him, come on!" he said.

* * *

Sayid met up with them, and they made it to the plane, and saw dead dudes.

Flocke came out of the plane, saying it was rigged with explosives.

So they had to take the submarine.

Claire and Madi ran up with Flocke while the others strayed in the back.

When they made it to the dock, no one was there. But it didn't limit the idea that they could be guarding the inside.

"We're goin' in hard. Got it? Lapidus, Hugo, Madi, Jin, Sun- you're with me. The rest of you wait thirty seconds, head down the dock behind us." Sawyer explained. He looked at Jack and Flocke. "Think you two can get our backs?" he asked.

"Absolutely." Jack said.

"...alright, let's go home." Sawyer advanced out. Sun, Jin, Madi, Hurley and Frank got up right after and followed him down the boardwalk.

When _in_side, Madi heard gunshots from _out_side.

Jack came down carrying Kate, she'd been shot.

Madi heard the door of the sub close, then nearly fell as it started to move.

* * *

"Hey! Wait! Wait!"

"Claire! Claire! Stop!"

"No! They're leaving us!"

"No. Trust me you don't wanna be on that sub." He looked around.

"Madison-?"

He froze.

_"Damn it."_

* * *

Jack pulled out C-4 from his pack.

"Dude. Where'd that come from?" Hurley asked.

"...Locke. We did exactly what he wanted."

"What the hell?"

"We need to get to the surface. NOW!" Jack said.

Madi realized what would happen when the timer hit 0:00.

"NOO! AHHH!" she screamed, leaning her back against the wall.

Jin phoned Frank telling him to go up.

Madi kept screaming, Sun tried to calm her.

"Any idea how that thing works? Can we turn it off?" Jack asked.

"This watch is jury-rigged to the battery. The battery detonates the explosives." Sayid explained.

Madi's screams turned to whimpers and cries.

"Nothing's gonna happen."

"What?"

"Don't pull those wires out. We're okay. Nothing's gonna happen."

"If I don't pull these wires, Locke's gonna blow us to kingdom come!" Sawyer yelled.

"No, he's not! Locke can't kill us." Jack announced.

"Uh...what?" Hurley asked.

"This is what he wanted. This is what he's been waiting for. Everything that he has done has been to get us here. He wanted to get us all in the same place, at the same time- a nice, enclosed space where we had no hopes of getting out of!" Jack explained.

"I don't understand." Jin said.

"Locke said that he can't leave the island without us. I think that he can't leave the island unless we're all dead. He told me that he could kill anyone of us whenever he wanted. So, what if he hasn't because he's...he's not allowed to? What if he's trying to get us to kill each other?" Jack theorized.

...

"Stay out of my way, doc."

"Now if he wanted that thing to blow up, why would he put a timer in it? Why not just throw it inside?"

"I don't care."

"Nothing is gunna happen."

"It's not your decision to make!"

"He can't kill us!"

"I'm not gunna stand here and do nothing!"

Madi covered her eyes and tried to retain her crying. Jack put a hand on Sawyer's shoulder.

"James. We are going to be okay. Just have to trust me."

Silence.

"Sorry doc, I don't."

Sawyer played with the explosive.

The timer stopped.

Madi revitalized and stepped up just as the timer started again- going faster now.

"Listen carefully," Sayid suddenly said.

"There's a well on the main island, half mile south from the camp we just left. Desmond's inside it. Locke wants him dead, which means you're going to need him. Do you understand me?" he explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" Jack asked.

"Because it's going to be you, Jack."

Sayid grabbed the bomb and took off.

As soon as he hit the next room it exploded.

Madi flew backwards and smacked against some equipment.

And then her life flashed before her eyes.


	50. They Are Alive & Broken

Madi hit the floor, and her life flashed in her mind.

The boat trip.

The lightning storm.

Waking up in the jungle, at the Black Rock.

Meeting _him_ inside, wrapping a blanket around her.

Finding Kaylah on the beach with the devil.

_Him _teaching her things- climbing, hunting, swimming, etc.

Spending all that time with him.

The airplane crashing.

Getting involved with all the survivors.

Finding out Sawyer was her cousin.

The war with the Others.

Diving out of the helicopter.

Doing things with Claire.

Seeing Kaylah again...

* * *

Madi's light copper eyes opened, and she was nearly underwater.

She saw Jack give Kate to Hurley, gave them a thin green colored tank-bottle, and sent them up.

Then he and Sawyer helped Jin try and get Sun free.

Now Madi- who wasn't as tall as them, was completely under by then.

She felt arms grab her and pull her forwards.

And she blacked out.

* * *

When she awoke, she was on the shore.

She crawled up and over to where Jack, Kate, Hurley, and Sawyer were.

"Is he okay?" Hurley asked.

"Got hit in the head pretty hard, but he's breathing." Jack explained.

"What about Jin and Sun?" Kate asked.

Madi looked up to see Jack shake his head.

She realized it-

They were dead.

Kate started crying, as did Madi- but Hurley broke out in sobs.

Jack got up walked out to the edge of the water, and stared upwards.

And Madi could hear him cry too.

The reason she was upset was- _he _did this.

He tried to kill them.

And she wouldn't forgive him for it.


	51. Last Chance Of Survival

"Locke did this to them. We have to kill him, Jack."

"...I know."

The five of them were all standing at the water's edge. Kate leaned her head against Sawyer's shoulder.

"Before Sayid died, he said that Desmond was in a well. If Locke wants Desmond dead, then we're gonna need him." Jack announced.

Madi wondered what for.

Slowly but surely, they were off.

* * *

"You sure this is a shortcut?"

"I lived in these houses a long time, Miles. I think I can remember how to get there." Ben explained.

"Well, I lived in these house thirty years before you did... otherwise known as last week...and I have no idea where the hell we are." Miles announced.

"It's a good thing you're following me then." Ben said.

Kaylah's head stopped bleeding, so she placed the rag in her bag. The only things that mattered to her anymore were in her bag- all her diaries, the photo of her, Alex, Ben, and Richard, a week before 815 crashed, and her blanket Jacob had made for her.

Oh, and Richard's glasses.

When they arrived at the Barracks, Miles knelt down on the ground.

Right where-

"It's Alex... After you left, we buried her." Richard announced.

Kaylah nodded, closing her eyes to remember her friend.

"Thank you, Richard, Makaylah." Ben said sadly.

* * *

Arriving in Ben's house, he moved his bookcase which led into a darker room. He shoved past some coat hangers and opened a safe box.

And alas, C-4.

"Okay. Richard, it's your idea. Are we looking to cripple the plane or blow it to hell?" Ben asked.

Richard thought for a moment.

"Blow it to hell."

"Then we better take it all..." Ben slowly grabbed the explosives.

They heard noises from the kitchen.

Richard and Ben pulled out rifles and stepped out.

"Don't move! Show me your hands." Richard said.

"Calm down, it's okay." the lady with glasses said.

"Who the hell are you?" Ben asked.

"She's with me." Kaylah saw an old man with white hair who looked a bit evil.

"Hello Benjamin...may I come in?" he asked.

* * *

The man made himself a glass of water. "What are you doing here?" Ben asked evilly.

"Put the gun down Benjamin." he turned to the girl. "Go to the dock, take our equipment from the outrigger and then sink it." he ordered.

"She's not going anywhere. If you don't answer me, I swear..." Ben threatened.

"If you shoot me then your last chance of survival will be gone." the man said. "Go. He won't do anything." he said to the girl.

She took off.

The man looked at Kaylah. "Been looking for you, Fields." he announced.

Her ocean eyes went wide. "What?" she asked.

He looked at Richard. "What are you doing here Richard?" he asked.

"We're getting explosives to destroy the plane on the other island." he explained.

Ben looked at him as if to say 'why'd you tell him?'

"Why would you wanna do that?" the man asked.

"None of your damned business." Ben cut in.

"I've had that plane rigged with explosives since I got here. As usual Benjamin, I'm three steps ahead of you!" the man announced.

As the mention of Jacob came into their talk, Kaylah looked out the window.

She thought she had heard something funny...

_"Charles."_ his walkie spoke.

Kaylah blinked.

This was Charles Widmore?

_"It's Locke. He's coming."_ the girl said.

"Has he seen you?" Widmore asked.

_"No-"_

"Run. Get back here as fast as you can." Widmore looked at Ben. "If you don't want to die, we need to hide." he said seriously.

"I'm not interested in hiding. He's gonna find me sooner or later anyway. I'd rather have it over with." Ben said.

"These are both great plans, but I'm gonna go with surviving... If you need us, we'll be running through the jungle." Miles announced.

Ben gave him a walkie.

"I-I'm gonna talk to him. I know this man. All he wants is for me to join him, and if I can get him to leave with me, maybe that'll give the rest of you a chance." Richard explained.

"Wait-" Kaylah said.

"Go with Miles." Richard ordered.

Nodding, she ran out of the house with Miles into the jungle.

_"Hey!"_

Kaylah stumbled and fell back.

"Come on." she looked up to see a man with similar features to her- brown-blond hair and ocean eyes; though it wasn't Jacob.

"Who- who are you?" Kaylah asked.

"Hey Peanut." he held out his hand.

Kaylah blinked, then stared at his hand.

_Peanut?_

Only one person ever called her that-

"Dad?"

"It's okay, come on." he said sweetly.

Thinking she'd gone delusional, she took Joe's hand.

As he pulled her up, she grabbed her bag. "Where's Miles?" she asked, looking around.

"Don't worry, he's fine." Joe assured.

"What-?" she said but he took off running.

"Hey!" she sprinted to catch up with him.

* * *

When Flocke arrived at the Barracks, Madi was with him.

After Jack and the others began their trek to find Desmond, she fell behind and he found her.

After explaining that he hadn't meant for her to get on the sub, he lied to her saying that it was an accident, what with the bags of C-4 being switched.

And of course, Madi believed _every word.

* * *

_

Ben was sat in a chair on his porch.

"Just the man I was looking for." Flocke said.

"Well...you found me. Can I get you a glass of lemonade?" Ben said.

Flocke sat in the chair next to him, Madi on the steps.

"I need you...to kill some people for me, Ben." he said, fiddling with his knife.

"And...why would I do that?" Ben asked.

"Because once I leave this island, you can have it all to yourself." Flocke explained.

"...alright."

"Good... Now whose outrigger is that down at the dock?"

"I believe it's Charles Widmore's."

"And do you know where I might find him?"

Ben looked straight at him.

"He's hiding in my closet."

* * *

Joe was gone.

"Hey!" Kaylah hissed. "Dad? Where'd you go?" she called out.

"He's gone, Makaylah."

She froze at the sound of his voice-

_It couldn't be!_

She dashed out into the clearing, and there he was, standing by a fire.

Kaylah's whole face fell. "...Jacob?" she said.

He smiled, "Hello Makaylah." he greeted as per usual.

_"JACOB?"_ Kaylah screamed his name, dropped her bag and tumbled over to him, grabbing him in a hug.

She started crying. "Where have you been? Aren't you dead?" she asked.

"I am."

"Then...how are you here?"

"Because you are one of my candidates."

She blinked. "And only we can see you?" she realized.

"Yes."

They heard rustling.

Kaylah looked up to see Hurley.

Jacob folded his hands together.

Kate, Sawyer, and Jack came up.

"Hello Kate...James...Jack." he greeted.

Kaylah stared at him. What was going on-?

_And where'd her father go?_

* * *

**Wha! Joe again! Give ya a clue- he's the same as Michael right now.**


	52. What They Died For

"So you're the one who wrote our names on the wall?"

"I am."

"Sun and Jin Kwon, and Sayid Jarrah, you wrote their names on the wall?"

"Yes."

"...is that why they're dead?"

"I'm very sorry."

"You're _sorry_?"

"Kate-"

"No! I wanna know that Sun and Jin and Sayid didn't die for _nothing_." she said angrily.

Jacob looked at all of his candidates, sour look on his face.

"Come and sit down and I'll tell you what they died for... I'll tell you why I chose them...and why I chose you. And then I'll tell you everything you need to know about protecting this island, because by the time that fire burns out, one of _you_ is gonna have to start doing it." he explained.

* * *

Everyone was sat.

"I don't really know where to start..." Jacob said awkwardly, folding his hands together.

"How 'bout...why you brought us to the island?" Hurley suggested.

"I brought all of you here because I made a mistake. A mistake I made a very long time ago, and now, because of that there's a very good chance that every single one of you and everyone you've ever cared about is going to die." Jacob explained.

"What mistake?" Sawyer asked.

"You call him the Monster."

He explained that he brought them there to replace him should he have died.

"Tell me something Jacob." Sawyer started. "Why do I gotta be punished for your mistake? What made you think you could _mess with my life_? I was doin' just fine til you dragged my ass to this damn rock." he asked.

"No you weren't. None of you were." Jacob explained that they were all 'flawed', and alone- looking for something that they couldn't find out in the world.

But it didn't explain why Kaylah and Madi were brought here.

They were only five years old at the time- how were they flawed?

Kaylah was thinking about this really hard.

_That day on the beach, when she and Madi confronted each other._

_Madi wanted her to go with her to her 'friend'._

_Kaylah wanted to stay._

_Madi joined the bad side._

_Kaylah joined the good side._

It all made sense._  
_

"Why did you cross _my_ name off of your wall?" Kate asked.

"Because you became a mother. It's just a line of chalk in a cave, the job is yours if you want it, Kate." Jacob told her.

"What is the _job_?" Jack asked.

Jacob explained about the light, and how it cannot go out.

"Your monster friend said there's nothing to protect it from." Sawyer added.

Jacob looked down. "You have to protect it from _him_." he announced.

"So...how you gonna pick?" Hurley asked.

Jacob gave him the smile that Kaylah loved more than anything.

He said that he wasn't going to pick- he wanted to give them the choice.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

Kaylah decided she would do it.

_Protect the light._

"I'll do it."

Jack stood up.

Kaylah twitched.

"This is why I'm here. This is...this is what I'm supposed to do." he said.

"Is that a question, Jack?" Jacob asked.

Jack shook his head. "No."

Jacob nodded, "Good...then it's time."

* * *

"And I thought that guy had a God complex before."

"James..."

"Yeah I know."

"I'm just glad it's not me." Hurley said.

When the inauguration was over, Kaylah went up Jacob one last time.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I guess you could say I'm going to move on." he said.

"Where? Like Heaven?" Kaylah guessed.

"Wherever the island decides to send me."

"...and I'll never see you again?" Kaylah realized.

Jacob's face fell.

Kaylah quivered, then looked down.

He stepped forward, and kissed the top of her head. "Go with Jack. He's the protector now." he said.

She nodded, as if she was to step back to leave, she went forward and hugged him tight.

"Thank you Jacob." she said, closing her eyes. "Thank you for bringing me here. Thank you for giving me Richard." she said, her strength of tone falling.

She could feel him smile, "You're very welcome, Makaylah."

She opened her eyes and saw nothing but empty air in front of her.

"Bye Jacob..." Kaylah said, before turning to catch up with the others.

* * *

"This is the well I threw Desmond Hume into."

"What's the matter?" Ben asked.

"I sent Sayid to kill him. Obviously he didn't." Flocke explained.

"Looks like someone helped him out." Ben said.

"No Ben. Someone helped _me_ out." he corrected.

"What did Widmore say to you?" Madi asked.

"He said Desmond was a fail-safe. Jacob's last resort in case, God forbid, I managed to kill all of his beloved candidates. One final way to make sure that I never leave this place."

"Then...why are you happy he's alive?" Ben asked.

"Because I'm gonna find Desmond, and when I do, he's gonna help me do the one thing that I could never do myself..." Flocke explained.

"What is it?" Madi asked.

"I'm gunna destroy the island."


	53. The End, Part 1

Story 8 of **It Always Ends The Same:**

**The End**

* * *

"So, you're the new Jacob, huh?"

Jack nodded.

"Feel any different?"

"Actually no."

They discussed about the heart of the island, and how they needed Desmond.

"Jacob didn't say anything to me about Desmond." Jack said.

"Doesn't sound like he said _anything_ about _anything_." Sawyer noted.

"That's true dude, he's worse than Yoda." Hurley added.

"All right. Y'all head to your heart of the island and I'll go get the magic leprechaun out of that well." Sawyer explained.

"If I leave a trail, can you catch up with us?" Jack asked.

"Hell yeah I can."

"Then be safe."

"I got a bad feeling about this." Hurley said.

Kaylah couldn't agree more.

* * *

"As long as you're watching, why don't you join us?" Ben called out.

Madi looked up to see Sawyer. "What are you doing here James?" Flocke asked.

"I heard Desmond fell in the well, so I came to help him get out...looks like someone beat us to the punch. _Oh well_." Sawyer explained.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Flocke asked.

"You're gunna use Desmond to destroy the island." Sawyer said.

"That's absolutely right."

Sawyer elbowed Ben and grabbed his rifle. "I'll be seein' ya." he said, before taking off.

* * *

"When you said you were gonna destroy the island, I thought you were speaking figuratively." Ben said.

"Because I said I'd leave you in charge once I was gone? I'm sorry if I left out the part about the island being on the bottom of the ocean."

Flocke explained more, then looked down.

"I think a dog was here." he announced.

Madi blinked.

"Vincent." she realized.

So they went to Rose and Bernard's camp.

* * *

"I'll make this simple. Come with me now or I'll kill them both right in front of you." Flocke threatened.

"No!" Madi cried, running over and guarding the elder couple.

"Madison. Step away." Flocke ordered.

_"No!"_ she cried again. "I won't let you hurt anymore people who haven't done anything!" she said.

He sighed, then aimed the gun lower-

Towards _Madi._

Her face was full of fear.

"I'll make it hurt." he said to Desmond.

He grimaced. "I want your word. You won't touch them- _ever._" he said.

"Done." Flocke said.

"Then I'll do what you want." Desmond decided.

"Yes Desmond. You _will_."

They left.

* * *

"Are you alright honey?" Rose asked Madi.

She nodded.

"You've grown." Bernard noticed.

Madi smiled, then stepped back. "Have you seen Makaylah?" she asked.

"Who?"

"My sis- never mind." Madi turned around and looked up.

"MAKAYLAH? _MAKAYLAH!_"

* * *

Kaylah's ears twitched.

_MAKAYLAH!_

She stopped, and turned around.

"MADI?" she called out loudly.

Jack, Hurley, and Kate stopped to see what happened.

_Makaylah!_

_Madi?_

_Where are you?_

_I'm with Jack, Hurley and Kate!_

_What about Sawyer?_

_He went to go find Desmond!_

_He's with HIM!_

_Locke?_

_Yes!_

_Where are you Madi?_

_At Rose and Bernard's camp! Keep walking and I'll find you!_

_Okay! HURRY!_

Kaylah turned around to catch up with the others.

* * *

Madi looked down forwards, closed her eyes, and focused.

She heard footsteps, four pairs of them close together.

Found them!

"Goodbye!" Madi said to the couple as she dashed off.

"Be careful dear!" Rose called out, Vincent was barking.

Madi turned just in time to flash them a smile right before she went out of sight.

* * *

"Linus, can you hear me? Come in...I found Alpert!" Miles said into his walkie. "Linus! ...damnit. You okay?" he looked at Richard.

"Wha- wha- what happened?" he asked.

"You thought it'd be a good idea to talk to the black smoke. It responded by throwing you into the damn jungle." Miles explained.

"Locke- is he still here?"

"No-"

"Is Makaylah okay?"

"The girl? I lost her in the jungle. Come on, let's get you some help."

"Help? Help from where? You still have the explosives, the C-4?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because we need to finish what we started! We need to blow up that plane!"

They took off.

* * *

Right as Sawyer met up with them, so did Madi.

They exited the jungle out onto a clearing...

Where they saw Flocke, Ben, and Desmond.

"This is gunna be interesting."

Kate started shooting.

_"You killed them!"_

"You might wanna save your bullets." Flocke said, walking past them up to Jack.

Madi hid behind Hurley and Kaylah.

"So it's you." Flocke said.

"Yeah. It's me." Jack said.

The sisters listened to them do _serious_ mojo talk.

* * *

"Okay. Let's get on with it." Flocke concluded.

Both groups were off to the bamboo forest.

When reaching the bamboo path, Kaylah started to feel very afraid.

"What's wrong?" Madi asked,

"He can't get it. The light. He.." Kaylah stared at the ground.

This was not good at all.

* * *

"Jack, Desmond. It should just be the three of us from here on."

"Jack. I believe in you, dude." Hurley said.

They were off.

Kaylah wanted nothing more than to follow- to see the light again.

Ben's radio sparked. "_Linus, are you there?" _a voice cracked.

"Miles, where are you?" Ben asked.

_"We just got to Hydra island. We're on our way to the plane."_ Miles announced.

"Miles, whatever you do don't blow up that plane!" Ben exclaimed.

_"We're not gonna blow it up, we're gonna fly it the hell off the island. Just get over here now."_ Miles explained.

Kaylah blinked- she was sure Richard wanted to 'blow it to hell'.

Claire was there.

Kate grabbed the walkie. "Did you just say Claire? Is she okay?"

_Gun shots._

"Miles? Miles, what happened? Miles, are you there?" Kate asked.

A thunderstorm rolled in, and an earthquake came, splitting a tree.

"Hugo look out!" Ben shoved him away as he got flattened by the tree.

"What's happening?" Kate asked.

"I'll tell you what's happening! Locke was right! This island's going down!" Sawyer exclaimed.

The sisters were trying to pry Ben free.

"Don't move! We'll get you out!" Kaylah cried, tears sprung.

Madi saw the fearful look in her sisters eyes- and used all of her strength to help.

_"LINUS! LINUS!"_ the walkie spoke.

"Miles, is that you?" Kate asked.

_"Yeah. What the hell is happening?"_ Miles said.

"Are you with Claire?" Kate asked.

_"Yeah she's here, but she doesn't wanna come with us."_ Miles explained. "_Lapidus is working on the plane right now. Then we're taking off... Hey, how much longer 'til we get this thing in the air?"_

_"I still have to check the electrical and the hydraulics. Five hours, maybe six."_ Frank announced.

_"You've got maybe one!"_ Richard said.

_"GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE WE'RE LEAVING IN AN HOUR!"_ Miles yelled.

"Son of a bitch! How the hell are we supposed to get over there?" Sawyer asked.

"I know how we can get there!" Ben announced, straining.

Madi remembered, "Yeah! He has a boat!"


	54. The End, Part 2

**Cliffs.**

"I want you to know Jack, you died for nothing!"

_Boom._

_...  
_

"I saved you a bullet!"

Flocke fell, blood spurting from his mouth.

"You're too late..." he said, looking over to see Madi.

His face fell, as she gave him a scum look.

And then Jack _kicked him off the cliff._

"You were right." Madi said past the rain. "He was the bad one..." she looked at her sister.

Kaylah put a hand on her shoulder.

And then Madi started to cry.

"Oh my god." Kate said when she saw that Jack was stabbed.

"Hey! What the hell happened?" Sawyer asked.

"It's over. Locke's dead." Jack announced.

Then everything shook again.

"Sure don't feel like it's over." Sawyer said.

* * *

"We can't leave without Makaylah!" Richard declared.

"You can come back for her! We ain't stallin'!" Frank said.

Startled, Richard hesitated.

Once they leave, they could never return...

He couldn't leave Makaylah- not now.

_Maybe she would get to the plane in time...?_

_"Lapidus?"_ Ben spoke in the walkie.

"Yeah?" Frank said.

_"What's your timetable?"_ Ben asked.

"Don't bother me!" Frank tossed the walkie down.

* * *

"I don't understand. Locke's dead, why is this still happening?" Kate asked.

"Because whatever Desmond turned off...I need to turn it back on again. But if it doesn't work, if I don't get it done you all need to leave now. You need to get on that plane." Jack explained.

Kate wanted him to come- but Jack said he had to stay and do it.

Jack and Sawyer shook hands. "Good luck to you James." Jack said.

"Thanks doc, for everything."

"James!" Ben threw him the walkie. "If the island's going down, then I'm going with it." he announced.

Hurley was staying too.

"We can finally go home Madi." Kaylah sighed.

Madi looked at her.

"I'm staying."

Kaylah stopped.

"What?"

"I'm staying here. I have...faith, that Jack will save the island. So I'm staying."

"What-? But-? Home, Madi!" Kaylah argued.

"My home is here."

"Madison. Please! Leave with me! I can't go without you!" tears sprung.

Madi looked at Jack- who was currently kissing Kate goodbye.

"When everything's done...he'll find a way to get me to visit." she explained.

"You promise?"

Madi nodded.

Kaylah held out her pinkie. Young childhood memories flooded through Madi just then.

_Their pinkies locked._

Kaylah went up to Jack. "Dr. Shephard. Thank you." she shook his hand.

He nodded, "Take care Makaylah."

Kaylah hugged Hurley and Ben.

Right as they were leaving, Madi locked eyes with Kaylah.

Light copper, against ocean blue.

And then she was gone.

* * *

"Yo Chesty..." Sawyer spoke in the walkie.

_"Yeah?" _Kaylah sighed in relief at Richard's voice.

"We're on our way down to the sailboat then we're heading to you...don't leave without us." Sawyer announced.

_"We're getting off the ground while there's still ground to get off. So if you wanna go you better get your asses in gear." _Frank said before cutting off.

"Lapidus! Lapidus! Son of a bitch!" Sawyer yelled.

"What now?" Kate asked.

Sawyer loomed down the cliff to where the boat was in the rough water.

"We jump."

Kaylah flinched.

"See you there." she said, then she ran forward and dove off.

"Makaylah!" Sawyer cried.

Kate jumped, and then Sawyer.

* * *

"Dude, you can't go down there alone. If Desmond didn't make it, how the hell are you going to survive?" Hurley asked.

Jack shook his head- and Madi realized it.

Sacrifice.

"No. No, no way. I'm not gunna let you _die_." Hurley said, tears in his eyes.

They argued, and then Jack stood up, placed a hand on his shoulder- telling him that HE needs to protect the island.

Jack gave him some water from the stream- which Madi didn't get why.

And then they lowered him down into the waterfall.

When Jack could still look up at them, he nodded at Madi.

She nodded back.

* * *

"Claire! Are you okay?" Kate asked when they saw her.

They saw the plane get into reverse.

"Come on we gotta go!" Sawyer said.

"I can't!" Claire cried.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Look at me! This island's made me crazy, I- I don't want Aaron to see me like this. I don't even know how to be a mother anymore." she explained.

"None of us do at first. But you're not alone. Let me help you. Come on, let's go." Kate urged.

The four of them started to run like hell.

"Tell him to wait!" Kate said.

Sawyer screamed Frank's named in the walkie.

_No response!_

"Damnit!" Sawyer said.

"NO!" Kaylah yelled, feeling her legs get weak. "RICHARD!" she cried- knowing it was useless.

The plane started to break the ground.

* * *

Richard and Miles buckled up.

Frank was about to start when he looked out ahead.

Out came _Sawyer_, waving his hands.

"What the hell?" Frank said.

He laughed as he saw Claire, Kaylah, and Kate run out behind him.

"Boys, we got some late arrivals. Open the door." Frank announced.

They didn't move.

"Come on!"

Richard and Miles got up and went back to get the door open.

Miles threw out a ragged ladder-rope. Claire grabbed it first, Sawyer helping her up, and then Richard helped her onwards.

Kaylah was next, when she came on board she stood back and waited as Kate and Sawyer got on.

"Way to come at the last minute Jim." Miles said.

"Good to see you too Enos." Sawyer said.

"We're running out of time!" Frank announced.

"We got 'em!" Richard called to him.

"Everybody buckle up tight! Hold on!" Frank said, gearing up to fly.

Kaylah sat in a middle seat behind Claire and Kate; Richard next to her in the aisle seat. Sawyer sat across from them and Miles in front of him.

The plane moved really fast and forwards then.

Kaylah leaned back and closed her eyes, she didn't budge when she felt Richard take her hand.

_The plane kept rumbling-_

_Lapidus would do it, he could do it-_

Just seconds later, they were in the air.

"Amen." sighed Frank.


	55. The End, Part 3

"He did it, the light's back on!" Ben announced.

"Dude, pull!" Hurley ordered.

Them and Madi used all their strength to pull up Jack.

But it _wasn't_ him...

It was _Desmond._

"No...Jack! _Jack!_" Hurley cried down the waterfall.

Madi knew he was gone.

* * *

Minutes later, they were all sat on logs.

"I think Desmond's gunna be okay!" Ben announced.

"...Jack's..._gone_...isn't he?" Hurley realized.

Ben nodded, and Hurley was crying.

Madi looked back at the light, feeling sad.

How was she supposed to go see Kaylah...?

"It's my job now." Hurley broke her thoughts.

She looked back at him and realized-

Hurley was the Boss now.

_He'd find out how to let her visit!_

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Hurley asked.

"I think you do what you do best. Take care of people. You can start by helping Desmond get home." Ben suggested.

"But how? People can't leave the island!" Hurley reminded.

Ben smirked. "That's the way Jacob ran things. Maybe there's another way- a _better_ way." Ben explained.

Hurley was quiet. "...will you help me?"

"I'm sorry?" Ben said.

"I could really use someone with like, experience. For a little while. Will you help me, Ben?"

"...I'd be honored."

"Cool...Madi?" Hurley looked over.

And Madison nodded, tears sprung.

* * *

Jack was laying on his deathbed, in the bamboo patch.

He looked over and saw Vincent, laying down next to him.

Jack looked back up and saw the Ajira plane flying over.

He laughed- knowing that they would all be okay.

His laugh stopped when his stab wound started to hurt- it was taking over.

He sighed, blinked...and then closed his pretty brown eyes.

And Jack Shephard was gone.

* * *

Madi and Ben helped each other carry the half-conscious Desmond out onto the beach.

They set him down, and the both of them flopped with him.

Hurley was sat too, he went into thought.

"Locke's boat. Desmond can use it to leave." he decided.

"Sounds good." Ben agreed.

Madi opened her bag and took out her locket and opened it.

She sighed.

* * *

Kaylah peered over to look out the window- viewing the island.

_Her home..._

"Bye Jacob." she said, before sitting back in her original position.

"When we get off..." Richard started. "What do you wanna do?" he asked.

She paused. "Well...if my grandma still lives in Los Angeles, then I'd like to see her." Kaylah explained.

"Your grandma- she your mom's mom?" Sawyer asked. Kaylah nodded.

Then she looked at Richard.

"Richard?"

"Yes?"

Kaylah paused.

"What is it?" Richard asked.

She looked down. "I..." she looked up and smiled.

"I love you." she said sincerely.

Richard blinked, then smiled back. "I love you too."

Kaylah got her bag and pulled out her diary, and her pen.

For the next entry she wrote-

_Everything's over.  
I'm on the plane, and I'm off the island with Richard-_

She crossed out his name and wrote 'dad'.

_Frank's driving the plane to Fiji I think. Claire, Kate, Miles, and Sawyer are with us too. _

_Madi's not. _

_She decided to stay.  
She promised that she would find a way to visit me, and I believe in her. _

_She is my sister after all._

_I can't wait to get home. _

_I want to see Claire's baby, I'll bet he's so big! And cute too, I'll bet. I wonder if grandma Jo is still alive, and in Los Angeles.  
I wonder if she'll even remember me?_

_It'll be hard to explain to her about Madi on the island, and my real parents, who are dead._

_I think I'll stop writing now, we might land soon. _

She closed her journal and put her stuff away.

She then saw her blanket Jacob had made her.

Kaylah smiled, then placed the bag in the window seat next to her.

And she leaned back and waited until they landed.


	56. All These Lives

When Desmond was fully awake and taken care of, Hurley sent him off on Locke's boat to go home.

Afterwards, Madi found Jack's body.

His eyes were closed, and his hands were placed on his stab wound. Madi knelt down to him. "Rest easy Jack." She said, folding her hands in prayer.

"No..."

Hurley came up.

Ben had some shovels.

"We should put him with the others on the beach." Hurley suggested.

* * *

They buried him next to John Locke's body.

Rose, Bernard, and Vincent attended the funeral.

"What do we do now?" Madi asked.

"Move along, I suppose." Bernard suggested.

Madi stood up to leave. "Where you going?" Hurley asked.

"To my old camp. On the ridge." She explained, before taking off.

"Be careful." Hurley advised.

* * *

Arriving at her camp, she browsed through all of _his _stuff.

She found nothing useful. So she walked over and sat on the decayed log.

Memories ran through her head.

Everything he told her, everything he taught, did.

In the end he _was_ the bad guy- she was made to believe he wasn't. His appearance was imprinted in her mind... Madi would never again think of him as a father figure.

She buried her face in her hands and cried.

She was raised solely on simple_ lies._

"_It'll be okay."_

Madi looked over to see Hurley. "How did you-?" she asked.

"Get here? Don't worry about that." He explained.

Madi looked down.

"I _miss_ him…" she moaned.

Hurley smiled.

"It'll be okay." He said again.

* * *

_"Hold on! We're landing!"_ Frank announced.

The plane rumbled when it touched ground.

Kaylah leaned back and tried to calm down-

This wasn't exactly _normal_ for your first plane ride.

"Alright. We're good." Frank said as he emerged from the cockpit.

Everyone unbuckled and got up and all advanced to the front.

When they were off the plane, several people swarmed them- natives of Fiji and even some Americans.

"What happened here?" one asked.

As Frank was making up partial lies, Kaylah was holding her temples.

"You okay?" Richard asked.

"No, my head-"

She had fainted.

* * *

"This was where Kaylah lived." Emma announced.

Madi nodded, "I know."

The kids, Ben, Hurley, Rose, Bernard, Cindy, and the other temple dwellers who had survived Widmore's attack on them, were all gathered in the worn and wrecked Barracks.

"Build this place back up, do some fixing. We could live here." Hurley explained.

Several people nodded respectively- they knew he was the new Protector.

"Ben? Can you show me which house was Kaylah's?" Madi asked.

"Sure." he went forward and Madi followed.

"Let's get to work." Hurley told everyone.

* * *

When Kaylah awoke, she saw that she was in a hospital-like cot.

"Where am I?" she asked, hoping someone would answer.

"You're on a plane- going back to the states." a lady who was sat near her explained.

"States...the _United States_?" Kaylah guessed.

"Yes ma'am." the lady said.

"What happened...?" Kaylah asked, looking straight up.

"Well you collapsed from sheer exhaustion. And it looks like your head suffered an external injury. May I ask what happened?" she explained.

Kaylah blinked, then thought of what to say.

_Oh, Hurley blew up an almost 200 year old slave ship with some dynamite and a piece of it hit me. _

_No big deal from where I just came from- you wouldn't believe it._

Kaylah almost snorted.

"I hit some wood." she said, sighing.

"Ah. Do you need anything?" the lady asked.

"No...where's-?" Kaylah started.

"Your father? I'll go get him." the lady got up.

A weird feeling ran through Kaylah's stomach when she said _father_.

_"Mr. Alpert? She's awake._"

Kaylah smiled when she saw Richard. "Hey. You alright?" he asked.

She nodded, "Don't leave me." she said innocently.

Richard sat down.

"I'm not going anywhere." he assured.

* * *

When they arrived at LA X it was well past midnight.

After they were off the plane they were escorted by policemen to their station.

Claire looked a hell of a lot better- she got cleaned up back in Fiji so now her hair was nice and fixed.

Kate's wound from her shoulder was taken care of.

Frank explained the story once again- the Ajira flight crashed, only he and Kate had survived.

They found other island 'dwellers' and they got the plane working again, and they were saved.

It worked- the police cleared them off.

Kaylah asked for a phonebook, and flipped through the pages...

* * *

Fifty-seven year old Joanna Anderson was sat on her couch, mug of coffee at hand, watching the evening news.

Her phone rang.

She placed her cup down and answered it.

"Hello?" she said casually.

_"...grandma?"_

Joanna froze.

"Who is this?" she asked.

_"...it's Makaylah."_

Joanna's blue eyes went wide.

"M-makaylah? M-my granddaughter?"

_"Yeah...hi grandma."_

"Oh my God! You're okay?" Joanna cried.

_"I'm fine. Are you still living in the same house?"_

"Yes, you're h-here in Los Angeles?"

_"Yeah."_

"Where are you?"

_"Uh...I'm at this place, a lot of police people are here."_

"The police station?"

_"Yeah, I think so."_

"Okay baby- I'll be right there."

_"Okay."_

Joanna hung up and went as fast she could outside to her car.

_Her granddaughter was alive!_


	57. Blood Ties

Story 9 of **It Always Ends The Same:**

**Blood Ties**

* * *

As soon as Joanna reached the police station, she rushed out of her car and went inside.

"Can I help you-"

"I'm looking for my granddaughter! She said she was here!" Joanna exclaimed, out of breath.

"Oh yes, the plane survivors. Right this way."

* * *

Kaylah was sat next to Frank, both eating dinner.

"This is lame." Miles whined. "If they knew what we've been through, they wouldn't be giving us TV dinners, we'd be eating gourmet." he explained.

"Who cares?" said Frank in between mouthfuls. "Food is food." he said.

Kaylah's ears twitched.

_"Your granddaughter," the officer flipped through a clipboard. "Is...Makaylah Alpert?"_

_"Alpert?" Joanna asked._

_"Yes...she came here with her father, Richard Alpert."_

_"What?"_

_"Is there a problem?"_

_"Let me see that." Joanna took the clipboard and read through the names- _

_Frank Lapidus, Katherine Austen, Claire Littleton, Miles Straume, James Ford, Richard Alpert, and Makaylah Alpert._

_"What...?" Joanna was confused. _

_Alpert? _

_And...why did Miles Straume sound familiar too?_

* * *

Kaylah's heart froze when the door opened.

Everyone looked up to see the officer, and an elder woman who had blue eyes, and poofy-curly brown hair.

Kaylah dropped her fork. "Grandma?" she recognized.

Joanna broke, "Makaylah, oh. _Makaylah!_" she cried, the tears pouring.

Kaylah flipped up and ran to give her a hug.

_It'd been nearly ten years since they had seen each other._

Joanna looked at the others in the room.

Kaylah turned to look too.

Joanna's face fell.

"LaFleur? Miles?"

* * *

"It's gettin' late everyone. Let's call it a night!"

Everyone sighed wearily- the Barracks makeover was nearly done.

"Group up and decide what house you wanna stay in." Ben explained.

Madi dashed into the one Ben said that Kaylah lived in.

She placed her pack down, found a blanket, and relaxed on the couch.

It'd been a loooong day.

She sighed and covered up- being on a couch was better than on the ground with boarskin to cover with.

"Madison?"

She opened her eyes to see Ben at the door.

"Is it alright if we stay here?" he asked.

"Mhm..." she said before closing her eyes again.

Ben and Hurley came in, set their things down, and got situated.

"Good night." she managed to say.

"Good night." both of the guys said back before she was fast asleep.

* * *

"Who're you?" Miles asked.

"My name is Joanna, Anderson." she introduced.

"Sonuva bitch..." Sawyer muttered in remembrance.

"Some help here Jim?" Miles asked.

"Joanna. Phil's wife."

"_Ohh_...didn't you have a daughter?" Miles asked.

"Yes...Lilian." Joanna said.

"My mother?" Kaylah realized.

"WHOA." Miles said.

"We'll talk about this later." Sawyer said seriously.

* * *

An hour later, close to three am, everyone was discharged.

Kate said she'd go with Claire to her mother- who had Aaron.

They'd be in contact.

Frank said he'd see Miles soon, and he was gone.

Joanna forced Kaylah, Richard, Sawyer, and Miles home with her- they all had 'explaining' to do.

The ride home was really awkward.

Sawyer sat in the passenger seat, Miles, Kaylah, and Richard in the back.

When inside her home, all of the lights were switched on.

"Now...LaFleur? Miles? How com you look the same?" Joanna asked.

"Cuz...we were travelin' through time. We were originally from 2004, but we ended up in 1974." Sawyer explained.

"Time travel? You sound like Dr. Chang and his insane _theories_." Joanna said.

Miles winced.

"Grandma? ...you and mom were in the Dharma Initiative?" Kaylah asked.

"Yes we were...but something happened. I left, due to problems. Two years later Lilian gets evacuated off the island, didn't know why though." Joanna explained.

"Not your husband? Phil?" Kaylah asked. Joanna shook her head.

"I never saw him again...don't know if he's alive or not." she said.

Sawyer looked down, remembering that Phil was stabbed by a pole.

"Makaylah? ...where is Madison? And Lilian, Josef?" Joanna asked.

Kaylah cringed.

"It's a long story, grandma."

* * *

She explained it all- the boat trip, crashing on the island, her parents dead.

She left out the part all about Jacob. Instead she said Richard found her and raised her.

But Madi was raised by someone else- someone bad.

Explained how she decided to stay on the island, promising to come visit somehow.

Joanna was looking down.

"And...that's how you came to live with Richard Alpert, leader of the Hostiles?" she concluded.

"Yes." Richard said.

"Well...it seems that damned island had it in for all of us." Joanna decided.

"I'll say." Miles agreed.

"So, Lilian's husband was your uncle?" Joanna repeated

Sawyer nodded.

Kaylah then yawned.

"Right- off to bed all of you. Guest rooms' down the hall and I've got a cot in the basement you can bring up." Joanna announced.

"I'll take the floor..." Kaylah moaned.

"No. You will take a bed or the couch." Joanna insisted.

"No, give Miles and Sawyer the beds." Kaylah demanded.

"I'll be fine for the couch." Richard said.

Joanna sighed. "Fine, Makaylah could you help get pillows and blankets?" she asked.

Richard and Kaylah went down to the basement to get the things.

* * *

"Madi?"

She woke up to see Zach looking at her. "Hi..." she said softly.

"Come on, it's time to get up." he said.

"Okay." Madi took off the covers. After cleaning up, she went outside.

"Hey Madi, got a job for you and the other two." Hurley said, motioning to Zach and Emma, who were waiting.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked.

"You remember where our old camp on the beach is?" Hurley asked.

Madi nodded.

"Kay, show them there, and look for anything useful. Clothes, food, supplies and stuff." Hurley explained.

"Got it!" Madi went up to the others.

"Ready?" she asked them.

The siblings nodded.

"Let's go." Madi led the way.

* * *

**You all remember Phil right? Yeah...he was cool...**


	58. I Know There's No Life After You

Kaylah had her first nightmare.

She was back on the island, in the jungle.

"_You shouldn't have left."_

She turned to see Madi, who was soaking wet…with _blood_.

"What?" Kaylah said, ocean eyes wide.

"You belong here, just like the rest of us. None of you should have left!" Madi explained.

She turned and ran, blood dripping.

"MADI!" Kaylah cried, holding out her hand.

And she shot up, her arm outstretched forwards.

* * *

She blinked; she was sat on the floor of her grandma's house.

She was _home_…

"Are you alright?" Richard asked, looking worried.

Kaylah nodded, and held herself in a futile position.

She wanted to go _back_.

* * *

"There's nothing to do." Madi whined, picking at the dirt with a stick.

"We have this whole island to ourselves. There's tons to do." Hurley explained.

"Maybe another airplane will crash, and I'll make new friends." Madi said hopeful, smile spreading across her face.

"Maybe..." Hurley said. "Look, we got things to do. Go visit Rose and Bernard, see if they need anything." he explained.

"Okay." Madi said, taking off into the jungle.

When she was far gone, Hurley turned to Ben.

"We gotta do somethin' with Locke's body." he said.

"Oh, me and Ilana and the others already buried him." Ben said back.

"Not the real Locke- the smoke monster Locke." Hurley explained.

"Oh..." Ben felt stupid. "We should let _her _decide where to bury him." he suggested.

Hurley nodded, then got up. "Let's go get shovels." he said, walking off.

* * *

When Madi arrived at their camp, Bernard and Vincent went off to collect any fish they might've caught.

"Hurley wants to know if you need anything." Madi said to Rose.

"Oh no, we're good." she assured. "Would you like some tea, honey?" she then offered.

"Tea?"

Rose smiled, "Come and sit down dear."

Curious, Madi sat down as Rose made a cup of tea.

"Here you go." she handed her the cup. "You sip it." she explained.

Madi pressed the cup to her mouth, and slowly took a sip.

"I like it." she said cheerfully.

Rose smiled, and then said, "You don't have to hide it Madison. Just do it."

Madi looked up, "What?" she asked.

Rose went down and sat with her. "It's okay. You can do it here." she assured.

And Madi understood.

Her light-copper eyes squinted, and her mouth frowned, shaking a little.

Rose put an arm around her, and smiled sadly, looking off into the distance.

And then Madi was crying before she had the chance to put her cup down.

* * *

"You still want your money?" Miles asked during breakfast, Jo had made everyone a humongous mound of bacon, eggs, and sausage.

Kaylah blinked, "You have the diamonds?" she realized.

He nodded. Kaylah grinned, and kept eating.

"So what are you gunna do after this?" Sawyer asked.

"Well...go cash in the diamonds...get rich...and then just...do whatever." Miles explained.

After breakfast, Kaylah was gathering her things, putting them all into her bag.

When she pulled up her blanket, she stared at it.

Tan-colored, with roman-like figures designed on it. Memories of helping Jacob make it came to her.

Thinking of Jacob brought _more_ memories.

The morning when she first washed up on the beach, and saw the statue for the first time.

Jacob taking her inside, and she asked him if she could stay.

Meeting _Richard_ the next morning. Going with him to the Barracks.

Meeting, _Alex_ and _Ben_...and all the others.

Her stomach churned, so she flipped up and ran down to the bathroom, knelt down to the toilet and emptied her stomach.

Seems like homesickness was a real illness after all.

After flushing the toilet, she pushed shut the door, and laid on the floor and curled up, softly sobbing.

She held her hands close against her face, quivering a bit.

There was no life after the island.


	59. Guilty Conscience

Madi sat in front of his grave, the dirt already buried him.

For once, she felt nothing.

Happiness, sadness, anger.

Nothing.

She had him buried over on the ridge- their old home.

She stared at the stick cross over the top of the grave.

_"Bones?" she looked at the skeletons._

_"Yes, those are bones."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"A friend. You said you're cold?" he wrapped a blanket around her._

_"Thank you...I'm Madison, but you can call me Madi. What happened to this?"_

_"This ship crashed here a very long time ago."_

_"And they all died?"_

_"All except for one man."_

_"Where is he?"_

_"The devil took him."_

_"The devil? He's real?"_

_He nodded._

Madi forced up a smile, remembering that day very well.

She folded her arms.

"You never cared about me, isn't that right?" she asked aloud.

"Everything you did, everything you taught me and told me. It was all so you could just use me. It would not have bothered you if I died on the sub, right?" she continued.

She closed her eyes for a second, and then stood up. "Even if you didn't care about me at all...just know..." she opened her bag and took out his game, the black rectangular box. She placed it down in front of the cross.

"I cared about you. You found me in that ship, and helped me. Thank you for that." she concluded.

And she walked away.

* * *

Richard had off-island connections, as Ben does.

So he had luckily bought the little house that was for sale, right next to Joanna's.

And they were practically rich.

Since Kaylah had never been to school, she was enrolled into a special grouped school, small groups of kids who had trouble learning(no- not for the disabled, simply a private school).

After Richard cleared things with the teachers, he had left, and Kaylah was directed into her class.

"Makaylah right?" the lady teacher asked.

Kaylah nodded, "Kaylah for short."

The teach nodded, "Kaylah, I like it. I'm Miss Juliet." she introduced.

Kaylah froze, eyes wide.

"Something wrong?" Miss Juliet asked.

Kaylah shook her head, "My mom's name was Juliet." she said.

It wasn't too much of a lie- Juliet was the only mother figure she'd ever had, since Lilian had died when they arrived on the island.

"Oh..." Miss Juliet sighed.

* * *

When they arrived in the classroom, Kaylah counted nine students. "Guys, we've got a new student! This is Makaylah." Miss Juliet explained.

"Kaylah for short." Kaylah whispered.

"Hi Kaylah!" everyone waved.

Miss Juliet seated Kaylah next to a girl with brown eyes, and short black hair with red tips.

"I'm Alex." she introduced.

Kaylah's mouth fell open, eyes wide.

Alex didn't notice. "There's my brother Carl, well Carlton actually. He's a douche. And over there's Sarah-" she continued.

Miss Juliet came up with a new black composition notebook. "You're lucky Kaylah, we just started these today." she placed the book down and handed her a permanent marker.

"Write your name on the front please." she said.

Kaylah wrote 'Makaylah' then hesitated for a moment...as far as everyone knew Richard was her father.

Smiling, she wrote down Alpert. "Alright! Alex, tell her what we're writing first?" Miss Juliet asked.

Alex nodded, so she went back to her desk.

"We're writing a letter to Miss Juliet, here look at mine for an example." She held the notebook over and read hers aloud.

"Dear Miss Juliet, my name's Alex Drake. I'm fourteen, my birthday's April eighteenth. Blah blah blah...get it? Write down what you like to do, favorite stuff, yadda yadda." she explained.

Kaylah nodded, then started writing.

_Dear Ms Juliet;  
My name is Makaylah, but I liked to be called Kaylah, since it's shorter and easier. I'm fourteen and my birthday is in March. Alex said I'm supposed to go into detail, so I will. I used to have a friend named Alex, but she had died three years ago, and I think about her all the time. Her boyfriend's name was Karl, so this is really ironic for me! The only mother I have ever known disappeared, and I'm not sure what happened to her. I have lived a very unusual life on an island that will never be found, many eventful things have happened to me during my nine years there._

_I have a sister, but she is still on that island. I have no idea if I'll ever see her again. She wasn't raised with me, but under a very bad person, I can't explain it. But enough about that. If you really wanna know, I love to read, and write too. I also love to make things, like weaving cloth materials. If you would like a specially made blanket, don't be afraid to ask._

_My honest opinion, I do not want to be here. I want to go home._

_But that will never happen, because that island can never be found._

_I still can't explain that._

_I'm running out of room, so I think I'll stop._

"Can I read?" Alex asked.

Nodding, Kaylah handed her the notebook.

She would never forget the look on Alex's face after reading.

_

* * *

_When Richard returned home, he went up to Kaylah's room- he was looking for something.

And he found them under her desk, he pulled out a box which contained all of her diaries.

Her newest one was placed on her desk, closed.

He knew he shouldn't be touching these, but he really wanted to know...

He sat on her bed, and opened the first diary, prepared for whatever was written ahead...

* * *

Madi was at the caves with Hurley. "Remember when we all lived here?" Hurley asked.

Madi nodded, then filled up her water bottle.

"And you freaked out when we found out you weren't on the plane manifest." Hurley added.

"Yeah, I ran like crazy." Madi remembered. "I miss those days." she said then, standing back up.

"Yeah...me too. Hey listen, after things settle down, wanna help go through all the Dharma stations? See if we find anything useful?" Hurley asked.

Madi nodded, "Yeah." she agreed.

"Cool, come on. Everyone's waiting for us to get dinner. Can you get a boar or two?" Hurley said.

"Yeah I'll get one." Madi said, slipping on her pack and taking off.

She had work to do!

* * *

Richard was crying.

Nearly an hour later, he had finally gotten to Kaylah's newest entry, from last night.

Kaylah wrote that she didn't wanna go to school.

And that she wished they had never left the island- left Madi and the others.

And that she wanted nothing more than to go back.

An upset Richard closed the book, placed all the others in the box and back under the desk, and placed the current one on her desk.

He went back downstairs, to find something to do.

Hours later, he left to go get Kaylah at three 'o clock.

* * *

Kaylah was sat on the steps with Alex and Carl- all waiting for their parents.

"So do you like it here?" Alex asked.

Kaylah nodded, "It's okay." she said.

"Who's that?" Carl asked, and some other girls looked up with him.

"Oh my god, that guy's hot! Who is he?" a girl from another class asked, when they all saw Richard slowly approach.

"My dad." Kaylah snarled, wanting to rip that chick's head off.

"That's your _DAD_?" Alex repeated. Kaylah nodded.

"Hot damn!" Alex gushed, making Carl roll his eyes.

Furious- Kaylah flipped up and ran to Richard.

"Hi." she said to him.

"Hey, everything go okay?" he asked.

Kaylah nodded, and they started to walk back down to the car.

"BYE MAKAYLAH!" Alex called out waving.

Kaylah turned and waved back. "Bye Alex!" she said, not mad anymore.

"Her name's Alex?" Richard realized.

"Yeah, and her brother's name is Carl. And get this- my teacher's name is Miss Juliet. It's like the island followed me here." Kaylah said, increasing the speed of her walk.

Richard froze when she said that, and thought back to her last diary entry.

_Maybe they should have never left._


	60. This Broken Soul

"What is that?" Kaylah asked, looking out of the window.

"It's snow!" Alex cried happily, pressing her hands against the cold window.

"Snow?"

Alex looked at her. "You've never seen it?" she realized.

Kaylah shook her head. "Where are you from?" Carl asked over.

"An…island." Kaylah answered.

"Island? What like Hawaii?" Carl guessed.

"No. A place much better than Hawaii." Kaylah grinned at her classmates.

"What did you do for a living? If there wasn't a school?" Carl asked.

Kaylah looked at him, trying to think of what to say.

_I liked going to the Temple a lot. Maybe I'd go visit Jacob- did I mention he lived in a huge four toed statue before he was killed? _

_And if I didn't feel like doing any of that, I'd help rescue some people from the airplane that crashed on our island, my people liked to kidnap them a lot…_

"Explore." She finally said.

"Wait a second…" Sarah perked. "Are you talking about the island that Oceanic 815 crashed on three years ago?" she asked.

Kaylah's eyes were wide, then she nodded.

"Were you a survivor?" Sarah asked.

"No." Carl said them. "I remember all of the names; the Oceanic six. I got to meet them when they were brought back here. Jack Shephard, Sayid Jarrah, Sun Kwon, Hugo Reyes, Kate Austen and her baby, Aaron." He explained.

Memories smacked Kaylah like a wave.

"Were you born on that island?" Alex asked.

"No, when I was little, my boat had crashed onto the island. It was just me and…well…my sister disappeared, and mom had died." She hesitated.

"I'm sorry…" Alex said sadly.

"It's okay." Kaylah glanced out of the window.

"I'd give anything just to go back."

* * *

**Christmas Eve.**

There was a knock on the door, and Kaylah went up to answer it.

And she saw unexpected faces.

"Kate? Claire?" Kaylah gasped.

They smiled, "Been a little while." Kate said.

Suddenly Kaylah looked down to see a little boy, clung to Claire.

He had pure blond hair and blue eyes- just like Claire.

"Is that…?" Kaylah realized.

"Yep, this is Aaron." Claire introduced.

"You still with Richard?" Kate asked.

"Yeah he's…somewhere." Kaylah laughed, then ushered them to come in.

"Getting pretty cold for LA." Kate announced, taking her coat off.

"Are you Makaylah?" Aaron asked.

Kaylah nodded, then knelt to him. "That's me!" she said.

"Mommy and Kate said you saved them 'long time ago." Aaron explained.

Smiling, Kaylah nodded again.

"Hey." Richard came in. "Merry Christmas." He said to the newcomers.

"You too." Claire said back.

Then Joanna stepped in, carrying bags of presents.

As Kaylah introduced her grandma to the others, Richard took the presents and placed them under the table, where they had a small tree placed on top.

"Oh, what's that?" Jo held up the golden cross necklace that Kaylah was wearing.

"Oh uh, Richard gave it to me…" Kaylah explained, entering flashback mode.

_"Makaylah?" Richard knocked on her door. _

_"Yeah?" she looked up as he entered. _

_She was watching a show called 'Psych', on the USA station- CABLE TV. _

_Something Kaylah had not seen since the crash._

_"I want you to have this." Richard handed her the golden cross necklace he had dug up. _

_Kaylah's ocean eyes were wide. "But-? Isn't that Isabella's?" she reminded. _

_"Yes, but I want you to have it." Richard explained._

_"..after all." He said then. _

_"You're all I have left."_

_Kaylah's mouth dropped, remembering when she told him the same thing- right after he tried to kill himself. _

_Tears sprung, and then she asked, "Put it on me?" she moved her hair to the front, and put her back to him. Slowly, Richard draped the necklace around her neck, and latched it together. _

_"Thank you." Kaylah said softly._

Everyone stayed for dinner, Jo offered to dominate the kitchen.

Sawyer came over then, "Just thought I'd get my lil cousin a present." He said, handing a gift to Kaylah.

"Thank you." She said.

* * *

"Catch it!"

"Don't let it get away!"

"Look at it go!"

Madi was trying to capture a chicken- easier said then done.

After getting caught and killed, Madi hung it up over a fire to cook. "Tomorrow's Christmas!" Emma announced, sitting near the fire next to Madi.

"What's that?" she asked.

"When you wake up and open presents." Emma explained.

"Oh, yeah." Madi remembered now.

"We should celebrate." Cindy suggested.

"Yeah!" Zach agreed.

"I can get a Christmas tree." Hurley announced.

"You can?" Madi asked.

"Oh yeah." Hurley grinned, "I'll have it by tomorrow morning." he assured.

"Yay!" Zach cheered, making Madi happy.

But it wouldn't be the same Christmas without Kaylah.

* * *

When Kaylah woke the next morning, she got up and ran downstairs, not bothering to clean up or fix her hair.

"Makaylah Renae!" Joanna scolded. "Go and wash up, I will not have my granddaughter open presents looking like a greedy bum!"

Kaylah scowled, looking at Richard, who could only shrug.

He was highly afraid of Joanna and her temper.

After returning back downstairs from going in the bathroom to fix up and put her brown-blond hair into a ponytail, Kaylah flew downstairs and sat on the floor by the tree.

"I want Richard to open the first gift." she announced.

Joanna looked dumbfounded, "Alright!" she pointed him over to a gift that was long and wide.

Curious, Richard ripped it open. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked Kaylah, amazement in his eyes.

Kaylah nodded, "A painting of the Black Rock."

"How did you get this?" Richard asked.

"It's a secret." Kaylah said, putting a finger to her lips.

Actually, she had _no idea_ how it came.

* * *

Last night after dinner, she went up into her room and saw the painting on her bed.

"What the-?" she gaped, and then she saw a note.

_Hey there, had to come to the states to get a christmas tree!  
Madi said she thought you'd wanna give this to Richard, she says she'll see you soon.  
-Hurley_

Kaylah gasped loudly.

Hurley?

Wasn't Jack the protector?

_Did something happen to him?_

She looked at the painting and realized it was the Black Rock.

"Merry Christmas Madi." Kaylah smiled, then went to wrap up the painting.

* * *

She snapped back to life, just as Richard said 'thank you'.

Joanna handed Kaylah a thick gift- it was a photo album.

"After you all had disappeared on your boat trip, I got possession of all your items, I put them all in the basement. I went through some and found a few pictures that you might like. I have tons more- you can come by later." she explained.

Kaylah flipped open the album. The first picture was of her and Madi on their fifth birthday, paper hats on heads, big cake on the table in front of them. Their mother Lilian was knelt next to them, her orange-brown hair was all curly and her dark amber eyes were shiny from the candle flames.

Kaylah forced a smile, and then closed the book. "I'll look at them later." she decided.

Richard put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, as Joanna went to grab more gifts.

* * *

Madi's light copper eyes were shining brightly. "She got the picture?" she realized.

"Oh yeah." Hurley said, setting up the large tree outside at the barracks area.

Madi looked up at the horizon of the island, where the sun was just rising.

"Merry Christmas Makaylah!" she cupped her mouth and screamed.

* * *

Kaylah's ears twitched a little, so she looked up towards the door.

"What is it?" Richard noticed.

Kaylah knew she heard right.

"Merry Christmas Madison."


	61. The New Man In Charge, Part 1

**Spoilers alert if you have not seen 'The New Man In Charge'!  


* * *

**

**June 2008**

"This bell needs to ring!" Alex whined, brown eyes eyes glued to the clock. Her red hair tips had been dyed to strawberry blond now. Carl had on an ICP hat, a band Kaylah actually grew to like.

"How long are we out of school for?" fifteen year old Kaylah asked.

"We return August twenty-sixth." Miss Juliet announced.

"A little over two and a half months." Alex explained in simpler terms.

"Do we get a new teacher?" Kaylah asked then.

"Nope, you'll have me until you graduate." Miss Juliet explained.

The bell rang.

"Have a good summer!"

"See ya!"

Outside, Paige, the school drama queen from the other class went up to Kaylah.

"Tell your _dad_ I said hi." She said sinisterly.

_I'm not gunna tell him anything_ Kaylah sneered in her mind.

In the past six months, Paige had done nothing but make fun of her for having a hard time learning and understanding.

"If she only knew." Richard said, after he had found out.

"She wouldn't last a _week_ on the island." Kaylah said evilly.

Richard said nothing.

* * *

Kaylah hopped on her bike, and peddled home. When she arrived, she placed her bike against the side of her house, went around to the front, and entered.

When in her room, she looked in the mirror. Her ocean eyes were bright, eyelashes dark from eyeliner. She had gotten a haircut last week, so her brown-blond hair was down just a little past her shoulders.

There was a knock on the door.

Kaylah kicked off her white Champion shoes, and raced downstairs to the front door.

And when she opened it she saw someone she did not expect.

It was a girl, of about her height. She had long, shadow hair with a few thin brown streaks. She had light copper eyes, and freckles all around her nose and close to her eyes.

She had smiled. "Hi Makaylah."

Kaylah was frozen.

"…Madi?"

"Told you I'd find a way to visit."

Kaylah nearly tackled her sister in a hug.

"How are you?" Madi asked.

"G-good. You?" Kaylah said.

"I'm great."

A car pulled up in the driveway, and Richard emerged.

He froze before he could shut the door.

"Madison?" he recognized.

"Hi Richard." Madi waved.

"Wh- ho- uh." He stuttered.

"How did you get here?" Kaylah asked for him.

"I came with Hurley and Ben." Madi explained.

"Where are they?" Kaylah asked.

"Ben is in Guam right now, clearing some things of the Dharma Initiative. And Hurley…I think maybe he went to go see his parents." Madi explained.

"And you came to see me?" Kaylah guessed.

Madi nodded. "Actually…" she said then.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to come back."

Kaylah's eyes widened. "To the island?"

_"No."_

The sisters looked to see Richard step up.

"No. Absolutely not." He argued.

"Not for forever. Just for the summer." Madi corrected.

"If I go back…I'll never wanna leave." Kaylah announced.

Madi smiled, "Then stay with us." She decided.

Kaylah looked at Richard.

"Are you serious?" he asked. "Makaylah- after all we've done here, you're willing to just go back there?" he asked.

"It's my home. I don't fit here in the outside world." Kaylah explained.

"Because you were a candidate. Jacob had made it so that you could fit in on the island- where you belong." Madi said.

"How do you know that?" Richard asked.

"I just do."

_"What's all the commotion?"_

The trio looked over to see Joanna loom out on her porch, blue eyes wide.

"Grandma look!" Kaylah started.

Madi's eyes were wide.

"It's Madison!" Kaylah cried, pointing at her sister.

Joanna flinched.

_"Madison?"_ she repeated.

Madi's mouth fell. _"Grandma?"_ she realized.

Joanna nearly jumped off her porch.

As they were hugging, Richard pulled Kaylah away.

"Look, if you wanna go back…" he started.

Kaylah's eyes widened, _would he stay here and never see her again?_

"Then I'm with you." He declared.

"Thank you." Kaylah hugged him.

_"What?"_ Joanna said. "Return to the island? You know how?" she asked.

Madi nodded.

"If you're all going, then there's no way you're leaving without me." Joanna announced.

* * *

"What the-?"

Sawyer opened his door. "Sawyer!" Madi said happily.

"The hell are you doing here?" Sawyer asked, completely in shock while giving hugs.

"I came to get Kaylah- to go home." Madi explained.

"You're going _back?_"

Kaylah nodded. "I wanted to say bye to Clementine...is she here?" she said then.

"Yeah...I got her for the weekend, she's inside." Sawyer let them in.

Madi followed in and saw a little girl, of about three or four, with long, really wavy dark brown-blond hair, and blue eyes.

"Hey girlie." Kaylah greeted.

"Hi!" Clementine squealed, hugging her big cousin.

"Listen Clem..." Kaylah started. "I'm leaving for a while."

"Where are you going?" Clem asked, eyes confused.

"To a place I really like." Kaylah explained.

"Will you come back?" Clem asked.

"Around Christmas." Madi spoke out.

Clem finally noticed she was there.

"You remember my sister I told you about?" Kaylah asked.

Clem nodded, "Madi?" she guessed.

"Yep, Madi, this is Sawyer's daughter, Clementine." Kaylah introduced.

"Hi." Madi said, looking down at her newly-found cousin.

"So you really are going back?" Sawyer asked.

The sisters nodded.

"Forever?"

"No, we'll visit." Madi assured.

He nodded, "You say bye to the others? Claire, Kate, Aaron?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kaylah said.

"Richard goin' with ya?"

More nods.

* * *

"How'd you get a Dharma van here?" Kaylah asked when she saw it.

"It's a secret."

Kaylah flipped back to see Hurley.

"Hey!" she cried, hugging him. "Where's Ben?" she asked.

"Oh he's on his way back. But before we can leave, there's someone else we have to get." Hurley explained.

"Who?"

Madi grinned.

"You'll see." Hurley said.

"Who is this man?" Joanna asked as she came up with Richard.

"Hurley, he's the protector of the island." Kaylah introduced.

"Protector? The man who the Hostile's worshiped?"

"No, that was Jacob...he died..." Kaylah looked down.

"Ah, nice to meet you." the elderly woman shook Hurley's hand.

"Here I'll take those." he said, taking her bags and placing them in the back of the van. "Don't worry about all your other stuff, I'll get it transferred to the island." he announced.

"Oh, good." Richard sighed.

"Thank you dear." Joanna said, relieved.

"Now..." Hurley said, closing the back door of the van.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

**If you've seen this epilogue, then you know I TOTALLY made up Richard going back with them. And you should know who they're going to get :D**


	62. The New Man In Charge, Part 2

Richard and Joanna were waiting while the others left, to go pick up one more home-bringer.

Question was, who _was_ it?

"Are those sonar fences still up?" Joanna asked.

"Yes." Richard said.

"And the Barracks?" Jo asked, looking up.

Richard nodded.

"Ah, it'll feel like I never left...what happened after, to those who stayed?" she sighed.

"They all died."

Nodding, Joanna looked down.

She had still hoped that Phil was still alive all these years.

* * *

"Why are we just sitting here?" Kaylah asked, who was sat in the back of the Dharma van, Hurley and Madi sat next to her.

"I'll be back." Ben said, getting out and walking up to the building.

Kaylah looked at the sign.

_Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute_

Why were they here?

"What's going on?" Kaylah demanded.

"I told you, we got one more person to get." Hurley said.

"A CRAZY person?" Kaylah guessed.

"Dude, he's not crazy. He's just like you." Hurley explained.

"What do you mean, like me?" Kaylah asked.

"You're both sick, because you don't belong here." Hurley grinned.

Kaylah's eyes widened. "Who is he?"

"You'll see. It's someone you met a long time ago."

"Hear for yourself." Madi pointed at her ears.

Kaylah's twitched and went to work.

_"Hello, I'm here to see Keith Johnson." Ben asked._

_"Are you on his visitors list?"_

_"No. But I'm sure if you give him this note, he'll want to see me."_

Kaylah stopped, she would wait.

_Keith Johnson?_

Who was that?

Luckily she liked surprises.

* * *

"Come on, it's okay. You ride shotgun." Ben told the mysterious younger figure as they got in the car.

"Dude." Hurley greeted.

"Hurley!" the boy gasped.

"It's great to see you Walt."

Kaylah gasped. "Walt?"

The nearly fourteen year old Walt looked. "Makaylah?" he realized.

"Me too." Madi perked forwards.

"Madi." Walt smiled.

"I kept hoping one day somebody would come back for me. They said I was crazy." he announced then.

"You're not crazy, dude. Not even _close_. You just need to get back to the island, that's all. It's where you belong. It's where you've always belonged." Hurley explained.

"Why?" Walt asked.

"I wanna talk to you about a job." Hurley said, grinning again.

"All right, Ben, let's get out of here. It's time for us all to go home." he said.

A smiling Ben turned the car on, and drove away from the hospital.

Kaylah grinned at everyone, and then looked out at the night, starry sky.

She was glad to be going back.

* * *

**Sorry if you just read spoilers about getting Walt back, it's all true! :D  
**


	63. So Here We Are

_"Wake up."_

Kaylah opened her ocean eyes.

She was still in the Dharma van, Richard and Joanna included.

"Welcome home." Ben greeted.

Kaylah's ears twitched when she heard the sounds of the ocean.

"The Barracks?" Jo breathed, feeling homesick.

They all emerged from the van.

"Madi wanted you and Richard to have your old house back, so...there it is. Another empty one is there on the end..." Ben explained.

He helped Jo take all her stuff into her new home.

"So...you're Ben?" Jo asked.

"Yes." Ben smiled.

"Ah, see when I came here with the Dharma...my daughter was friends with a boy named Ben. Almost forgot about him..."

Ben froze.

"Joanna?"

"Yes?"

"That boy was me."

Jo stopped, "What?"

"I'm Ben- I was friends with Lilian."

"Dear lord." Jo gasped.

* * *

"I'll be back." Kaylah said, before taking off into the jungle.

Madi followed.

After a really long time, the sisters stopped at the beach.

"Oh." Madi said when she realized where they were at.

"It's still in one piece." she said.

Kaylah plodded up towards the foot statue.

Pushing the stone-wall door open, she walked down the hall and entered the main room.

She inhaled deeply, as the memories all came back to her.

"Home, sweet home." she sighed happily.

* * *

That night, everyone was sat outside the Barracks, the fire roasting their dinner.

"Well...what do you suppose we do now?" Jo asked.

Kaylah wrapped her arms around her legs, "Life live." she said.

"Doing what?"

Kaylah looked at her.

"Living here, together. Take care of one another, and just...live."

Silence.

Everyone was stunned.

"Sounds like a deal." Jo agreed.

Everyone else nodded.

* * *

When everyone dispersed, the sisters sat with each other in a backyard, looking up at the stars.

"Dad is out in the jungle, isn't he?"

Madi nodded, "He's trapped here. Hurley says me and you have to help him." she explained.

"Help him do what?"

"Move on."

Kaylah was silent.

"Alex and Karl used to do this, watch the stars, I've seen them. They made constellations together." Kaylah explained.

Madi smiled, remembering the two, in the little time she knew them.

"Why do you think...those who are innocent, die?" she asked.

Kaylah blinked.

"All of this is a test Madison. It's all about knowing what to do with your life, and living it. That's why Jacob...he brought people here to test them on that very will." she explained.

"But us...all people." Madi started to argue. "They come, they fight, they destroy, and they corrupt." she repeated _his _words.

"And it always ends the same."

"...death?" Kaylah guessed.

Madi nodded.

"Well, it only ends once. Progress is all that comes before it." Kaylah declared.

"Do you feel that?" Madi asked, looking around. "The air has changed, or it feels like it did..." she muttered.

Kaylah noticed it too, then looked up.

"It's cuz they're watching us." she announced.

"Who?"

"You know who."

Kaylah smiled.

Madi looked up too.

And she was breathless.

"You...you really _did_ care?" she asked aloud.

A gentle breeze rolled by.

Tears were sprung then.

"They both cared about us." Kaylah assured.

Madi wiped her tears, and looked up, thinking of Desmond at what she was about to say.

"I'll see you in another life."

Kaylah grinned, "I sure hope we will."

And they watched the night go by.

* * *

**The end for the original story! Hope you liked it how I twisted the fates of two sisters, brought to the island to stay..now it's time for the finale!  
**


	64. False The Reality

Story 10 of **It Always Ends The Same:**

**False The Reality**

* * *

"Look! It's landing!"

Eleven year old twin-sisters Makaylah and Madison looked out to see Oceanic flight 815 land down the runway of LA X.

Though twins, they were fraternal. For Makaylah had long, brown-blond hair, and ocean eyes. While Madison had long shadow hair, with a couple brown streaks, and light copper eyes.

They were waiting for their cousin James, a cop, to board off and walk out. As soon as he emerged, the young girls squealed and run up to hug him.

"Hey!" he said, while nearly falling over. He looked up to see their dad. "Uncle Joe." he greeted, hugging him.

"How was Australia?"

"Was it hot?"

"Was it cold?"

"Did you get a girlfriend?"

"Did you get married?"

The girls devoured James with questions.

"Girls! Let him breathe!" Joe cried, pulling them away.

They went for his luggage, then the four of them went for the elevator.

"Lily working?" James asked, and Joe nodded.

As they entered the elevator, two security officers entered.

_"Wait, hold the door!"_

James put his hand out as a lady entered right then.

"Welcome aboard. We were on the same flight. Sydney." James told her.

"Well how about that." she said back. She had long, dark, curly hair, and green-brown eyes.

And both sisters noticed she had handcuffs on, though she tried to hide them with a coat.

They didn't say anything.

_"Get your asses to international baggage claim we got a 341."_ one of the security officer's walkie boomed.

"Copy that."

"Sounds serious, what's a 341?" James asked.

"That's confidential sir."

"Well if it's confidential how the hell am I supposed to know if I see one?"

The lady tensed.

Kaylah and Madi glanced at each other.

_There was a reason why they weren't saying anything...ratting the lady out..._

The elevator opened.

"Sorry, excuse me, ladies first." James said.

"Thanks." the lady said.

"Take care." James said.

Kaylah and Madi got off next.

* * *

"The girls wanted to see you when you landed so much, they didn't wanna go to school today." Joe said as they all entered the car.

"That so?" James asked.

The girls nodded.

"Aw, thanks." he smiled at them.

As he and Joe were off talking, Kaylah's face fell.

"Madi." she started.

"Yeah?"

"That girl from the elevator...with the handcuffs." Kaylah started in a whisper.

Madi nodded, eyes wide.

"I felt like I knew her from somewhere."

Madi was silent.

"Me too."

* * *

**I figured, I'll end the story with the flash-sideways, why the hell not? Wanna guess how they'll 'remember'?  
**


	65. What They Did

"Hey I've gotta take Madison to the hospital, she needs to get some shots. Will you take Makaylah to Joanna's?"

"Sure."

"Aww!" Madi whined, "I hate shots! They hurt!"

"They keep you alive, so you're taking them." James said.

"Haha, you have to go now that Saw-" Kaylah stopped.

"Saw?" Madi repeated.

Kaylah was frozen.

Why did she wanna say Sawyer?

_Weird!_

"Never mind." she decided.

* * *

**St. Sebastian's Hospital**

At the hospital, Joe and Madi got out, James went in the drivers seat, and he let Kaylah take shotgun.

"Bye dad! Bye Madi!" Kaylah waved. And then James drove off.

Both father and daughter made their way in, when they saw a taxi pull up.

A nurse ran out with a wheelchair.

They watched as the lady Madi remembered from the elevator, with the handcuffs, come out and help out a lady who was in the back. She was short, with long curly blond hair, and blue eyes.

Madi blinked, why did the blond seem...familiar?

As they wheeled her in through the ER, Joe and Madi went into the regular entrance.

After waiting for about twenty minutes, Madi's doctor finally came, and it was time for shots.

As they were walking down a hallway, Madi looked into an open room and saw the blond girl and the other girl again.

And that familiar sense swept over her again.

"Madison." Joe called back, for she stopped walking.

Coming back to life, she rushed to catch up.

* * *

After the shots, the duo exited the room and Madi sped down the hallway.

"I have to see someone!" she yelled to her dad, who said angrily to slow down.

She went to the room with the blond, and stepped in.

"Hi."

"...hi? Who are you?"

"I'm Madi...I saw you outside from the taxi."

"Oh...?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay!"

"Oh, thanks. I'm Claire...have we met before?"

"I don't think so?"

"Madison!" Joe came in, "I'm sorry about her. She just came in and-"

"No it's okay." Claire said, smiling. "Thanks Madi."

"You're welcome, nice to meet you."

"Come on." Joe led Madi back out.

Claire watched the girl leave.

_Why did she seem familiar somehow?_

* * *

After James left to go return the car, Kaylah went up the path up to Joanna's house.

_"Hey Makaylah!"_

She looked over to see her friend Alex, who lived next door to her grandma's.

"Hi Alex!" Kaylah waved, "Hi Danielle!" she waved over.

"How are you doing?" Alex's mom, Danielle, asked.

"Good. You?" Kaylah asked.

"Great."

Inside, Joanna made Kaylah a snack. "Where's Madison?" she asked.

"At the doctors, she had to get shots."

"Ouch."

There was a knock on the door.

Joanna went to answer.

"Makaylah! It's your friend from next door!"

Kaylah ran.

"Alex?"

"Hey! Wanna go for a walk?" Alex offered.

"Can I?" Kaylah asked Jo.

She nodded, "Sure, stay close around the block."

"We will." Alex assured, "Come on."

The girls left.

* * *

"There's a boy at school who likes you?" Alex realized as they were walking and talking.

"Yeah, and I think I like him too..." Kaylah blushed.

"What's his name?" Alex asked.

"David Shephard. Both of his parents are doctors." Kaylah explained.

"Awww...you're so cute when you're embarrassed." Alex joked, making Kaylah laugh.

And they kept walking, and talking.


	66. The Miracle Doctor

That night, Lilian 'Lily' Fields pulled into her driveway of her home.

As she got out, she saw that her daughters were playing catch in the yard.

"Girls!" she hissed, "Why aren't you inside? It's nearly nine!" she scolded.

"Dad said we could play outside until bedtime!" Madi whined, sticking out her lip.

Lily smirked, and stepped forth. "Alright, but I want you in at nine." she said angrily, going inside.

Just then, the distracted Madi got smacked by the ball.

"Ow!" it bounced off and rolled down towards the street.

"I'll get it!" Kaylah turned and dashed to the street.

Right as she was in the middle of the road, she saw a bright light.

She looked up-

_Smack._

The car hit her towards her back and she rolled under it.

Madi screamed.

Seconds later Lily and Joe rushed out.

The car didn't stop, it kept going.

"MAKAYLAH!" Lily cried, running down, as Joe was calling 911.

Madi was frozen.

* * *

**St. Sebastian's hospital.**

"Eleven year old female, hit and run." A nurse quickly explained, as they wheeled Kaylah down a long hallway.

"Ma'am I'm gunna need you to stay here, we have questions." another nurse held her parents back.

_"Oww..."_ Kaylah said, when she was awake. "Madi-?" she called out.

"What's your name?" she heard a man's voice.

She dazed, "Kaylah..."

"Kaylah? My name is Dr. Shephard, and I'm gunna make you better, okay?" he introduced.

"Dr. Shephard?" Kaylah strained herself to see his face. "Da- David's dad?" she guessed.

Jack stopped.

"In here!" they wheeled her into a room.

* * *

**An hour later.**

"She's going under surgery." Lily came back and explained.

Joe sighed, "I'll take Madison home-"

_"No!"_

He stopped. "What?"

"I can't leave Kaylah, she's probably scared!"

Her parents were silent.

"Alright. We'll all stay here." Joe decided, "I'm gunna go call Joanna." he went outside, flipping his cell open.

* * *

**The next morning.**

When Madi was awoke, she made her way to Kaylah's room.

Along the way, she passed an Iraqi couple.

She stopped, and turned around.

The man did too, and looked right at her.

Madi blinked, and then walked again.

That man was familiar to her, as was Claire, and the handcuff lady.

What in the world was going on-?

"She hasn't woken up yet, but you can go in and see her."

Madi looked up to see Joe and a doctor- Lily had left that night, it'd be bad if she missed work.

"Madison, this is Dr. Shephard. He's the one who ran the surgery on your sister." Joe explained.

They shook hands.

During so, Madi thought she saw something.

She saw a flash in her mind-

_Rain, dark skies, and a huge piece of a plane, a cockpit._

She released her hand, and went in the room, very startled.

Why did she see that?

* * *

Kaylah was fast asleep in the bed, all strapped up, looking peaceful.

"Hey Kaylah." Madi sat in the chair next to her. "I think Miss Juliet will be mad at us for missing so much school!" she laughed.

She looked up to see her dad and doctor talking.

"Kaylah," she said in a low tone.

"That doctor, when I shook his hand...I...I saw something. I saw rain, and a huge broken piece of an airplane. It was weird, why would I think of something like that?" she explained.

"And when I came down here, I saw this guy, an Iraq one, and I felt like I knew him from somewhere." she added.

She took her sisters hand.

"Kaylah, I don't know what it is..." she looked straight at her.

"But something's not right."

* * *

**I think Madi's starting to figure it out! In her 'flash' she saw, it was when she followed Jack, Kate, & Charlie to the cockpit. Old times, right?  
**


	67. To Remember The Name

"Is she awake?"

Madi looked up to see David Shephard at the door.

She shook her head, "Not yet."

"Oh," David went over and sat in the opposite chair, "That sucks."

"How did you know she was here?" Madi asked.

"Oh- my dad did the surgery on her." David explained.

Light copper eyes were wide at him, "Dr. Shephard? He's your dad?" she realized.

"Yeah, guess you can say it sucks being the son of doctors." he admitted.

Right when he said 'son', Madi saw more flashes.

_She saw sand, and a crying baby._

_And then she saw a cute blond headed man trying to comfort the baby._

"Are you okay?" David snapped her out of her trance.

"Uh...yeah." she sighed, then looked at Kaylah.

Why did she see that?

* * *

"Where have you been?" Madi demanded, when James came in the room.

"Sorry kiddo, I was on a con."

"A con? What'd you do?"

"There was this guy who was wanted...so I shacked up with his wife, to get her to reveal where he was hiding." James explained.

"Did you get him?" Madi asked.

James shrugged, "Don't know yet," he looked down at Kaylah.

"She alright?"

Madi nodded, "The doctor says she's recovering fast." she explained.

James nodded in approval.

_"Hey...sorry I'm late..."_

Madi squealed with delight when Miles, James's partner, came in.

"Miles!" she jumped up and hugged him.

"Hey Madi," Miles greeted, sipping coffee. "How you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm good." Madi told him, grin on her face.

Miles looked at the sleeping Kaylah, "Hit by a car, huh?"

James nodded, "That's what Lily and Joe said."

"Joanna and Phil come yet?" Miles asked.

"Last night." Madi announced, thinking of her grandparents.

The elderly couple were once a part of a thing called the Dharma Initiative, but they weren't there for long.

Now they all lived here in Los Angeles.

"When we grow up, me and Kaylah wanna be cops, and be just like you." Madi then announced.

"Trust me Monkey Girl, you don't wanna be like us." James laughed.

Madi blinked.

_'Monkey Girl'?_

Why'd that sound familiar-?

She shook the thought, he must of called her that sometime before.

_Right?_

"So uh, hey Madi," Miles started. "My dad's hosting a concert in a few days, and if Kaylah gets out...wanna come with? I can't get your dumbo cousin to go." he explained.

"Dumbo..." James muttered.

Madi nodded eagerly, "I have to ask mom and dad first."

"Oh I already did! They gave the all clear." Miles assured, smile on his face.

"Cool!" Madi extended out her arms.

"Oh yeah, also," Miles added. "I hooked dumbo up with a blind date tonight."

James rolled his eyes.

"Blind date-?" Madi repeated.

"A date with someone you've never met, or heard of. Completely random." Miles explained.

"Oh...cool!" Madi looked at her cousin, who looked a tad unpleasant.

She looked over at Kaylah, who had not stirred.

"Kaylah! Wake up soon, okay? Miles is taking us to a concert!" she gushed.

_"I know...I heard you all."_

Everyone flipped up when they saw Kaylah's ocean eyes slowly open.

"Kaylah!" Madi nearly screamed.

"Well hey there, Mrs. Comatose." James joked.

Kaylah smiled, "Hi James, hi Miles." she smiled. Then she yawned, "I'm gunna go back to sleep now, okay?" she whispered.

"You do that." James said quietly, as Kaylah's eyes closed, and she was long out.

"We should go..." Miles suggested, slowly getting up.

James and Madi followed him out into the hallway.

"Well, we gotta get back to the station." James announced.

"Aww," Madi hugged him. "Bye bye guys."

She waved them off.

She sighed, then looked for her parents, who were down the hall, saying bye to James and Miles.

She looked back in the room at Kaylah, and smiled, then looked back, and frowned.

For that whole time, after James called her monkey girl, it was all she could think about.

And, she had a huge sudden urge to wanna _climb trees._

* * *

**Oh yeah! Who remembers how well Madi could climb? It's all coming together now!  
**


	68. I Wish You Believed Me

Madi didn't want too- but she had to go back to school.

But she couldn't focus in class, all she could think about was all the things that happened ever since James had returned from Australia.

The handcuffed lady, who was familiar.

Why she wanted to call James 'Sawyer'.

The blond pregnant girl, Claire.

Kaylah getting hit by a car.

The Iraqi man, who was also familiar.

Shaking the doctor's hand, and seeing those weird flashes- a bad storm, and a cockpit of a plane.

Also seeing a beach, with a crying baby, and a blond man trying to comfort it.

The whole 'Monkey Girl' deal, and having an urge to climb trees.

* * *

When school was out, she got on the bus, but her head was whirring with these thoughts.

"Can I sit with you Madi?"

She looked up to see Alex Drake, who had brown eyes, short black hair with dark red tips.

"Sure." Madi scooted over. "Where's Carl?" she asked.

Alex scoffed, "Sitting with Sarah, I think he likes her." she explained.

Madi giggled at that.

* * *

"Hey Makaylah, how are you doing?"

She looked up to see Dr. Shephard, David's dad, come in the room.

"I'm hungry." she told him.

He laughed, "I'll get a nurse to get you something to eat." he assured.

"Okay." Kaylah sighed.

Lily, who was sat in the chair, was smiling. "Dr. Shephard is the one who saved you baby, he's a miracle doctor." she explained.

Kaylah's ocean eyes went wide, she looked over at Jack.

And she saw something.

_She was opening a large heavy door, and when she entered the luminous room, she saw Dr. Shephard sat against the far wall._

_She went over, placed a food tray on a large table, and said some words to him._

"Oh my god." Kaylah gasped.

"What-? What is it?" Lily asked, her dark amber eyes wide.

"Did you see that?" Kaylah asked Jack.

"See what sweetie?" Lily asked.

"You- you need to operate-" Kaylah stuttered.

She started panting, and her eyes rolled back.

Her stats started dropping.

"Makaylah-?" Lily said.

_"I NEED SOMEONE IN HERE!"_ Jack yelled, "Mrs. Fields, I'm gunna need you to step out-"

"NO! _MAKAYLAH!_" Lily cried.

Some nurses came in and pulled her out.

* * *

An hour later, Jack assured Lily that her daughter was fine.

"I don't know what happened, but she's fine now." he reassured.

"Wait- she said...she said she _saw _something, what was it?" she asked.

"I have no idea." Jack said honestly.

In the room, a fully awake Kaylah was sat up in her bed, staring out the window.

Why did she see all that?

_"You- you need to operate-!" _

Operate on who-?

"DR. SHEPHARD!"

She looked over to the door to see the doctor take off, right as a man was being wheeled past.

The only thing Kaylah noticed was that he was bald.

"Mom!" she called out.

Immediately, Lily ran in. "What is it?" she asked.

"I need to get out of here!" Kaylah said.

"What-? Oh no sweetie, Dr. Shephard says you're not ready yet." she explained.

"I don't care!" Kaylah cried, "Put me in a wheelchair! I need to find _him_!"

"The doctor?" Lily assumed.

"No!" Kaylah said angrily.

"Who then?"

Kaylah paused.

"I...I don't know."

* * *

**A couple days later.**

As Madi, and her grandpa Phil, were entering the hospital, they stepped out of the way as a bald man in a wheelchair, and a lady, went by.

Familiarity struck.

"Hey!" Madi called out to them.

The couple stopped, and looked at her.

Madi stuttered, "Uh- oh. Sorry, I thought you were someone else." she said.

Very startled, she turned and sped inside.

"Sorry about that." Phil apologized, and then went in the building.

When they arrived at Kaylah's room, smiles were exchanged.

"Hey kiddo," Phil greeted, "How ya doing?" he asked.

"I'm okay, where's grandma?" Kaylah said.

"She was doing some housework, she said she'll come by later." Phil explained.

"Oh...okay." Kaylah said, sighing.

"Guess what Kaylah?" Madi said excitedly.

"What?" Kaylah stared at her.

"The doctor...Dr. Shephard, is David's dad!" Madi announced.

Kaylah laughed, "I know that."

* * *

Phil excused himself to go find a vending machine.

As he walked out, Kaylah went serious.

"Madi...I've been seeing things."

Madi's light copper eyes went wide, "Me too."

"What? You too?"

"Yeah."

"When I saw these...things," Kaylah started. "I, I need to find someone."

"Find who?"

"I don't know his name...I only know what he looks like." Kaylah told her.

"What's he look like then?" Madi asked.

Kaylah tensed.

"He...he's pretty. He has dark hair, and...he has your eyes." she explained.

"What did you 'see', that made you..._see_ him?" Madi tried to ask.

"That's the thing," Kaylah said. "I didn't see him at all. I just...KNOW him. The only thing I 'saw', was Dr. Shephard." she explained.

"What the heck is going on with us?" Madi demanded, tears sprung.

"I don't know. But I _need_ to _find_ him." Kaylah said sternly, picturing the pretty man.

"You only remember his face?" Madi asked, and her sister nodded. "When can you get out of here?" Madi asked then.

"Dr. Shephard says by tomorrow." Kaylah said.

"The concert is tomorrow," Madi announced. "And...I think it's gunna be important if we go there." she explained.

Kaylah nodded, "I think so too."


	69. What Nobody Could See, You Found Me

"Alright, Makaylah. You're good to go." Jack said.

Lily helped her out of the bed, and supported her in standing. "Whoa." Kaylah gushed, trying to stand up straight. "I'm okay." she assured.

Lily breathed, "It's a miracle, thank you doctor!" she suddenly gave Jack a hug, making him look startled.

"Now we can both go to the concert!" Madi said happily, hugging her sister.

Outside the room, Kaylah saw an unexpected face. "Kaylah!" Alex waved.

"Alex!" she started run, but stumbled, so she slowed down, but eventually went up and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're okay!" Alex smiled big.

Kaylah then noticed a man behind her, "Who's that?" she asked.

"Oh- this is Dr. Linus. He drove me here." Alex introduced.

"Hello." Dr. Linus shook Kaylah's hand.

_Makaylah..._Ben thought._ She doesn't remember yet, _he looked up to see Madi, and smiled.

He looked at Lily, and remembered her from the Dharma Initiative.

Their time was soon coming.

* * *

Alex told the sisters that she knew about the concert, and that she wanted to help dress them up.

Kaylah's brown-blond hair was really thick and wavy, so it took Alex a long time to straighten.

But Madi's pure shadow hair, that showed some brown streaks, wasn't as thick, so it was easier to straighten.

Alex put light purple eyeshadow above Kaylah's ocean eyes, while Madi had a dark red color, above her light copper ones.

For outfits, Madi got a dark blue dress, and Kaylah got a dark red silk dress.

"Gorgeous." Alex said afterwards.

"You ready for the concert?" Lily came in and asked.

Kaylah and Madi gave each other a look.

_"Yeah!"_

* * *

After saying bye to Alex, the girls left with Miles.

Arriving at the concert, Miles saw a Hummer pull up, with the Iraqi guy whom James arrested earlier that morning.

"Stop." he said to the girls, making them freeze. He pulled out his phone, and called James.

"Look," Madi pointed to the Iraqi. "I saw him at the hospital a couple days ago."

"And he looked familiar, right?" Kaylah guessed.

Madi nodded.

Miles took the girls to a table, and then took off.

"Oh, hello there."

They looked up too see a smiling man, and, the handcuffed girl.

"Whoa!" Madi gasped.

"We're sharing tables?" Kaylah realized.

"Aye, we are." the man said, sitting down. "I'm Desmond." he introduced.

"I'm Kaylah, and this is Madi." Kaylah introduced back.

Desmond nodded, and introduced Kate.

* * *

Minutes later, more faces came in.

"Claire?" Madi and Kate said in unison.

"David?" Kaylah said.

"Makaylah?" David said, shocked.

"I..." Claire was shocked as well.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. May I have your attention, please? Welcome to this very special benefit concert for the Golden State Natural History Museum. I'm Dr. Pierre Chang... Thank you. I think we have quite a special evening ahead of us. So, let's get to it, shall we? It is my pleasure to introduce you to Mr. Daniel Widmore accompanied by Drive Shaft."

Everyone then applauded.

Madi's eyes widened when she saw a familiar face on the stage.

The blond haired man, who was trying to comfort a baby, in the flash she saw.

She saw him look at Claire.

Madi looked at both of them.

_Wait a minute..._

Claire then got up, saying she was going to the bathroom, and Kate followed her.

Kaylah was chatting with David, oblivious of the situation.

Madi then looked up as an elder lady sat next to Desmond.

"I thought I made it clear that you were to stop this." she said.

"Perfectly clear. I chose to ignore you." Desmond said.

"Once they know...what then?" she asked.

"We're leaving." Desmond told her.

"Are you...going to take my son?" she asked.

"Not with me...no." Desmond said.

Leaving?

_Where?_

What was going on?

"Girls." She looked up to see Desmond. "Come with me, please." he said.

"Why?" Kaylah asked.

"Please, it's important." he sounded convincing.

The sisters got up and followed him.

* * *

Backstage, they heard a loud crying.

"Do you understand?" Desmond asked Kate.

"So now what?" she asked.

"What the _heck?_" Madi said aloud.

"Madi. Madi! Come here." Claire said.

"Huh?" Madi went over to see that she was holding a baby.

"Do you remember?" Claire asked.

"Remember what?" Madi looked confused.

"The island."

Madi froze.

And everything all came back to her.

* * *

The storm, falling off the boat.

Waking up in the jungle, in front of the old ship.

The skeletons inside.

Meeting _him._

Memories of him and her flooded Madi.

The airplane crashing.

Spending all of her time with the survivors.

All the happy times, and all of the sad.

Sawyer calling her a Monkey Girl.

The hatch.

The war with the Others.

The people of the freighter.

The helicopter, jumping off and swimming back to the island.

Reuniting with Kaylah after nine years.

And everything that happened afterwards.

* * *

"Oh my god-" Madi started to sob.

"Madi." Charlie said, crying and laughing.

"What's going on?" Kaylah demanded.

"Kaylah, the- the man you need to find?" Madi started.

"His name was Richard."

"Richard-?"

"Yes Kaylah, who you lived with on the island."

"Island-?"

Madi put her hands on her sisters shoulders.

Kaylah gasped, as everything returned to her.

* * *

Waking up on the tide, and seeing the foot statue.

Meeting Jacob.

Meeting Richard, going with him to live in the Barracks.

Juliet, Ben, Alex.

_Everyone._

How much she _hated_ the plane people for killing her people.

Meeting Dr. Shephard, and the first flash she saw finally made sense.

The temple.

Jacob's death, how she was one of his candidates.

All of the misery she suffered after leaving the island.

Going back, with Madi, Richard, Joanna, Hurley, Ben, and Walt.

And how they lived off the rest of their lives.

* * *

_"Richard-!"_ Kaylah cried, burying her face in her hands.

"He's long gone." Madi said.

"But," Desmond called out. "You can be with him again." he announced.

"I can-? How?" Kaylah asked, hope in her tone.

Desmond smiled.

"By leaving."

* * *

**They finally remembered everything! And now it's time to leave...**


	70. It Always Ends The Same

After the concert, Miles took the girls home. They knew where to go afterwards. "Did you have a good time?" Miles asked, helping them out of the car.

They smiled. "Yeah." but then they frowned. Miles wasn't _ready_ yet.

Kaylah hugged him first. "Thanks Miles." she said, with meaning.

Madi joined the hug. "Thanks."

"It was _just_ a _concert_-" Miles said. "It wasn't... what's wrong?" he asked.

Tears were sprung. "Nothing..." Kaylah said quietly.

"See you soon." Madi told him, as they went inside.

"Hey, how was the-" Joe started. The girls ignored him and took off upstairs. They went into Kaylah's room.

"I can't _do_ this," she said. "Mom, and Dad, Grandpa and Grandma..."

"It's not their time yet," Madi reminded. "We'll see them again."

Nodding, Kaylah and Madi ripped off their dresses. They weren't about to leave in clothing like _that_.

They both placed on blue jeans, and...

"I should wear white, and you should wear black." Kaylah suggested. Madi nodded, understanding what the colors meant for them.

One is Light, one is Dark.

They wiped off their eyeshadow, and placed on regular tennis shoes. "We'll have to sneak out." Madi said quietly.

"Wait, I have a better idea..." Kaylah said.

They went downstairs with the garbage bags from their rooms. They placed the bags down, and ran over to hug their parents.

"I love you." they said, as Kaylah hugged Lily, Madi to Joe, and then switching.

"We love you too girls, what's the matter?" Joe asked, looking down at Madi. "You guys did something bad, didn't you? Or is there something you _want_?" he assumed.

The girls shook their heads. "No, no. We'll be back." Madi reassured.

"All you're doing is taking out the garbage-?" Lily assumed, and Kaylah nodded.

Outside, they tossed in their garbage, and then they went back and got their bikes from the side of the house.

"One more place to visit first...well, two." Kaylah announced, leading the way.

"Who?" Madi asked.

* * *

"Girls? What are you doing here so _late_ at night?" Joanna asked.

They hugged her. "Sorry." Madi said, then said, "We love you. _So_ much."

Kaylah nodded, and then the tears fell.

"Makaylah? What-? Why are you _crying_?" Joanna asked.

"Nothing, where's Grandpa?" she said.

"Uh... he's in the basement." Joanna told her.

The girls ran inside, and flew down the basement stairs. "_Grandpa_?" Madi called out.

"Huh? _Heeeey_, what are you doing here?" Phil asked.

They repeated the hug-I love you process.

When leaving, much to Joanna's dislike, they went next door. "Hi Danielle, is Alex here?" Kaylah asked.

Madi looked at her, and remembered when she, Sayid, Charlie, Kate, Sawyer, Shannon, and Boone activated the transceiver, and heard Danielle's message.

That was _such_ a long time ago...how many _years_ had it been?

"Yes, come in." the girls went in.

"Hey guys! How was the concert?" Alex asked.

Madi tried not to frown, remembering how Alex _died _- shot in the head, by Martin Keamy.

Kaylah remembered when she and Richard _buried_ her.

"It was good...we wanted to say thanks." they hugged her.

"Oh, no problem!" Alex chimed. "You guys okay?"

It was time to go.

"Yeah, see ya Alex," Kaylah said.

"See ya. Good luck with David," Alex teased.

Kaylah forced a fake smile. She'd never see David again, because David was never _real_.

_None_ of this was.

After saying goodbye for now, the girls rode their bikes to the church.

* * *

Thinking they were too late, they dropped down their bikes, and ran.

"Hello Makaylah, Madison." They stopped to see Ben sitting on a bench.

_"BEN!"_ Kaylah cried, running up and giving him a hug.

"Are you going in?" Madi asked.

"No, I don't think so." he admitted.

Kaylah's heart broke. "Why?" she asked.

"I'm staying for just, a _little_ longer." he explained.

"...Alex?" Kaylah guessed, and Ben nodded. "Oh, well...see you soon." Kaylah said quietly.

"Makaylah? I need to tell you something." Ben stopped them.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It...it was _me_, who killed Jacob." Ben admitted.

Kaylah's ocean eyes were wide, and then she smiled. "It's okay." They exchanged another hug, and proceeded up ahead.

They passed an empty wheelchair. "Locke." the girls said in unison.

* * *

Inside, they passed Hurley.

"_Hey_ dudes!" he greeted, and exchanged hugs, literally lifting both girls up at the same time. "Is Ben outside?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kaylah answered.

"Cool, see you guys in a minute." Hurley said, continuing ahead.

When they entered the main room, familiar faces befell them. John came up first. "Good to see you." he said, and hugs were exchanged, and Kaylah shook his hand.

Madi was hesitant of John. She remembered _John_, but couldn't help but remember him as the Man in Black...

She found and hugged Desmond, and they shared a mutual, happy grin.

She laughed when she saw Boone, _alive_ and_ well_, and gave hugs. His hair was black though...

Maybe he was a vampire or something.

Nodding at Claire and Charlie, Kaylah said, "You? The one I rescued?" she recognized Claire.

"Oh, you, wow," Claire gasped. "I remember you..."

Kaylah and Madi went to Sun and Jin next. Shannon, and Sayid. They were in their own little world, so, the girls left them alone.

They found Sawyer and Juliet. "Makaylah." she said, as Kaylah gave her a tight hug.

"Mom," Kaylah said quietly, hugging back the only _mother_ she ever knew.

"Sawyer." Madi said.

"Monkey Girl." he said back, making them laugh.

They saw Kate again. They shook hands with Libby, who was with Hurley. Madi was happy to see Rose and Bernard, her 'island grandparents' you could say.

Then Jack came in, along with his dad. When he got to the girls, they duo-hugged him.

"Dr. Shephard." Kaylah said, making them all laugh.

Finally, everyone went to sit. Madi sat next to John in the front, Kaylah on the other side of her.

They saw Jack's dad put a hand on his son's shoulder, and then walked down the aisle.

"Ready?" Madi asked, and Kaylah nodded, taking her hand.

"Ready," she confirmed. She'd been waiting a long time for this night to come.

Christian Shephard opened up the church doors, and a bright light emerged. Everyone looked around in awe, the twins included. As the light grew thicker, the sisters were sharing only one little thought.

Makaylah and Madison were wondering if Jacob, Richard, and _him _really WERE waiting for them.

_**The End**_

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! Madi & Kaylah have successfully finished their first story!  
**

**You've read how Joanna & the twins mother, Lily, were in the Dharma Initiative. Read their story of those events, the prequel to this fic, "Incidens"**

**Thank you (upon completion) Tweede-Kans, 12345678009, Danielle Lici 093, Adair, John FLocke, Skatergal815, Macattack1993, SurrealMind, RalexLuver, Anna, and AuntMo for reviewing!**

**-Arlena4815162342  
**


End file.
